


Stupid Girl

by coauteurs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, F/F, Light-Hearted, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coauteurs/pseuds/coauteurs
Summary: While undercover posing as a college student Talon assassin Amélie Lacroix has to deal with an annoying room mate.





	1. Chapter 1

There weren't many customers in Kofi Aromo as Amélie's shift was ending. She quickly ducked into the break room and clocked out. She had an errand to run before the work to do tonight. After throwing her apron in her bag and saying a brief goodbye to her coworkers, she  
crossed the street, walking quickly as the cars floated by, and entered the book store. Inside, it was dimly lit, dusty and rather small; glancing at the counter and looking around, she didn't see anyone. 

It took only a few strides of her long legs to get to the counter. There was no bell to ring for assistance, so Amélie bent over to look at the books kept in the glass case under the cash register. Someone appeared behind her. “Whatcha lookin at!?” The tall woman jolted up and turned to face the source of the voice. Her long hair whipped behind her. She paused before she spoke, giving herself time to look over of the person in front of her.  
“I’m here to pick up a book I ordered.”  
“Right, what name was the book under luv?”  
“Amélie Lacroix”  
“How do you spell that?” mimicking her French accent, “ Lacreex? LaCrepe?” Amélie was not amused. Amélie leaned on the counter and sharply spelt out her name. She glanced at her watch and made an audible sigh. The British girl laughed heartily. “Sorry, I haven’t met anyone French since I was back home.” She said, flipping through the ledger of preorders. “ Are you an exchange student as well?”  
Impatiently tapping her nails on the counter, she responded. “Oui, I am. I’ll be here for a couple of semesters.”  
“Yeah same here.” The girl said as she walked back to get Amélie’s book. “I’m Lena by the way, Lena Oxton.” Lena grabbed the book from the shelf. “Un...Un... Coup, de… Dés Jamais huh?”  
Amélie perked up at the sound of someone mentioning one of her passions. “Yes! You know how difficult it is to find a book of poetry from France here!?” She quickly composed herself. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the cashier. After the quiet transaction, Amélie put her wallet in her purse. “Well it was nice to meet you Lena. Take care.”  
Lena waved enthusiastically. “Nice to meet you too! Maybe I’ll stop by the cafe sometime for a cup of coffee. Er, not that I know where you work uh… I just mean I’ve seen you around. Ha ha.” She said smiling sheepishly. Amélie’s expression didn’t change and she left.

\--

Skip the next couple of hours, the sun had just set and although there was still light, the dark purple sky was closing in. Amélie turned the page of her new book as she rested on her elbows. Sniper rifle close to her side, she looked at the dark sky. “It’s time.” She closed her book and stood up. Walking over to her duffle bag and placing the book inside on top of her work clothes she dug around and pulled out her recon helmet. She slid it on her head and walked back over to her sniper rifle. She picked it up and settled herself on the edge of the roof, facing one of the Lumerico Warehouses, where a private party was taking place. 

Widowmaker took out her device in her pocket and re read the message on the screen. “Target: Executive Chairwoman of Security for the Lumerico Company. Summary: No longer wants Talon involvement in security. Evidence of Overwatch involvement. Cannot be allowed to live with the the knowledge of sensitive Talon information.” That being said, Widowmaker put the device back and brought her scope up to her eye. She scoped out the party, zooming in on different tables of couples and friends, lingering on certain people until she saw her, the Chairwoman. She entered the banquet, shaking hands with some of the guests. Widowmaker slid her finger onto the trigger. “Almost in sight.” The Chairwoman stepped out onto the balcony and pulled out a chair to sit with coworkers, but before she could sit down, she fell to the floor. The sound of thunder echoed across the downtown area. A direct hit. 

The party erupted into total chaos. Widowmaker’s pocket started to beep and she pulled out the device once more. “ Mission Complete” With that, Widowmaker grabbed her duffle bag and fired her grapple hook at the next building over. She flew off the roof, leaving the aftermath of her actions behind her. The party guests and police would be none the wiser to her involvement.

\--

Amélie's dorm was on the second story of the building and there weren't many students in the common area when she walked in. The room was sparely decorated with only some colorful furniture and chairs around. On the wall there was a poster that read "Equal Rights for Omnics". The only other student in the room was Hana Song, a girl from Korea who spent most of her time in front of the television. "Hey Amélie" She said, aggressively clacking the game controller.  
"Hello."  
"Did you hear the news?"  
"No, what are you talking about?" Hana's game ended. She had gotten the most kills in the round. "The school's expanded the exchange student program, we're getting some more moving in," Amélie didn't react. She wasn't one to care very much about the other students, or anything else having to do with the school for that matter. She mostly kept to herself anyway.  
"We're getting roommates after all."  
"Are you sure?" She asked Hana sharply.  
"Oh yeah, yours is here still, I think." Hana replied. "I met her, some hyper girl from the UK."  
"Wat?" 

Lena was very excited when Amélie walked through the door. Amélie was disgruntled at the sight of her new roommate, she knew something was wrong. She had been promised her own dorm room by her “employers”. She decided to roll with this arrangement for now. But this will be something she will be looking into.  
"Hello again, luv, fancy seeing you here!"  
"Hello." she said shortly as she walked over to her side of the room, reposing on her bed and burying her face in a book while Lena was unpacking. She didn't say anything else but somehow the girl....Lena...was still annoying. Maybe it was just her presence in what had been Amélie's own room. She glanced over at her new...roommate, Lena had unpacked her clothes and was now beginning to pin up ticket stubs, notes and photographs on the wall near her bed. Amelie resisted the urge to snort. That was just such a typical "college girl" thing to do. She tried to clear her head. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Lena said. Amélie found her voice piercing. "Mm, well I have a lot of class work this semester. Between that and my job at the coffee shop, I don't have much time."  
"Yeah I know the feeling. All my classes seem great and I like the bookstore, but it's not easy to balance both." Lena started unpacking her last bag."Do you play?"  
"What?"  
"Video games." Lena laughed and held up the controller.  
"You and Hana are gonna get along great."

Over the course of the next few weeks, Lena made a point of going to Amélie’s coffee shop after meeting her in the bookshop. And sitting next to her in class…And forcing her to play video games. And unfortunately for Amélie, after her last mission, her new orders are to lay low until further notice. Who knows how long before she is called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passes with no new word from Talon. Amélie had just clocked out of work. She hung her apron in her locker and walked from behind the counter. Her fellow co-worker handed her a latté as she walked to the patio. “Merci”. She found an empty table and sat down. She pulled out her book that only had a few more pages left to read. “Whatcha readin!?” That was the last straw. Amélie stood up from her table and grabbed the annoying British girl by the shirt collar.  
“Listen you little cretin! I’m trying to have five minutes to myself! You think I don’t get enough of your stupeed voice or your dumb face at home or in class!? You even come into my work everyday and order thee same thing! A small mocha frappachino with extra whipped cream! And you always say that your name is Sweetheart so I have to call that out every day! What’s your angle? What do you want!?”  
“Aw come on luv. I…” Amélie’s expression soured even more. “I just...Uh… well I guess I should let you have some time to yourself then…”  
Lena laughed nervously then turned and quickly hurried off. Amélie breathed a sigh of relief and finished her book. Amélie turned the last blank page in the book just to make sure she didn’t miss anything like she always does. There she found a tiny receipt paper with some writing on it.  
~ I think you might enjoy these ones next luv ~  
On the back of the paper was a list of a few books she hadn’t heard of. She sat there for a moment and thought to herself. ‘Tien, now I feel foolish.’ She stood up from her chair, gathered her things and crossed the street.

She wasn’t able to shake the feeling the entire way home. The little insect was so annoying, but it had been a long time since someone noticed one of her interests. She sighed, supposing that she could be a little less hostile. ‘If only the girl wouldn’t be so irritating!’ There were many students around as she headed back to her dorm. Amélie was prepared for the usual; loud music, soda and pizza boxes strewn about and Lena playing video games with Hana. But Lena wasn’t there. Amélie set her things down and sat on her bed. She could hear faint murmurs from the students outside. Across from her was Lena’s side of the room. It’s messy of course, with her clothes all around her bed. Lena had photos and ticket stubs all over her wall. Amélie stood and walked over to Lena’s bed. She leaned over quietly and looked at the photos. There are some of her with people she had never seen around campus. ‘Probably friends from Britain.’ She pondered. She saw photos of her roommates. ‘Ah, I remember this one. She made me be in this one even after I told her no.’ 

All these images had the British girl smiling. Amélie couldn’t understand how someone could be this happy all the time. It’s exhausting. One photo stood out. Amélie leaned in more, resting one hand on Lena’s bed. She gently peeled off the photo and brought it back to her side. In this photo, it showed Lena wearing a thick leather jacket and she was sitting on the back of a Jeep. It looked as though she was talking to the man off to the side in the photo. She was smiling in this one too. Amélie scoffed and frowned, sticking the photograph back onto the wall and checked the time. 10:30. Not really late but it was weird that Lena wasn’t home yet… Uhg! What did she care? Walking back to her bed, she pulled out one of her books that she hadn’t finished. 

\--

She woke up the next morning with the book on her face. She had fallen asleep without meaning to. She looked over instinctively. Lena was not there. But her bed was a mess. She must have left early for class. ‘Quieter than usual’ Amélie thought. Amélie got ready for class promptly. Dressed in her business casual style with her hair pulled back into her notorious high pony tail. She grabbed her bag and took quick strides towards the door. She passed Hana, who was on the couch clicking away on her game. Amélie reached for the doorknob, but before she turned it, she looked over her shoulder and asked; “ Hana…” Amélie paused. “... Do you know … if Lena is feeling well?” The sound of the French woman’s voice had caused Hana to actually pause her game. Amélie had rarely talked to her without reason. Hana took a drink from her Mountain Dew and cleared her throat. “ Yeah, Amélie. She seemed alright to me. We went out last night and had a good time. You know her, always hyper LOL!”  
‘I guess I don’t really know her…’ Amélie thought. ‘ Whatever’  
“Thanks Hana,” Then she opened the door and left. 

‘Lena seems to be okay then. Uhg what do I care! Stupeed girl.’ Amélie walked down the stairs from her dorm quickly. She was about to merge into the stream of students when something caught her arm and violently jerked her back and pulled her under the cement stairs, blocked from the view of any on lookers. The training kicked in and Widowmaker quickly thrusted her arm downward to break the grip and then upwards to hit the chin of her attacker. But her attacker was just as fast and grabbed her elbow just before the blow to his face. That's when Widowmaker had a chance to see who it was.  
“Reaper.” Amélie the exchange student was no longer there. Now it was just Widowmaker, the emotionless assassin. Reaper let go of her elbow with a deep chuckle.  
“Have a nice Winter break?”  
“What does Talon want now? Am I clear to go back? I’m tired of playing student.”  
“Things have gotten more… complicated.” He paused for dramatic effect, she supposed. Although this would do nothing for Widowmaker. It just made the conversation longer than it needed to be.  
“Overwatch is still hanging around. Talon has confirmed their presence.” Widowmaker clenched her jaw. “They have a plan to weed their agents out. They should be getting in contact with you soon. They want them taken care of. Overwatch needs to learn to stay out of our business. We’ll be in touch soon. In the meantime, study up on your next target.” Reaper handed her a Manila folder. “Her name is Ana Amari. One of the highest ranking members of Overwatch. Right out of the Egyptian military. Their most decorated sniper.” He said with a wry grin. Widowmaker paid no mind, pouring over the file. She grudgingly admitted it was impressive.  
“Where will the target be?” She asked.  
“We’re not sure yet where the best place for the strike is. Be prepared to drop things here. We’ll be pulling you out soon.” He smiled again, “Keep your trigger finger disciplined.” With that, Reaper did his usual deep laugh and dramatic exit of smoke. 

Widowmaker wiped away at the smoke entering her lungs with a small coughing fit. Finally! She thought. ’Soon I will be done with this silly game of pretend.’ At the end of that thought, Widowmaker felt a tiny pull in her stomach. She quickly shook that silly feeling away. Right then the campus bell started chiming signaling 10 o’clock and Amélie returned. She stepped out from the staircase and started, well not sprinting, but she wasn't really walking either. She quickly turned the corner to her classroom when she slammed into another person.  
“Oh hey Amélie.” Lena said.  
Amélie’s face instantly contorted in annoyance.  
Lena laughed a bit. “ Sorry I guess I should watch where I’m going. I’ll, um let you get going.”  
With that she quickly walked off before Amélie had a chance to respond. 

‘Quoi?’ Amélie thought. Lena never walked away without talking her to death. She shook her head. ‘Glad to be rid of her anyway.’ Amélie marched to her class and sat dutifully through the lecture on English literature, wondering how many more of these she would have to endure. Deciding that she needed to blow off steam, she resolved to some target practice that night. First though, she had to get through a shift at the coffee shop.

\--

Work had gone by slower than the neural reconditioning Talon had put her through. Okay maybe not that long, but Widowmaker could not wait to hang up her apron. She grabbed her gym bag and lugged it over her shoulder. Her co-workers said bye as she left but Widowmaker was already out the door by then. She ran across the street, passed the bookstore and down the alley. She quickly shoved a dumpster against the wall, hopped on it and jumped to the ladder that led to the roof of one of the quaint hotels in town. She did this in what seemed like one swift motion. It took her no time at all to get to the roof. There she had a view of the entire area. The wind picked up, which probably made the temperature cooler, but that would mean nothing to her. Widowmaker snapped the sight onto her rifle and crouched. She felt a rush of adrenaline, matched only by a successful kill. Peering through her scope she noticed the buildings nearby were mostly empty. Few people walked the streets. Her finger brushed the trigger. Muscle memory almost caused her to flick on her infra-sight visor. Then she saw them. On one of the floors of the Lumerico building were two people. She could only make out one of them. He was wearing a blue tactical suit and had blonde hair with grey streaks. That’s when she recognized him. Jack Morrison: Strike Commander of Overwatch, and the girl behind him was... Lena… 

Widowmaker zoomed in as much as her scope would go. She focused on the girl. Habit led her to aim the reticule on Lena’s forehead. “What is this girl doing!? The fool!” Talon was right about the Overwatch presence, but they couldn’t of known Morrison himself was here. Could they? At that moment a beeping sound came from her bag. She spent a moment more locked onto Lena before she disengaged and walked over to the noise. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a small square device. On the screen was a dark red “T”. She pressed it. Widowmaker looked over at the building while it loaded the messages. She could not see them without her scope. The message was only a few words. “You know what to do. “ And she did.

Jack hated being without his pulse rifle but it wasn’t exactly appropriate for the mission. Priority on this mission was stealth and, much as he hated to admit it, the kid was a natural for this sorta thing. She was following behind him dutifully, he’d forced her to promise to obey any order without question before allowing her to join him on this mission. That’s when he heard it. The kind of thing you’d only hear with a decade of U.S. Army experiments done on you, a bullet coming towards them. Jack ducked out of the way to avoid what would've been a clean headshot as the bullet crashed through the glass. 

“Get down, sniper!” he grunted as he pushed Lena out of the way. This time a bullet that had been aimed at her, struck him square in the shoulder and he grunted in pain.  
“Jack!” Lena screamed as she knelt down and helped him get to cover. “Are you alright!?”  
“Uhg, that’s sir to you kid.”

“Zut!” She had missed Morrison and the girl. Her location compromised, she quickly disengaged and ran towards the edge of the building where she leaped off. She allowed herself to drop ever so slightly before she stretched her arm out and used her grappling hook to send her flying towards the Lumerico building. From rooftop to rooftop she ran getting to the large building in record time. While she sprinted to her alerted targets, something caught her attention. Black smoke seemed to be following her. “Great, Reaper…” She would rather die than have him steal her kill. “What are you doing here!?” She growled at him. Talon knew that she preferred to work alone. “I’m here to make sure the job gets done.” He replied. Widowmaker glowered at him before turning attention back to their targets. 

Jack scanned the rooftops to see if he could catch a glimpse of the sniper that was after them. He turned to the kid, “Get out of here Oxton. I’ll distract whoever’s after us. You get to safety.”  
“I’m not just going to leave you here…”  
“I appreciate the thought but this has been a waste of time if we both die. Go!” Reluctantly Lena slunk off to try and escape the building. Just then there was a crash and shattered glass went everywhere. A tall thin assassin with an oversized sniper rifle had swung into the building on a grappling hook. Behind her was a cloud of black smoke. “God damn it Gabe…” Jack seethed. 

Lena didn’t have time to go far before the assassins broke in . She froze up. She could hear Morrison shouting, but couldn’t make out anything. She looked at the sniper. Her eyes were covered by a visor with bright red dots. Then she looked at the man in the black hood as he started forming. Morrison had more things to worry about other than whether or not the young cadet was listening to his orders. Without his pulse rifle, this would be quite the challenge for Jack and he knew it.

Widowmaker had a plan. She would focus the soldier and have Reaper take care of the girl. ‘Yes, that will be better.’ she thought. She took a step quickly towards the soldier, gun locked and loaded, but before they could combat each other, Reaper leaped towards Jack and they started battling it out. ‘Merde!’. Widowmaker turned her head to Lena. Her hair whipping to the side. She aimed her gun at the chest of the annoying girl and pulled the trigger, letting out a spray of bullets. Lena rolled out of the way as soon as the assassin pointed the gun at her. She quickly hopped on her feet and ran out the double doors leading out of the business room and into the hall. “Uhg.” Amélie frowned in annoyance. The girl was faster than she would of guessed. Amélie chased after her. 

Morrison ducked and weaved to avoid Reaper’s shotgun. Reaper was obviously becoming irritated. “Still spry for your age old man…” He said.  
Jacked chuckled, hoping to throw him off balance. “I’m good at what I do. Almost as good as you playing dress up.”  
Reaper growled with anger and started firing wildly. “Die! Die! Die!”  
One of Reaper’s shot hit Morrison square in the chest and he fell back. Reaper stopped firing, thinking Morrison was down. But Jack’s armor had absorbed most of the blast and before Reaper could react, he quickly drew his sidearm and fired at him, he then quickly disappeared into a plume of black smoke.  
Morrison smirked. “Predictable.”

Amélie was in pursuit of the girl. Her infra-sight visor had finally run out of its charge and she had lost Lena. She was proceeding carefully when the girl suddenly appeared behind her faster than Amélie had thought she could move. Amélie swung her rifle around but Lena grabbed the rifle out of her hands and struck her across the face, all while letting out the most annoying laugh. That was when Widowmaker realized that Lena’s attack had removed her visor. “Amélie…?” 

It’s been a long time since Widowmaker had felt the stomach pull that comes with panic. Even though it was only a small ping that barely even lasted a moment, she had felt it. Lena stood there, staring at the woman she had known and loved for most of the year. Lena shook her head. “Wot? I… I don’t understand? What are you doing?” Lena took a step forward towards Amélie. That’s when Widowmaker saw the the opening. She thrusted her arm and shot one of her poison gas darts at the girl’s face. The gas surrounded her and she started to cough. Lena’s vision began to blur and her body got heavy. She could no longer hold herself up and collapsed to her knees. The coughing was so intense she thought she was going to rip her throat to shreds. 

Widowmaker walked over and stopped to pick up her gun before reaching Lena, who was now holding herself up by her arms only. “Foolish girl. I tried to push you away.” Widowmaker pressed the barrel of her gun on Lena’s back forcing her on the ground. “You were so persistent and annoying.” Lena could not answer back as she tried to focus on anything. Widowmaker had her target at her mercy. She had her mission. This was too easy and yet she hesitated. Although it was only for a second, she hesitated to pull the trigger and because of that, it gave Ana the time she needed to fire one of her sleep darts. 

Widowmaker collapsed to the ground, instantly unconscious. Ana quickly turned her attention to Lena, whose coughing fit had only gotten worse. She propped Lena up against the nearby desk. Ana pulled a small pack of vials from her blue trench coat and gave Lena an injection. She checked Lena’s eyes and took her pulse. Ana guessed the girl would be okay but she would need further medical attention, more than she could give here.

Jack emerged from the other room looking bloodied and weary. Ana quickly stood up and slapped him across the face. “I told you this was too dangerous for the girl!” She said. “You’re such a thick headed imbecile sometimes Morrison.”  
“You can lecture me later. We need to bug out of here quick.” He looked down at Lena. “Is she safe to move?”  
“Yes, but we have to hurry. Let’s get out of here.” Ana replied. Then she indicated Widowmaker. “Leave her and the other one, we don’t have time.” Morrison stooped down and gathered Lena into his arms, who was still looking over at Widowmaker and weakly muttering, “Why are you doing this....”


	3. Chapter 3

Widowmaker slowly began to wake, although she was fully aware of what had happened, her body was still trying to catch up. She rolled on her back and opened her eyes. Standing over her was Reaper. "Get up!" He shouted. 

"You don't need to yell Gabriel." She used her heel to push him back as she sat forward. Reaper stormed off to leaned on the glass window that faced the city. "We are in a lot of trouble. We let them escape!" He pounded his fist in the window creating a spiderweb of cracks. Widowmaker grabbed her rifle and used that to help her stand. Her body had begun to fight the sleep dart effects. Soon she would be back to normal. "What do you think they are planning? Talon cannot keep us in the dark any longer" Right then Reaper started beeping. He reached into his belt pocket and brought out the same device that Widowmaker had. 

"Looks like we are going to find out". Widowmaker shifted her hips and placed her hand on her hip. She slung her rifle on her shoulder and chuckled, "That or they are calling us to keel us." Reaper glared at Widowmaker. Widowmaker lifted her finger to her temple and taped it. Indicating she noticed the gash in his mask from Morrison. Before he could say anything to defend himself, Widowmaker shot at the broken window and jumped out into the night. Reaper covered his body in smoke and disappeared…

-

Angela strapped an oxygen mask onto Lena so she could breath easier. Lena was conscious but hadn't said much, her lungs were still on fire. Angela pulled out a flashlight and checked her pupils. "It's a good thing you were there." She said to Ana who was standing nearby with Jack. "Talon has been favoring this poison lately. If you hadn't gotten her here immediately, she may not have made it." She picked up her clipboard and took a pen from her white coat. "I think she should stay here for a few days. I'll be able to keep an eye on her treatments and make sure there's no lung damage." Angela put a hand on Lena’s shoulder. "She's a strong girl I'm sure she'll be fine." 

Lena gave her a quick smile and Angela turned to leave. Ana also put a hand on her, “Let me know if this one tries to cart you off to the front lines again.” She said, motioning to Jack. Lena would have laughed but only felt the burning in her chest.   
Jack turned a light shade of red and Ana followed Angela out of the room. Jack then grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. “I’m sorry kid, I should have known better.”   
Lena’s voice was muffled but she immediately protested, “It’s not your faul…!”   
Jack cut her off, “I’m your commanding officer, whatever happens to you is my responsibility.” Lena reluctantly let the point stand, knowing full well that she had insisted that she accompany him. Silence hung for a moment then Jack looked up at her again. “You know her.” He said. “Don’t you?”  
“What?”   
“The girl. The Talon assassin. I could tell by the way you looked at her.” Lena didn’t respond. “I know you kids hate hearing this but...I know how you feel. I know what it’s like to feel that a friend has betrayed you. Sometimes I guess...people just aren’t who you think they are.” He chuckled bitterly. “At least your friend doesn’t dress like the goddamned Grim Reaper.”

-

A chopper carrying the two agents descended onto a helipad in a thick forest away from any prying eyes. The trip back to base took almost two days. Once it landed, agents quickly ran out to assist the helicopter. Before one of the agents could open the side hatch, Reaper shoved it open and stepped out heavily on the pad. The fellow Talon agents could see the black mist flow off his body. "Out of my way" He growled. He stormed off towards the brick building in front of the helipad. The building blended in with the forest so well. Vines and other vegetation grew all over it. Clearly this building had been here a long time. 

The agent that tried to assist with the door watched Reaper walk away. "What's up with him?" He asked his fellow agent. When the agent didn’t get a response, he turned and saw his partner staring at the helicopter. He turned and there was Widowmaker, who stood tall over him. She said nothing, only stared with her yellow eyes. He stumbled back out of her way and she continued walking towards the building, without saying a word. "Yikes, this can't be good." The agent muttered. 

Widowmaker pushed the doors open and walked inside. The inside of the building looked nothing like the outside. The walls were made of metal, the floor was made of thick concrete. The harsh lights beated down on every inch of the hallway. At the end of the hallway were elevator doors guarded by more intense Talon agents. Widowmaker's heels clacked on the hard floor. When she reached the doors, the agents pressed the button on the wall and the doors slid open soundlessly. Once inside, she was alone. But she knew better. Talon had eyes on everything. 'It's going to be hard to talk your way out of this one Reaper' she thought to herself. It's a long descent. Mostly because she was headed to a specific floor. 

As the elevator passed the other floors, she was able to see through the glass. She saw all sorts of Talon members of all sorts of clearances. She could see people typing away at desks, people laughing and slacking off, scientists rushing around with interesting devices in their hands. She shifted her body to get more comfortable. She knew there was one more level to go. These last few floors are pitch black in the elevator. This was not on accident. 

Finally the elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Widowmaker wasted no time stepping out onto the dark hall. There were dim lights on the floor against the wall that lead the way to a large arch way. Once she walked through it she was in a large and mostly empty room with large screens all around the back wall. Her eyes leveled down at a person standing in front of the screens. The man turned around to face the assassin. It was the Talon Commander. He was dressed in heavy swat gear like he was just on a mission. His boots sounded heavy as he walked closer. "You are our top assassin. We send you on the missions that are impossible for the others. You never miss and we are proud of what we created. You are supposed to be perfect..." The Commander, now only a foot away from Widowmaker, motioned his hands towards the screens. " SO EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THESE FOOLS FROM OVERWATCH ARE STILL ALIVE!" The screens changed to different angles of the Lumerico building. It displayed the rooftops around Lumerico and in the hallway. Widowmaker's eyes went from one screen to the other. 

Widowmaker knew that even though he asked her a question, that she was not to answer with an excuse. Not that she would anyways. She finally looked back at the man, who was staring right back with such hateful eyes.   
"I underestimated the agents. The soldier is someone Reaper and I should've taken on together. I made a bad call going after th-"   
Before widowmaker could finish her sentence, the Talon Commander interrupted her. "The girl?" Right as he said that, all the screens turn off but the one in the center. This made the whole room dark with only the one screen's light lighting their faces. "This girl?" The screen showed Soldier pushing Lena out of the way from the bullet in time. That's when Widowmaker smashed through the window. The screen paused and then a second screen next to the center one appeared with a close up of Lena's shocked face. "Yes we noticed her. We have a limited amount of information on her. All we know is that she's not in Overwatch, not yet." The screen then changed to the scene in the hallway. The video showed Widowmaker getting smacked by Lena and then Lena pausing. The video stops. "Now that's interesting," The Commander toyed. He turned his head towards Widowmaker with a cruel smirk. "But what is even more interesting is this" A new screen popped up and it showed Lena on the ground choking with Widowmaker pointing her rifle at her. The Talon Commander walked around Widowmaker as she stared forward at the screens."You had her, Widowmaker. Why didn't you end her?" Widowmaker's heart was pumping a little faster then normal, if she was worried she sure didn't show it.  
"I hesitated sir."  
“You hesitated!?” He said incredulously. “When have you ever hesitated?” Widowmaker scowled. “Never sir.” The Commander nodded. “That’s right. Why is that?”   
Without missing a beat she responded. “Because I always complete my missions...” She paused before adding, “...Perfectly.”   
The Commander turned his back to Widowmaker and gazed at the screen with Lena on it. “We will be looking into this make no mistake. For the time being the both of you will be reassigned. Reaper will be redeployed while you,” he said, looking at Widowmaker, “will be pulled out from undercover. We’ll decide what to do with you later. If you see Reaper, tell him he needs to report to me immediately.” Widowmaker took that as her cue to leave and turned and headed back to the elevator. When she reached the doorway, The Commander turned and spoke once more. “And Widowmaker…” She looked at him. “You were programmed not to fail. If it happens again we may need to redo the procedure.” A flashback of the reprogramming operation came into Amelie’s mind. Although it was brief and not that clear she could still remember the pain.   
Widowmaker stared him down.   
“Understood.” She said tersely. Then she left the room. The Commander stood there in the dark. Faint footsteps are heard coming from behind him. He spoke to the shadow.   
“What have you found?”   
“She was Widowmaker’s roommate while she was undercover at the school.” A small pink screen had appeared in front of the Commander with a photo of Lena and Widowmaker outside the coffee shop.   
“Interesting….good work agent.”

-

Widowmaker was almost to her room. She was about to reach for her door when Reaper imposed himself in between her and her room. “Widowmaker…” He grumbled. Widowmaker sighed. She just wanted to lay down and mull over what happened but now she had to hear what Reaper had to say.   
“The Commander demands you go speak with him.” She said in a flat tone.   
“Yeah I’ll be there. Waiting isn’t going to kill him.”  
“No, I suppose it won’t. But it might kill you.” Reaper chuckled at her comment.  
“Possibly.”  
“What do you want Gabriel?  
“I want an explanation. We had them!”  
“No Gabriel, I had mine. What were you expecting? When I finished off the girl, that I would come and take care of your problem?   
“But you didn’t finish the girl!.” Widowmaker snarled at his comment. Reaper paused and looked over Widowmaker. She looked fine. The Commander didn't harm her. He wasn’t so sure about himself. He probably would leave with a few new scars. He wasn’t even suppose to be there that night. Reaper just couldn’t let Widowmaker have all the fun. Widowmaker reached for the door handle, past Reaper. She was hoping that would be enough to show she was done talking.   
“I work best alone.” She said. Reaper finally moved out of her way.   
“You sure do, unless it's against Captain Amari. Then you work best unconscious.” Widowmaker stepped inside her room. “ I hope your meeting with the Commander goes well.” She shut her door before Reaper could say anything else to try and upset her. Reaper chuckled. It was almost impossible to get a reaction out of her ever since the procedure.   
“We’ll talk later...Partner.”

-

Angela removed the oxygen mask from Lena’s face. “Take a deep breath and tell me how you feel.” She did so, finding her breathing much improved and almost free of pain.   
“Wow I feel much better!” She said, her expression brightening.   
Angela smiled, “I still need you to take it easy for the next few days. Although I’m quite happy with the progress that you’ve made. I doubt there will be any permanent damage. In the meantime you’ll be able to stay in one of the dormitories here. Jack will be along shortly to show you around.”Angela said, “Sorry you’ve been cooped up in the clinic for the last few days.” 

“It’s all right doc,” Lena said “Thanks for all your help!” Angela smiled and left, leaving Lena alone. She stood up and stretched her legs, glad to be able to move freely. Rather than dwell on what had happened with Amelié any longer, she was eager to explore Watchpoint Gibraltar for the first time. Rather than wait for Jack, she decided to set out on her own.The outdoor complex of Gibraltar was vast and relatively quiet. The cliffside base was beautiful and she stopped to look at the sunset. She was glad to be outside. Somehow the past few days stuck in the clinic had made her skin even more pale, if that was possible. 

Lena walked over to the nearest building which looked to be some kind of hangar and it was wide open. She casually strode inside and found an enormous jet, unlike any she had ever seen before. On the side the word “Slipstream” was painted. She heard a noise behind her and swiftly turned around walking further into the hangar. Inside it was more like a lab with computers and unknown devices everywhere. That’s when she saw the huge figure in the room. Stepping closer, the figure turned around and saw that it was a giant...ape? His face was covered in peanut butter and he laughed nervously.   
“Well this is embarrassing…” He said.   
Lena couldn’t help but laugh as well. She was surprised but not scared of the talking ape. She was more excited to see such a sight. "Incredible!" She beamed.   
"What? Never seen a monkey with glasses before?" Winston smiled.   
"Uh... What ... No that's... I mean..." She sputtered.   
"Hahaha relax, I’m only pulling your leg. I’m Winston." He held out his massive hand. Lena took it.   
"I’m Lena." Winston gently shook her slender hand.   
"Pleased to meet you Lena, I’ve heard the others mention you."   
"What is that?"Lena pointed with her thumb.   
"Oh that's one of my latest creations! The Slipstream! It's a carrier jet meant to send supplies across the globe in record time! You want to to take a look inside?" Lena turned her head quickly towards Winston. Lena's eyes got big and she took off towards the jet. "I guess that's a yes hahaha" Winston hobbled over to the jet’s side hatch and pressed his palm on the touch pad. It door let out a stream of pressure as it opened. Lena walked in and took it all in.   
"It's massive! Even on the inside! I bet ya could even play basketball in 'ere"   
Winston chuckled and walked up to the cockpit. He hopped into one of the seats, and Lena soon joined him. She spun the chair around and giggled. "You built all of this? You’ve got to be some sort of genius."   
Winston laughed. "I’m not too bad I guess. So, Lena..." He paused. Lena chilled out on spinning the chair to listen. " ... What do you think of Overwatch? Now, if you are here at Gibraltar that means you are very important to Overwatch..."   
Lena looked at all the controls to the side of her. She traced her finger on some of the buttons. She took in a larger breath of air than normal. "You know, I’m wondering if that is true, if I am important to the cause here." Thoughts of her failure at the Lumerico building came to her mind. Noticing her depressed tone, she changed the mood. "I think Overwatch is doing great things for people." She turned her chair to look at Winston. "I'm glad that they’re around, we always need more heroes.”

Winston smiled when she said that. Content with that answer, he no longer pressed her with any other questions for the moment. Together they just sat in the pilot's chairs, basking in the sun that beamed down from the rafters and through the jet’s glass. Just as Lena leaned back and put her feet on the control panel, Winston broke the silence.   
"I am in search of a new pilot to fly this thing..." Winston cocked an eyebrow and smiled at Lena. Lena played his game and shot him a playful scowl.   
"Winston..."   
Winston puts his hands in the air and shrugs. "I’m just throwing it out there. I did hear Jack mention you were one heck of a pilot." Winston leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the controls just like Lena. Lena scoffed and smiled at the thought. She and Winston stayed in the jet, rocking in the chairs, enjoying each other's company.


	4. Chapter 4

Morrison and Amari had a good view of the whole Watchpoint base from the command center. It was early the next morning and the sun was barely starting to rise. "The girl is fitting in well." Ana said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," Morrison said "Angela said she's made a full recovery. She and Winston work well together."  
"I hope I've made it clear how I feel." Ana replied. "I can tell you're thinking about recruiting her full time. Jack, her only experience is 3 years in the R.A.F.. She hasn't even finished college. You know she would accept your offer. This is still fun for her. She's a child."  
"You know full well she's not just a child. R.A.F. had never seen a pilot as good as her. She comes with the highest recommendations, and she wants to be here. She insisted on coming along at Lumerico. I doubt I could stop her if I wanted. Kind of like your girl if I'm not mistaken."  
Ana sighed, "You're such an ass Morrison. We're talking about Lena not my daughter. I can't be responsible for her joining the Egyptian military."  
"And if we let her go, Lena will join up somewhere else. We couldn't afford to lose such a good pilot."  
Ana sighed. "Jack, if something happens to that girl it's on us."  
"Tactical necessity."

-

Lena had also woken up early which was unusual for her as she usually preferred to sleep in. She walked outside and around the dormitories toward the cliff's edge and reflected on the past couple days. Everything about this place was great. She loved spending time with Winston and everyone was so welcoming. But something was...off. She had gotten so used to her life at school it felt weird to be away from it. That only made her think about Amélie...  
"Something is troubling you."  
Lena jumped forward. "Oi, mate you scared me!" She turned around and saw...an Omnic dressed in simple robes with mechanical orbs floating about his head. "Sorry, I don't think we've met." The Omnic inclined his head.  
"Apologies for disturbing you." He said. "I am Zenyatta."  
"Lena Oxton, nice to meet you. Are you a member of the Shambali?"  
"Me and my brothers and sisters have had some differences of opinion but yes."  
"Wow it’s an honor to meet you. There was a Shambali temple back home I used to visit. Mondatta is an inspiration to me."  
"To us all. I have not seen him in some time but I learn all I can from him." He inclined his head at Lena. "Do you mediate?"  
"Uh... well not really I mean..."  
Zenyatta drew up his legs, beginning to float in midair before gliding down and sitting on the ground. "I feel there is discord in your life. Confusion." He extended a hand "Please."  
Lena slowly sat down in front of him. As soon as she did the orbs hovering around Zenyatta zoomed outward and formed a circle around the two of them. As they circled occasionally one would bounce upward and emit a small chime. Lena laughed. "Mondatta says that to embrace tranquility one must be one with the universe. Simply close your eyes. And breathe". 

Obeying Zenyatta's words, Lena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. The chiming was peaceful. She tried not to focus on it. Gibraltar had already been a quiet place, with only the sounds of machine motors going in the production buildings and of the waves hitting the cliff side. But where she and Zenyatta are sitting, it was even more so.

After a bit longer of meditating, she started to feel heavy and pretty soon she lost herself to it. Lena's thoughts of Amélie were the first to take form. Lena was once again in the Lumerico building. She remembered the scene and she looked to her right to where Soldier should be but he was not there! She looked around the room but he was nowhere to be found. She was alone. She turned around in one last attempt in searching, when standing right in front of her was Widowmaker. 

"Amél-" before she could get her name out, Widowmaker grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Lena grabbed at her hands, trying to pry them off, but was no use. Lena's eyes started to water and her vision began to fade. Black smoke started to envelope her and she could hear a deep chuckle. The last thing Lena could see was Widowmaker's expressionless face. 

The smoke took over her body. Then the pressure disappeared. Lena opened her eyes and she found herself in complete darkness. Her heart began to beat faster as she started to panic. Then she noticed a sound. 'Is someone crying?' She thought to herself. She turned around and in the darkness she saw a beam of light. She could see someone hunched over sobbing. Lena took a step towards the person. "Amélie?" 

The woman looked up with tears running down her face. It was her! Lena ran over to her and crouched down, putting her hands on Amélie's shoulder.  
"Amélie what's going on?! Who are you!?"  
Amélie grabbed Lena by her shirt collar. " Please, help me! I'm trapped! I don't want to hurt you." Lena cupped Amélie's face with her hands. " I'll help you! I will, just tell me what to do!" Amélie sobbed once more with relief and fell into Lena. When she did, she fazed right through Lena and disappeared. Lena felt the darkness fading and warm light started to shine through. 

"How's she flying?" Lena brought her finger to her ear piece.  
"Like a dream!" She could hear people celebrating on the other end of her mic.  
"I’m so happy to hear that! I was worried that it's size would make it difficult."  
Lena scoffed. " Come on Winston, give ya self a little credit, and hey! Give me some too hahaha" Lena could see Gibraltar from her cockpit. "Almost home." she said to herself. All of a sudden, Lena’s controls changed to bright pink and started to short circuit. A siren started to go off."Wot the!?" Lena attempted to take control but nothing was responding. An image started to take form on her screen. Lena leaned in close to see what it could be, but before she could see the full image her chest started to pulse. She placed her hand on her chest. It started to get hot. She quickly looked up through the window and saw that the jet was heading straight towards the ocean. Her hands flew to her shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could. Once she had about four buttons done, she opened her shirt to see what's wrong with her. But she saw nothing. Her chest was gone. "Wot!?" 

Right as the jet plunged into the ocean, Lena opened her eyes. She looked around. It was full on night. The base was eerily quiet. Only the waves were heard. She looked over at Zenyatta, who was still by her side meditating. She looked down at her chest and touched it with her fingers. What crazy dream she had. 'I don't think I'm doing this meditation thing right.' she thought to herself.  
"I don't think I was doing it right...." Lena said to him.  
"You saw something that made you uncomfortable?"  
"Yeah"  
"The problems you face in your day to day life are often not the problems weighing on your soul."  
Lena considered what he said. "I just...I thought I knew someone. And I was wrong."  
Zenyatta inclined his head "Perhaps this person does not know themself"  
"Yeah...I suppose. Anyway it was nice to meet you. Thanks for everything."  
The orbs around Lena were recalled and hovered around Zenyatta again. "I enjoyed meeting you Lena." Slowly he raised from the ground and floated away.  
Lena watched him go for a second then turned and walked away. It was late but she definitely wasn't tired. She walked toward the hangar, Winston was usually up at this time.  
"Not everything needs to be your hoity-toity lasers."  
"I'm just saying that maybe some of the defense turrets around the base should be upgraded." Winston said.  
"Upgraded?! You know full well my turrets are the best in the world and have a much longer range than your little Tesla cannons..."  
Winston sighed "Ughh. I'm just...never mind." He turned when he heard someone come in. "Oh, hello Lena, you're up late."  
"Hey Winston!" She said cheerfully, then turned to the short man next to him, "Hi there, I'm Lena."  
The man shook her hand vigorously, "I'm Torbjorn, chief engineer around here. You're the newest recruit aren't you?"  
"Technically I'm a trainee." Lena said. "At least that's what Jack keeps saying."  
They hadn't noticed someone else had come into the room. "That could change if you want."  
They turned and saw that it was Jack. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean I'm offering you a job." He said. "A full Overwatch agent. You wouldn't see any field work..." He couldn't finish his sentence because Lena had run over and nearly tackled him.  
“Oh my god thank you thank you! Thank you, you won't regret this."  
"I already do." He said gruffly, pushing her off. "But you're probably the best pilot I've ever seen, you know how to handle yourself. I'm gonna handle your training myself after that little incident at Lumerico. And you're finishing college."  
"Yeah of course. Wow I can't believe it. I need to call my parents! And my friends from the Air Force! Haha, wait until they hear where Tracer is now." They looked at her quizzically. "Tracer was my call sign back when I flew in the R.A.F. Picked it myself."  
Jack smirked and extended his hand. "Welcome to Overwatch Tracer."

-

"Don't let her get away!" One of the guards shouted! "I found her she's over he-" before the young guard could finish his sentence, blood exploded from his neck and when his body dropped, the rest of the group was able to see who had fired the shot. Widowmaker was perched on the catwalk in the center control building of Lucheng Interstellar in Lijiang Tower. "Je te vois" she murmured to herself. She pulled the trigger once again taking out the rest before they had a chance to fire at her. " Un, deux, trois". All three men collapsed in a heap. Widowmaker hopped down to the ground floor. She stepped over the mess and continued her way to the main chamber.

She walked towards the end of the hall. Once there she activated her recon helmet. She was able to see guards in the attack position as well as a group of bodies being taken to an elevator. 'There!' Taking advantage of her recon helmet, she was able to plan her next move. She pointed her grapple hook up at one of the steel beams on the ceiling. She launched the hook and flung herself upwards without being heard. Once she reached the ceiling she unhooked her grapple and let her body fall feet first on top of a security guard. Once her heels hit the metal floor she took off towards the next guard. She deactivated her scope and fired away at the confused guard. She took her down easily. But now her cover was for sure blown. Nowhere to hide.

Widowmaker quickly took out a security guard coming up the stairs. His lifeless body sliding back down. Widowmaker looked towards the other room where the elevator was. She was able to see the group of bodies head up about 6 floors before her recon helmet timed out. "Very well" She said to herself, bracing for her journey through the facility. Her recon helmet retracted just in time for her to see another guard throwing a punch at her face. Widowmaker leaned her body back far enough for the guard to miss. She then took the woman's arm quickly and twisted it behind her back. Widowmaker wasted no time pulling her arm all the way, instantly dislocating her arm. The guard yelled out in pain. Widowmaker caught a glimpse of a gun being pointed at her and made the split second decision to swing the crying girl in front of her letting the bullet hit her instead, quieting her cries for good.

She threw away the girl's body and finished off the other guard with a spray from her rifle. Her path was clear. Lijiang security would be after her, but Widowmaker had been fully briefed on her mission and knew exactly where to go. She activated the homing beacon on her wrist, confident that she would be complete with the mission in under 12 minutes. Widowmaker started down the stairs. She leapt down the stairwell and ran towards the elevator. Widowmaker had a feeling it would be useless to take it up to follow her target. She shot her rifle at the tall window next to the elevator. She swung herself outside the building. She looked up to where the elevator was stationed, a few stories below the roof. The wind blew hard into her ear. She aimed her grapple hook just right and fired it upwards. It connected with the roof’s ledge. She wrapped her cable around her arm and waist. She activated the retract feature and up she went. 

“This way, quickly. I know why she is here.” Spoke the lead engineer for Lucheng. “ I need to redirect the blueprints to our other systems off base before she gets here.” He strode to the main computer.  
“Then we get you out of here.” One of the guards said while reloading his weapon. The lead engineer chuckled sadly as he typed madly away. “We can try.” Widowmaker kicked in the glass window to the Research and Development office. A handful of guards reached for their weapons but were quickly taken care of. The lead engineer looked over his shoulder and cursed. Widowmaker’s rifle made a loud click noise as she reloaded. The engineer stared at the assassin. The engineer's heart pounded hard inside his chest. “You will allow me access to what I want. That is the only way for you to leave with your life.” The engineer ignored her lie and turned around to finish his transfer. He barely had time to press another button before Widowmaker rattled off a shot directly in his back and through his heart. The engineer slumped forward onto the console. The large computer panel held his body up. Widowmaker walked to the body and used her rifle to push the corpse onto the ground. 

She knelt down and took his access card to get into the schematics storage. Lucheng had been developing new engines for their spacecraft but they would now be refitted for Talon vehicles. She approached the console, took the small extraction device from her hip and plugged it into the terminal. It took 30 seconds, transmitting all the files back to headquarters before deleting them here and leaving a virus to cripple Lucheng's system. When the device glowed with they stylized "T" of her organization, Widowmaker took the device back and turned to leave. When she reached the door she heard something and looked down. One of the guards was still alive and reaching for his sidearm. Widowmaker kicked his weapon away, put her rifle to his chest and fired. She smirked "Hm, Je dois etre negligent." Widowmaker returned to the roof and waited for extraction.

Widowmaker endured the long descent of the elevator down into Talon's base. When the doors opened she strode quickly down the hall. There weren’t many other agents around which she was glad for, she wasn't in the mood to see or speak to anyone, unfortunately she still had to debrief after the mission. She walked into the audience chamber and saw that the Talon Commander was already projected in the large, imposing screen. "We've analyzed the plans you retrieved from Lijiang." He said, immediately as she entered the room. "Engineering has already begun work on them. You did well."  
"Thank you" She said shortly.  
"Your work has been exceptional lately." She said nothing, knowing her work had been perfect. "This is your next assignment." A picture appeared on the screen. "Ana Amari. You two have met obviously. And her reputation precedes her. But we need Overwatch thrown into chaos and the loss of one of their core members will do it." Two smaller pictures appeared underneath Ana. One was Morrison and the other was....Lena. "Amari is likely to accompanied by Strike Commander Morrison or their newest recruit Lena Oxton." He gazed coldly at Widowmaker. "Any and all of them should be eliminated. Without question."

'Foolish girl, she never learns'. Widowmaker couldn’t believe Lena would join Overwatch! Didn't her run in with death push it out of her mind? Obviously not. She stared back at the Talon Commander, as if to challenge him. She had a hunch he was holding something back from her. She didn't care for that at all, but she wasn't going to confront him about either. She could never. At least not with how they programmed her. The Commander spoke, "The details will be sent to you as soon as everything has gone over with myself and my advisors. Until then, enjoy your down time." With that being said, everyone knew to take his words as a dismissal. The Talon operatives all rose and exited. 

The Commander shut off the broadcast. He exited the chamber through a thick, solid black door on his right. The door clicked loudly behind him.  
"We got a problem Capitãn".The Commander turned his head towards the voice.  
“Sombra." Once her name was revealed, she allowed herself to appear. "What's the problem?" Sombra sat down in one of the black office chair and spun it around once. The chair slowed to a stop, facing the unamused commander.  
"I know you and your, ‘expert team’, have scoured those schematics..." She had done air quotes around the term "expert team ". Sombra knew she was way better than any of those MIT agents, she wished The Commander would see that! "But they looked over something I think you would like to know..." She glided her hand in the air in front of her, creating a pink screen filled with coding. Her eyes shifted back and forth while she looked for the information she needed. "Aha! Aquí!" She flicked her wrist and the rest of the coding disappeared. She placed her hand over her screen and made it expand. She stood there smiling with one hand on her hip.  
The Commander took a couple steps closer. "What am I looking at?" He asked. Sombra dipped her body in desperation.  
"Ay dios mío!" She chuckled. "It says that Lucheng had already made a teleportation matrix. And it works!"  
The Commander rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I can't have that. Widowmaker already destroyed any trace of the blueprints for this, but if they already have one, then they could easily reverse engineer it. I could send Widowmaker back to destroy the one they have, it would be easy to get back in. They'd still be disorganized after her last attack..." 

Sombra 'ahmed' loudly to get the rambling commander's attention. “Lucheng doesn't have the device, not anymore." The Commander looked back at Sombra.  
"Then who does? Where is it?" Sombra grinned. This was what she lived for. Knowing things that other people didn’t or didn’t want her to know. The look on their faces when she revealed her information sent her a rush. She created a new screen pressed a few buttons and then pushed the screen towards The Commander. It glided to a stop right Infront of him. He stared down at image. Sombra walked around The Commander, her hand slid across his chest to his shoulder.  
She leaned into his ear; "Overwatch has it." The image showed a clipping of a newspaper. There was a photo of Winston and Commander Morrison shaking hands and Lena standing in her pilot suit. All three of them were standing in front of a huge jet. The headline read ' New jet heads out in its first high speed mission to support Omniac refugees'."They plan on launching in 2 days. They are making a show of it." Sombra slid off the Commander's shoulder."You know all the important Overwatch idiots are going to be there. Perfect place to stage something, don't you think?" The Commander nods, liking what he was hearing.  
"Yeah, that's good. We could take care of Amari and Morrison as well as the teleportation matrix!" Excellent work Sombra." The Commander headed towards the door that lead to the audience chamber. "I'll get Widowmaker back here and..." When The Commander tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. He turned around at Sombra. Sombra's hand had hacked the door's lock.  
"What are you doing?" He demanded.  
"You don't need Widowmaker for this!"  
"She is my best assassin! Of course she is getting this mission!".  
"She can't be trusted remember!" She had said that a little louder than she had planned on. Realizing who she was talking to she composed herself.  
"Widowmaker is my perfect assassin." The Commander said in a low tone. " She has done great things for this organization." He stepped closer. "She will be perfect in her mission. I made her that way." Knowing she was not going to get anywhere with this knuckle dragger, she opted for something else.  
"Fine, but let me take care of the teleportation matrix. I will make sure nothing can be retrieved." Sombra grinned and the door's lock clicked open. The Commander turned to leave.  
"Very well... Do not disappoint me."

-

Ana kicked Lena's legs farther apart. "Oi!"  
"You're not paying attention to your posture." Ana said. "You'll never fire a rifle properly like that." Lena adjusted her posture, attempting to hold the gun as Ana had showed her. She had never been comfortable with rifles but wanted to try as she wanted to be at least somewhat competent with all the weapons Overwatch used.  
"Keep your breathing still." Lena obeyed, looked through the scope and fired. After a moment, the training bot rolled toward them so they could see how she did. Lena had hit its shoulder, barely. "That's..uh better." Ana said. 

Lena just had to stop and catch her breath. She thought she was in pretty good shape but at some point Jack had overlapped her. He was coming up behind her now. "Sorry Jack...just... out of breath." He only chuckled. "Don't sweat it kid. You did plenty and I'm feeling spry today. Go get some rest. Don't forget to do your homework."

"I will not...juggle." Zenyatta said as he continued floating.  
"Aw come on Zen I'm sure you'd be great at it!" Lena said. "At least let me try." She laughed and playfully made a leap for one of the orbs rotating around him.  
Zenyatta quickly floated higher into the air. "I am not one for...sport. Apologies. I must meet with another student of mine. I will be gone for some time."  
"Aw all right luv, I guess I'll see you later."  
He began to float away. Lena swore she heard him say quietly, "I can juggle better than you." "Wot"  
"Farewell" 

One of the engines on the enormous jet was open so that Winston could tinker with it. With the big test in a few days, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. The hangar was definitely a mess, tools and spare parts scattered everywhere.  
"Winstonnn" Lena called as she walked in. "I've got your favorite." Startled by Lena's entry Winston jerked his head and hit it on the ship. “Oi, sorry big guy."  
“Eh it's alright. But no more peanut butter. I've already eaten half my weight in fruit today."  
Lena set down the peanut butter and bananas on the nearest table. "How was training today?" He asked her.  
"It was great! Well I don't think I'm very good at shooting rifles..."  
"I'll work on something for you."  
"Other than that though, it went all right. How's work coming along on the Slipstream here?" "Done."  
"Really?!”  
"Yep, I just need to close this engine up then she's ready." Winston gave her a mischievous look. "How'd you like to take it for ride?"  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah no reason not to. You should be familiar with the controls before we officially launch. Just no teleporting." Lena agreed and quickly hopped into the jet. She familiarized herself with all the controls while Winston finished patching up the engine. Everything was more or less familiar to her except for the teleportation controls which she expected Winston would explain to her over the next couple days. Winston climbed into the co-pilot seat afterward. "Ok," He said as they prepped for take off. "Nice and slow."  
Lena took the controls, and gently lifted her up, then engine whined softly. Suddenly Lena gunned it forward and with the Slipstream zoomed out of the hangar.  
Winston clutched the armrests on his seat. "Ugh I think I'm gonna be sick." He said over the roar of the engine,"I’d forgotten how much I hate flying."  
Lena laughed then slowed it down. They were above the base now and Lena brought the ship level and cruised out toward the ocean. "Haha, sorry big guy. But she handles great! Don't think I've ever flown something so smooth."  
Winston still looked sick. "I really appreciate that." He said, looking like he was going to throw up. Lena took it easy so Winston could recover. She cruised out to the ocean and admired the view. For a military base Gibraltar was strikingly beautiful. Lena was quiet for a moment. "Thanks for this."  
"Uh...a plane?"  
"Just...everything." Winston smiled. Before he could respond the comm on the dashboard crackled to life.  
"Kid what the hell are you doing with my jet?" Said the voice.  
"Uh..nothing boss. I mean, me and Winston were just.."  
"Yeah ‘just’ nothing, get my plane back here." Jack said. "No joyrides."


	5. Chapter 5

Widowmaker wasn't walking very fast but Sombra still had to hurry to catch up with her. "Dios mio flaca you can see I'm trying to talk to you!" Widowmaker was amused but didn't let it show. She turned around and faced the teenage hacker. Sombra was undoubtedly skilled but she didn't care for working with the inexperienced girl.   
"Can I help you?"   
Sombra crossed her arms and smiled, "Yeah I just wanted to go over the plan for our next mission."   
Widowmaker frowned. "Quoi?"   
Sombra laughed "I guess you haven't seen the updated mission brief. But....the Comandante thought it was a good idea for both of us to be on this one."   
Widowmaker could feel her teeth grinding. Sombra's smug little smile only widened and with a flick of her wrist she called up a blueprint of Gibraltar. "Annnywayy I was thinking that the key to everything is their stupid plane. Slipstream or whatever." The schematics for Slipstream appeared as well, then one of the buildings on the hologram blinked. "The hangar is here." Sombra continued, "If we can get in there I only need a second to reprogram the ship’s systems. That ought to take care of your old college buddy and draw out Morrison and Amari, then you could you know," She tapped Widowmaker on the forehead, "Boop."

Widowmaker snatched Sombra's hand before she could bring it back.   
"Your only job in this mission is to destroy that jet. You leave the rest to me. Len... I will take care of the girl" Sombra yanked her hand back from Widowmaker's grip.   
"Ay! I hear you araña, just don't miss this time." Sombra shaped her hand like a gun, made a "pew" noise then turned and walked away. Sombra could hear Widowmaker's heels clack away from her, she turned her head and watched the tall assassin as she walked up the stairs to the agents' quarters.   
"We'll see who gets to her first, araña." 

-

Overwatch agents from all around the world had arrived at Gibraltar for the launch of the Slipstream. News coverage for the event was allowed and for the first time in years, non Overwatch agents were allowed to enter the base. People were gathering all around the airfield, ready to see the huge jet in action. 

Inside the hangar, Lena paced back in forth. Winston walked in from the bay door. His face beamed with excitement. "It's a perfect day for flying! Clear sky's and only the slightest breeze!" Lena stopped pacing and looked outside through the open hangar door. She could hear the excited chatter from the spectators. It was a beautiful day she thought to herself.   
“You okay Lena?" Lena turned her head to look at Winston.   
"I'm nervous," she stated. "For these people, this Jet is a symbol of recovery. It's a huge step in bringing the world together again. And I am it's pilot." She smiled at the thought.   
"Is the Slipstream’s pilot ready to go?" Jack had entered the hangar. He was dressed in his best uniform, with his medals pinned in place. Lena stood up straight and saluted the Overwatch commander.  
"Ready for take off sir!" Jack walked over to Lena and placed his hands on her shoulder.   
"I know you're going to be great out there. The teleportation matrix has been thoroughly tested. And you've been taught how it works inside and out. I do believe you are ready Tracer." With that, Commander Morrison headed out to the Jeep parked outside the hangar. Winston gave Lena a big ape hug. "Be careful out there"   
Lena laughed "I will!" Winston let Lena go and hobbled out to the Jeep. 

Morrison drove the Jeep to where the top ranked agents were sitting. There, he was to give a speech before take off. He parked the Jeep and Ana opened the door for him. "Thank you Captain Amari" The sniper gave a small laugh. In a mimicry voice she responded, "My pleasure Commander Morrison. Come on Jack, I thought we were passed this." Jack smiled and loosened up a bit. But only a bit. 

-

The scope was lined in-between the captain and the commander. But bodies kept passing in front of them, making the shot more difficult. 'When will these fools settle down into their seats!' Widowmaker thought. She was perched on top of a building that was halfway buried into the side of the mountain. She had a clear view of the airstrip. She needed the two agents to take their seats on the stage. She had already planned on making an example of the Overwatch agents by shooting Morrison mid speech. Then it would be a quick shot to the right for Captain Amari. She focused her scope on the hangar. Widowmaker pressed her comm unit.

"Sombra have you disabled the teleportation matrix?" All she got back was dead air. She zoomed her scope even more at the hangar. "Sombra do you copy?" Again no reply. Just then the jet lurched forward and started making its way slowly down the runway towards the stage and the spectators. "SOMBRA! what are you-..." 

"Relax Azul, I got it." Widowmaker was furious! She was supposed to destroy the teleportation matrix before it started moving. Widowmaker moved her scope back and forth from the stage and the jet. She could see Lena in the cockpit. All smiles.

For the first time she could remember Widowmaker's hands were trembling. She turned the scope back to Morrison but couldn't help but look back at Lena. The crowd in front of Morrison erupted in applause which shook her back to the moment. Suddenly the enormous jet roared to life and slowly began to rise from the ground. Widowmaker began to breathe heavily, "Merde!" she said.   
Sombra's voice voice buzzed in her ear. "Anytime now flaca. Hurry and let's get out of here." Widowmaker ran to the edge of the building.  
"I've been spotted Sombra, get clear."  
"Ay pendeja!..."

Widowmaker reached up and took the comm unit out of her ear and leapt off the building. She made her way to the nearest building; evading the Overwatch agents as most of them were at the Slipstream launch. She burst open the door and found only two agents inside. Widowmaker kicked the first one across the face, then spun to smash the other one's head against the wall. With both of them disabled she turned to the console and looked for a way to hail the plane. There was a microphone nearby, she moved it closer as the system was connecting to the ship. The comm made beep as it patched into the line and Widowmaker spoke.   
"....hello?" After a moment Lena replied. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"How's she flying?" Said Winston's voice over the comm.   
Lena brought her finger to her head set . "Like a dream!" She could hear people on the ground cheering her on.  
“I’m so happy to hear that! I was worried that it's size would make it difficult."   
Lena scoffs, "Come on Winston, give ya self a little credit, and hey! Give me some too hahaha" Winston chuckled "I guess I deserve a little bit. But you're the star of the hour," he said, looking out to the crowd. "Better give them a show."   
Lena laughed, feeling exhilarated, she pulled the main lever for the teleportation controls. At first nothing happened. Then there was a loud grinding noise. The plane buckled and Lena gritted her teeth and pulled the stick up, barely keeping Slipstream in control. There was a beep at the console, someone was trying to patch in on the comm. She tapped the screen and connected the line.   
After a moment she heard "...hello?" Lena froze. She would recognize the voice anywhere.   
"What are you doing here?" She said, her voice low.  
"I don't have much time" Widowmaker said, "You have to land that jet now! Don't activate the teleportation matrix..."   
“What are you doing here?” She said again. “What is this?”  
There was a painful pause. “I just...you have to…”  
"What kind of person are you Amélie? You know I cared about you. And you....you tried to kill me!" Widowmaker gritted her teeth.   
"Just.... just land the plane..."   
"It's too late Amélie! Whatever you’re trying to do, it's too late!" 

She pulled off the headset and threw it away, her eyes hot with tears. She struggled to keep control of Slipstream but the engine was failing. In front of her the control began to...flicker? The air inside the malfunctioning jet became electrified. She felt something in her chest piercing and hot. The plane had almost made it back to Gibraltar when it crashed, right into the ocean.

The crowd was stunned and silent. Alarms whined and Overwatch agents tried to get the crowd to disperse. Winston was still trying to raise Lena on the comm.   
"What happened."   
Winston turned around and saw Jack coming toward him. "I uh...I don't know I mean everything tested perfectly."   
Jack grabbed him by the armor and pulled him forward. "I swear to God," he growled "if you don't tell me exactly what...if something happened...you'll have ME to answer to and believe me when I say I'm the last person you want to go to war with."   
Winston pushed Jack off with a growl and was about to explode with anger when he heard something. It was Lena's voice over the comm "Come on Winston, give ya self a little credit, and hey! Give me some too hahaha" Winston frowned deeply. After a few moments it happened again. "Come on Winston, give ya self a little credit, and hey! Give me some too hahaha"   
Jack was also frowning and looked at Winston quizzically "What the hell is that?"   
Winston was suddenly deep in contemplation. "Some kind of temporal displacement..." Suddenly Winston pushed Jack out of the way and started running back to his lab.   
"Get the wreckage out of the ocean!" he called back to Jack. "I need to examine it."

Alarms were blaring as Amelie stood at the console. She couldn't move, she had heard everything. Then she heard something else. "Intruder in the comm room. Intruder in the comm room." One of the guards was still conscious. Widowmaker swiftly kicked the guard across the face, grabbed her rifle and ran out of the room. 

The base was in chaos but all the activity was at the crash site. A quick burst from her rifle finished off two Overwatch agents in her way and she kept running. She was about to return the comm unit to her ear and call Sombra when she heard something above her. Widowmaker swung her rifle around, expertly zooming in on the area she heard the noise. Up on top of one of the buildings she saw it was Amari, rifle pointed right at her. Before she could react Amari fired. The bullet went straight through the palm of Widowmakers hand. She screamed and dropped her rifle. There was a flash of purple light and Sombra appeared behind Widowmaker. 

"Need some help Araña?" She said as she pulled out her automatic weapon and sprayed at the rooftop. Amari retreated and tossed a flasbang grenade at the two of them. "There's two of them here Jack, send reinforcements to my position." The two of them staggered backward covering their eyes. Sombra slapped a device on Widowmaker's wrist "Hora de irse." Sombra activated the cloaking field and the two of them disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

It took all of her power to ignore Sombra on the flight back to base. Sombra was rather cavalier about the failed mission as Widowmaker tended to her hand. They took separate descending elevators and Sombra left with a condescending "See ya later." Widowmaker ignored the other agents staring at her as she made her way to speak to The Commander. The doors opened automatically and she walked in. The room was empty and the immense screen was off. She frowned, not sure what to expect. It took an unusually long time for the Talon Commander to appear on the screen, anger radiating off him.   
"Explain yourself." He said simply.   
"The plane crashed sooner than I expected. I was spotted before I could get a clean shot..."   
"I've had enough of your lies." He said calmly, and reached down to activate a recording of Amelie's call to the Slipstream . It began to play, and her blood turned to ice. "I don't know how long this has been going on but I am tired of dealing with your sentimentality." 

Widowmaker figured that if she was going to have a chance to survive she needed to get out now. She turned to run, but instantly a defensive turrets rose from the ground and fired.Widowmaker expected the sharp pain of a bullet. But the turret hadn’t fired a bullet. She felt too groggy to move as the Commander continued to speak and the serum from the sleep dart made its way through her system. "I've invested far too much in you to kill you, Widowmaker. And you're good at what you do. The scientists tell me they've developed a new neural conditioning process. Afterward I shouldn't have to deal with your emotions ever again." 

Two guards rushed into the room and grabbed both arms of the kneeling assassin and pulled her to her feet. Widowmaker's eyes couldn't focus. The sleep serum was taking over her body. She still tried to pull free but it was a pathetic attempt. 

"Take her down to the neural chamber. Prep her for surgery. The surgeon will let me know when she is ready to go." Widowmaker couldn't move but she could hear just fine. She began to panic. Her condition must be fading, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this amount of fear. By the time the guards made it to the elevator with Widowmaker, she was almost completely gone. The elevator descended to the dark floors. It slowed to a stop. The doors slid open and the last thing Widowmaker could see was darkness. If it was because she finally passed out or if it was just the floor itself, she would never know…

-

It was the middle of the night and Gibraltar was flooded with lights. Jack had only just taken the base off emergency lock down. From the command center he could see Torbjorn’s drones flying over the ocean scanned for any more pieces of the wreckage or Lena's body...He shook his head, he couldn't think about that right now. The main part of the wreckage had already been bright to Winston's lab. Jack sat down and buried his head in his hands. Behind him a door opened.   
"The base is clear Jack." Ana said as she walked in. "No more Talon agents buzzing around and I've doubled security for the night."   
She took a seat next to him and Jack nodded, "That's good..." He said then sighed, "This is my fault Ana."   
"It's as much my fault Jack, there's nothing we couldn't have done differently."  
"I appreciate the thought." Jack said "But at the end of the day this is on me. When this is all over I plan on resigning..." Ana slapped him across the face   
"اصمت!" She said, her voice full of emotion. "We'll need you now more than ever."   
"But..."   
Ana scoffed. "I wouldn't accept your resignation anyway."   
Jack looked at her. "I'm your commanding officer."  
Ana crossed her arms. "That doesn't mean I'd just let you walk out on us." Jack chuckled softly. "You're a real stubborn asshole sometimes you know that?"   
"Someone around her has to keep you in check Morrison." 

Winston's lab was a mess. The wreckage of the Slipstream was in the hangar, hooked up to the main computer running diagnostics. Winston had gathered all his white boards and was scrawling equations out. He reached for the comm "Torbjorn." He said into it.   
"Looks like you got all the pieces Winston." Torbjorn replied. "The drones aren't coming up with anything else."   
Winston thought for a moment. "Hm, there's no...no body, is there?" Torbjorn sighed   
"No. Not yet."

-

Widowmaker was slowly regaining consciousness. She tired to move her fingers but felt no response. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings. She was in some kind of tube, floating in liquid with a heavy breathing mask attached to her face. She couldn’t really see anything outside but it looked like a Talon medical facility. She felt cold. She closed her eyes. ' It's happening again. I remember. I remember everything.' She thought to herself. Amélie started to shake. She was crying. For the first time since her first reconditioning, she was Amélie. And she regretted ever agreeing to go through with the experiment. They had lied to her. The experiment was meant to make her smarter and stronger than before. Not a slave. That's when something started knocking on the glass. Amélie opened her eyes. She saw nothing and then Sombra uncloaked herself. 

"Hola araña." She stood with her hand on her hip and her finger on her chin. She gave the exposed woman a once over. "I can see why The Commander is obsessed with you." She teased. Amélie could not move or speak, only listen. "Now I know you are probably going through alot right now, but I just, LOVE seeing you like this. You know I used to be intimidated by you." Sombra flicked the glass. "I'm sure once they finish with you, everything will go back to normal. You'll go back to being The Commander's favorite." Sombra grins. "So I'm going to enjoy this while I can. Which reminds me, I have some news you may be interested in hearing..." 

Sombra created a screen, swiped her finger across it a couple times, then pressed down on the screen. An image popped up. She flipped the screen with a quick swish of her hand. She brought up the image up to Amélie's face. Amélie's eyes never left the hacker. She was staring holes into her. "Come on Amiga! You know what, it's probably hard to see in there anyways, I'll just read it for you." She smiled and brought her screen back. "Let's see... ' salvaging of the Slipstream has finished, now investigation in what caused the accident is underway." She stops to laugh, "yeah good luck haha, where were we, blah blah blah, not Important, yadda yadda yadda, oh! Here we go! ‘Thankfully the pilot was able to steer the jet into the ocean and prevented an even bigger catastrophe. But was killed in the process.” Bubbles poured out of Amélie's mask. "Lena Oxton will be laid to rest with full honors tomorrow in the Gibraltar cemetery’... Huh," 

Sombra looked up at Amélie. Amélie twisted her body, trying not to listen to what Sombra was saying. "How do you bury a body that's not there." With that, Amélie looked right at Sombra. Amélie shook her fists trying to get them to move. Sombra busted out in laughter. "I got to get a photo of that look on your face hahaha" SLAM! 

Amélie had slammed her fists on the glass making Sombra jump back. Eyes wide, Sombra took a step back. Amélie dropped her hands, clearly exhausted. Sombra walked back to the tube."You know, it's a shame you woke up so early, they haven't even begun the neuro serum injections yet. That's the best part." Sombra taps the glass. "Boop" Then she disappeared, cloaked once more, leaving Amélie alone while she wept.

-

The cemetery wasn't far from Gibraltar and civilians lined the streets to pay their respects as the procession went by. Two cars followed the hearse, each one carrying members of Overwatch, surrounding them was a police escort. The cemetery was relatively small, surrounded by an ornate blue colored fence. The sign uptop carried only the Overwatch logo. The three cars slowly drove in. Few were allowed to the burial, the public ceremony had occurred earlier. Jack sat in the front car with a new suit and a haircut. He looked out ahead as the hearse pulled over. The gravesite had been prepared. Actually seeing it in person broke his heart. 

Ana tapped his shoulder and they exited the car. Lena's parents exited the car followed by a small group of Lena's friends she had known from her days in the RAF. Jack, Ana and Torbjorn exited the other car. Zenyatta floated nearby, followed by a procession of Shambali monks. Lena's mother quickly took her seat. Her husband Robert moved to the hearse; he, Jack, Ana and her air force friends were to serve as the pallbearers. They quietly acknowledged each other before slowly carried the empty casket to the grave and laid Lena Oxton to rest.

-

 

"Widowmaker. Can you hear me?" Widowmaker came to life, breathing in sharply. She sprung up from the cold metal table and looked at her surroundings. The experimental Talon facility was dark and could barely see the Talon scientists working. She gazed down at her arms and stomach. Her entire body was an unhealthy color purple, but she didn’t panic. She didn’t care. She couldn’t feel anything. Immediately in front of her was her Commander. "Oui, sir." She said after a small amount of time passed."Widowmaker reporting for assignment." He inclined his head.   
"You'll receive your first assignment from Intel when we're done here. But first..." He pulled something from his jacket pocket. "Tell me who this is." He said holding up a photograph. Widowmaker scanned it for a moment.   
"Gabriel Reyes. Talon Agent. Status:Active." The Commander nodded and held up another. Widowmaker's lip twitched.  
"Alias:Sombra. Talon Agent. Status:Active." He flipped to the next photo.   
"Lena Oxton. Agent of Overwatch. Status:Deceased." The final picture.   
"Amelie LaCroix. Deceased."


	7. Chapter 7

Winston was typing furiously at the computer. The diagnostics from the Slipstream had been confusing him for several days. He still wasn't sure had happened. Something had gone wrong with the engines which in turn affected the teleportation matrix in a way he didn’t fully understand.   
"Working late?" He looked over and saw Ana coming in.   
"Of course." Winston said simply. Ana frowned.   
"Have you slept at all lately?"   
Winston rubbed the back of his head. "Some. I just lose track of time,you know."   
"You missed the funeral."   
He nodded. "Yeah." He had been working non-stop but even if he hadn't been, Lena's funeral might have been too heartbreaking for him.   
"Don't wallow Winston. We're here for you, this is difficult for all of us."  
"I'm not..really." He gestured to the white boards. "Been keeping busy as you can see...not that this gibberish means anything to you hehe."  
"What are you working on?"   
Winston sighed. "I'll let you know when I'm certain."

Ana placed her hand on Winston's hand and looked him in the eyes. She knew he was hurting. Everyone has their own way with dealing with grief. She patted his hand and turned to leave. Winston went straight to work.

It was just past midnight and Winston had fallen asleep on his desk. Everything in his lab was on. Lights, computers, coffee maker. Whatever he was working on was set on pause while the large ape slept. 

The lights above the lab started to flicker. A fuzzy light appeared suddenly in the middle of the lab. But just as quickly as it came it was gone. But the blue light came back, causing the lights to flicker more intensely. A static hum echoed softly through the lab. The light continued to disappear and reappear, causing the equipment to glitch and flicker. The blue light seemed to get closer to Winston every time it reappeared. Winston slowly lifted his head. The lights flickering and computers beeping had finally entered his dreaming. He looked around at the chaos. 

"What in the world...?" That's when the blue light reappeared. Winston panicked and fell out of his chair. The blue light lunged forward but disappeared before touching Winston. Winston picked himself up and reached for his walkie talkie. He pressed the button on its side. 

"Winston!" An echoey voice zapped through the lab. Winston stopped and turned around. He set the walkie talkie back on the table. He waited for the blue light to come back. Sure enough it did. This time the light seemed to fall towards the floor. Winston carefully walked towards it. The light seemed to glitch just like his computers. He could hear a small hum coming from the form. He reached his arm out to it. The light seemed to reach out to him as well

 

A voice almost too soft to hear came from the blue glitch. "Wha-... Happenin... me Winst-" the form disappeared again and came back. "Help-..." This time Winston was close enough to the form to see a familiar face. "LENA!" Winston reached for her but his hands went right through. He could feel something in the light but nothing he could grab.

-

"What are you telling me?" Jack said, scowling deeply at Winston. The scientist looked disheveled and his lab was still a mess. He had a pot of coffee in his hand and was pouring it straight down his throat.   
"Something happened." Winston said eagerly. "During the Slipstream crash." He indicated the wreckage of the plane. "I'm having trouble understanding why, and Lucheng's schematic files were deleted in some kind of cyber attack, but the teleportation matrix uses temporal distortion to open..." Jack held up his hands.  
"I'm a farmer from Indiana Winston. Explain it to me like I am." Winston sighed   
"The teleportation matrix works by manipulating time. I think something happened to her.....I don't I don't I don't....know what to call it she was...unhooked from her timestream. That's why we haven't been able to find her...her body." Jack was exasperated.   
"Then where is she?" Winston took a deep breath. He hadn't yet told anyone what happened the other night for fear of sounding insane.   
"I saw her Jack. She was here...just...just for a moment...very unstable." Jack stared him down intensely.   
"Winston." He growled. "I just buried a 23 year old girl. I looked her mother and father in the eye as we laid their child to rest. And now you're telling me she's alive?! Here lost in time like a damn science fiction movie." He laughed without mirth. "You know how this sounds don't you?" Winston glared at him.   
"Don't talk down to me." Jack shook his head and turned to leave. "What if it's true Jack? What if I can save her." Jack stopped walking.   
"Then do it. You know I'm no good with this gibberish. What do you need?"   
"An assistant would be nice."   
"I'll see what I can do."

-

"Madam Secretary are you ready?"   
"Yes." Said Gabrielle Adawe. "Gather my things." Her attendants did so and began to follow her out. Her driver pulled up with a police escort as she left the United Nations building. As she entered the armored limousine she answered her phone.   
"Secretary Adawe." She said. "No. No. I'm leaving for the summit now. I'm not going to play hardball with the Omics. If there is a diplomatic solution I will pursue it." She entered the car and the motorcade took off. Pulling out her tablet she began to prepare her remarks for the summit with the Omnics. One of her aides turned on the rear facing television.   
"Reports of increasing militarization in Russia have only heightened tensions...." He flipped the channel.   
"The United Nations has sent a delegation..."   
"Overwatch Commander Jack Morrison was unavailable for comment following the tragic death of young hotshot pilot Lena Oxton. Oxton was recruited into Overwatch while attending University in the United States after 3 years in the Royal Air Force. She was only 23 years old."

Adawe frowned at the broadcast. "What was Jack thinking..." Then, within barely two seconds, it happened. The windshield exploded into a web of cracks. The driver panicked and the car screeched to a stop. Her body guards moved to the Secretary but were too late. The bullet, fired from an extremely high powered rifle, had hit her right between the eyes.  
Widowmaker tracked the motorcade from her perch on the highest skyscraper in the city. She found the limousine and zoomed into the Secretary's car. The windows were heavily tinted but that didn't matter to her infra-sight visor. Having been briefed on the details of the vehicle she knew exactly where to fire. 

"Entrez dans mon salon Cherie." She fired. The car screeched to a halt. Knowing that she had hit her target Widowmaker laughed.

Reaper walked into place behind Widowmaker. "Alright enough, let's get out of the area." Widowmaker stopped laughing. And frowned. She stood up and gave one last glance at the scene below her. "Very well." She turned and headed towards the roof access. Reaper watched her go. He knew about the Gibraltar indecent, and he knew about what they did to Widowmaker. 

Although they were not close, Reaper did not like the new Widowmaker. There was no more playful banter between them, no more friendly competition. It might of been because of the neural reconditioning wearing off at the time before the Gibraltar incident, but she seemed even less human now.

 

Back at base, in the surveillance room, The Commander and his team had been watching the whole mission. One of the agents turned his chair and spoke to the commander. "Mission accomplished sir." The Commander nodded. " Seems like everything went down like it was supposed to, looks like her procedure was a complete success. We can now move on to the next phase. We are going to that summit." The Commander turned and left the room.

 

Sombra was waiting outside for The Commander. "Hola capitán, how did your little spider do on her first mission?"   
The Commander sighed and leaned on the wall next to Sombra. Rubbing his eyes he said, " Everything went perfectly. And thank goodness too. Now that Secretary Adawe is out of the picture, I can't see any other representative pushing for peace the way she would of." He dug in his pocket for his cigarettes. He held one in between his fingers.   
Sombra chuckled. "What about Overwatch? What about their representative?" The Commander lit his cigarette and took a quick drag.   
"The U.N would be fools to let Overwatch have a say in what the world decides."   
Sombra spread her fingers out and one of her screens formed in front of him. "It's only one email and I don't think we have any to worry about but, it’s something along the lines of just that. See for yourself."   
The Commander read through the email. " Amari huh? Not jack? That's Interesting." He chuckled to himself. " From Adawa too. We need to take this seriously. Keep spying on what Overwatch Intel you can. The completion of this mission gave us the summit. I want to continue having the upper hand." He finished his cigarette and snuffed it out on the wall.   
"Well the summit is a week away, better get started on planning our trip." Sombra smirked. "This oughta be good." The two of them started walking towards the building's exit.   
The Commander spoke "I can't believe they requested Ana and not Jack." He opened the exit door.   
Sombra walks past him, "Yeah and I also saw her hija was going to be there. That would be interesting to see."

-

Winston double and triple checked his calculations. No matter how many times he did so he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The lab was marginally less messy, instead taking up the room was a large metal platform, rigged up to his computer, cables running everywhere. He strode over to his computers and looked at the countdown. 30 seconds. He took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing.”

Winston activated the device and it began to hum loudly and glow brightly. Just as the device was powering up, the room began to flash with blue light; right on time just as Winston had calculated. Right in the center of the pad. Winston watched anxiously as the form began to take shape. "Lena." He said. "Can you hear me?" 

Her voice was garbled and slow to respond. "Yes...Winston... wots...." She blinked out before reappearing. "Winston is that you...wots happen...." Again she disappeared momentarily. Winston frowned deeply, this wasn't supposed to happen. He readjusted the settings on the computer then walked over to her. "Don't move too much, I'm not sure how stable you are." He reached out to her and found that she was solid. "What's been happening to me Winston...it's like...." She cut out again. 

Winston's computer started to beep and flash a warning sign. He cursed and returned to the keyboard, Lena began to flicker and fade. "No,no,no...." he said as the machine on the floor began to sputter and fail. Lena and Winston locked eyes one last time and she was gone. Winston slammed his fist against the table. He was on the verge of going into a rage when he noticed them. 

Jack and Ana stood by the entrance. Ana's hand was over her mouth "يا إلهي" she said. "Jack told me what you were working on but I wasn't sure I believed it...What happened to her?" Winston sighed and indicated the device on the floor. "I'm trying to find a way to stabilize Lena when she appears but...as you can see it's not working out so well."  
"Well keep at it." Jack said. "I had the eggheads on the science team make something up to help you out." Winston scoffed   
"They don't understand half of this stuff...." Jack pulled out a large tablet flipped open the kickstand and laid it on the desk.   
"Well hopefully she can." The tablet clicked on and showed a stylized "A".   
"I look forward to working with you Winston. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Athena."   
"Hello, hehe, nice to meet you." Winston said.   
Jack went on, "She's capable of running the whole base...pending your approval of course."   
"I'll look into it." Winston said.   
Ana stepped forward. "I also wanted to say goodbye Winston. The United Nations wanted a member of Overwatch present for the discussions with the Omnics. I'll be gone for two weeks." She said. "Also. Happy Birthday."   
Winston laughed sheepishly. "Uh haha, thank you I had uh..barely noticed."   
"I hadn't noticed either..." Jack said sheepishly.   
"It takes a woman to remember the important things. Morrison." She turned back to Winston. "Good luck with your work. You and Lena will be in my thoughts."

-

Jack and Ana walked away from Winston's lab. "You know I don't like to be without you." He said. "Who is else is gonna watch my back?"   
Ana laughed lightly. "You're a big boy Jack you can manage.It would be a...a miracle wouldn't it? If Winston could do it..."   
Jack sighed. "I don't put much stock in miracles these days." She started to walk away. "Be careful Ana. Wouldn't be easy to replace you."   
She laughed again. "You know what they say about old soldiers."


	8. Chapter 8

She didn't have much time. The sleep dart would wear off soon and Reaper would wonder why they weren't back at base. She only needed a few minutes. Hoping that no one was around, she pulled the dark coat over herself, not used to hiding the dark hue of her skin. The pristine grass and high blue colored fence seemed at odds with the dark colors she wore. She didn't even know why she was here. She didn't feel anything but some part of her, for some reason, just had to see it… and when she did her expression didn't change. "Lena Oxton" the grave said. Underneath, "We ourselves must walk our path in the Iris." Barely a moment after reading the tombstone she quickly turned around and walked away.

She walked quickly back to the car. She had parked a few blocks away in case Reaper did wake early. She would have an excuse. 'But why would I risk this? For a dead Overwatch agent? It makes no sense. Who was she?' She turned a corner and stopped. A sign above the sidewalk read 'Bookstore'. She stared at the store front for a while before entering. 

The sound of the car door slamming shut brought Reaper back from his nap. He stretched his arms and back. "We stopped?" Widowmaker said nothing. She just started the car. Reaper looked in the back seat where he saw a bag that wasn't there before. He reached back and grabbed it. He sat it in his lap. He looked at Widowmaker before he opened the bag up. She just kept driving. He stuck his hands in and took out the book."Did a bit of shopping?" He looked at Widowmaker again. She shifted gears and continued to head down a secluded pathway. 

Reaper looked the book over and chuckled. "I knew you were the poetry type. I'm surprised that didn't..." He stopped talking realizing what he was about to say. 'Does she still have her passions? Could Amélie still be there?' Reaper leaned his elbow on the car door. He closed his eyes. He just gave himself a headache trying not to bum himself out. 'It must be her subconscious. I know damn well Amélie is no longer in there. Talon would make sure of it.' 

Gabriel and Amélie both were recruited together. They had known each other since. He also helped her decide to go through with the operation. Gabriel had a lot of guilt when it came to Widowmaker. Although he tried to push it out of his mind most of the time. 'She's not my problem, I need to focus on what's good for me'. He felt the vehicle stop. He knew that they were still a ways away from base. He sat up and looked at Widowmaker. "Why did we stop?" He said low. He had one hand on the dash, ready for a quick escape if needed. They sat there for awhile. Widowmaker had her eyes focused on the tree line in front of her. Past those trees they would be in Talon territory. "Widowmaker, is everything alright?" She didn't respond to his question. She just sighed. Reaper began to get angry. "You can speak to me damn it! We're partners!"   
"Not anymore." She finally said.   
Reaper clenched his fist. "Excuse me?" Widowmaker finally broke her eye contact with the outside and looked at Reaper.   
"You will not be joining me on the next mission. It won't be necessary"   
Reaper growled. "What!? Is that what The Commander said?! What are they planning at the Summit!?" He demanded.   
"That's classified." She flatly stated.   
Reaper flopped back in his seat. He knew trying to convince her to tell him was pointless. At least with the new Widowmaker. "Drive" was the last thing Reaper said to Widowmaker for the remainder of the ride. When the vehicle approached the base, they were led through by the guards and drove to the garage. Once inside, Widowmaker parked the car in front of the guard station. Talon guards opened the door for the two agents and Widowmaker gave one guard the keys. Reaper wasted no time saying goodbye. He turned and stormed off. He was already heading up in the elevator to his room when he realized he still had her book in his hands.

-

“You didn't account for enough of variables Winston." Athena said. "Otherwise your calculations are correct." A list of adjusted settings appeared on her screen and Winston considered them. "Wouldn't the machine burn out?"   
"No, accounting for disruptions in her timestream Ms. Oxton should be stabilized in time." Winston waddled over to the machine and began making adjustments. "How are you going to solve the distance problem?" Athena asked.   
"What?"  
"Your machine only has an effective range of 61 meters. I don't imagine she'll want to spend the rest of her life here." Winston frowned.   
"I guess I hadn't thought of that....I had thought hm..."   
"I can draw up the preliminary design. But the technology you'd need is beyond me." Winston set down his tools and slowly began to walk over to the wreckage of the Slipstream. Most of the components were intact including...the teleportation matrix which had been sitting on workbench since he had examined it trying to figure out what happened to Lena.   
"What if we reverse engineer the teleportation matrix. If we make it smaller and with some modifications..."   
"Sure.” Athena said incredulously. “I'll just advance engineering ten years."   
Winston hopped over into the tire he used as a chair. "If that's what it takes."

>>>>>

 

"Do you have it?"   
"Si Capitán." Sombra pulled up the files and with a flick of her wrist transferred them to The Commander’s console. "A complete list of the delegates the UN is sending along with a schematic of the building they'll be meeting in." The Commander looked over what she had brought him. "Good work. Report back for your next assignment tomorrow." Sombra crossed her arms   
"Ay come on Capitán is that it? I don't even get to go with her on the mission? I've barely seen my old amiga since her little procedure." The Commander didn't look up at her.   
"The rest of the details on this mission are classified. Widowmaker works alone on this one." Sombra made an exaggerated motion with her arms and The Commander shot her a stern look and she knew to drop it.   
"Ughh fine." She said. "You never let anyone besides your little arana..." She turned and left in a huff. The Commander paid her no mind and went back to his work. Sombra turned the corner and ran into someone.   
"Going somewhere pequeño?"  
Sombra scoffed. "Don't call me that *Gabe*."   
Reaper growled, "Did you speak to The Commander?"   
"Yeah and just like you I got shut out of Widowmaker's big mission."   
"How did you know..." She inclined her head and looked at him. "Right...well if The Commander wants me killing Omnics it's none of my business what either of you are doing." He pushed past her and continued down the hall. Sombra chuckled.   
"Let me know when you get back amigo, we'll split a bottle of mezcal."  
Reaper rumbled over his shoulder, "No seas un niña"

-

"Joan Callamezzo reporting on scene where Overwatch’s second in command Ana Amari arrived in New York today for the coming Summit with Ominic leaders and a delegation from the UN. Strike Commander Jack Morrison has rarely been in seen in public since the tragic death of pilot Lena Oxton during an experimental flight test. Overwatch faces a new round of scrutiny in the past few days since the massacre of Omnic civilians in several locations around the globe. The attacks were committed in the name of the organization and often accompanied by virulently anti-Omnic graffiti. Overwatch has denounced all such violence but public opinion is swaying against them and Omnic leaders are warning that continued stacks against peaceful Omnics will result in violent cessation from human governments. At least one public figure, David Petras ambassador from the UK has called for the organization to be disbanded calling them, quote, ‘an inept band of rogues and oddities barely more than a group of vigilantes’. At this time the organization has given no official response and still has the support of most of the international community. Meanwhile Russia, China, Korea and others have ramped up production of anti-Omnic mechs and weapons. Tensions are high and the path forward certainly unclear. We will have more at eleven."

-

"It won't work Winston." Athena said as he fiddled with the device. "The core can't supply enough power to stabilizer her timestream." Winston sighed.  
"That's why I'm throttling the power consumption. She'll need to charge it every few days but it'll work great." Athena was silent for a moment, running diagnostics and projections.   
"Well you only have a few minutes before Ms. Oxton arrives."   
"Hm you know I'm right."   
"Don't gloat Winston." Athena put up a countdown as Winston finished the device and set it on the table. The anchor pad on the floor was ready to go and powered up. Just in time the room began to fill with blue light and her figure appeared in the room. Winston flipped the switch to turn on the pad and looked at the readings on his console, green across the board.

 

Lena began to flicker into a more solid shape. "Winston...?" She said. Then, with a final churning noise from the machine, Lena fully appeared in the room, frantically looking around confused. "Whoa!" She said, "what was that? What's happened to me Winston?"   
"The Slipstream crash, the teleportation matrix failed and disrupted your timestream. Do you remember what happened?"   
"Yeah I remember the crash but, I can't tell if it just happened or if it was a really long time ago. I don't know. Every time I try to think of it everything goes all fuzzy."   
"Well hopefully now your perception of time is normal."   
"There's no...side effects or.." She was breathing heavily and tried to calm herself.  
"No,no well..." He waddled over to the desk. "To keep you grounded outside the lab you'll need to wear this device. I call it a chronal accelerator. Try it on." He said lifting up the sleek metal device.   
"Oh all right." She fumbled to get the device on over her flight suit and adjusted the straps. "Kind of heavy but I'll get used to it. I have to wear it all the time…?"  
"Unfortunately yes" He said, "well it at least has to be near you..." As he finished his sentence Lena quickly disappeared and reappeared a short distance away.   
She realized what had happened, "Wicked!"  
"Hehe, wearing the device will provide some teleportation functionality. But it only has a limited power supply. I'll explain it all in detail..." As he continued to speak Lena began teleporting around the lab, her infectious laughter filling the room.   
"I told you so." He said looking at Athena.   
"A smart A.I. can admit when she was wrong Winston."  
"Oi who's that love?" Lena asked.   
"New computer system that runs the base. Her name is Athena."   
"Pleased to meet you Ms. Oxton." Athena said.   
"Right back at ya. Never introduced myself to a computer before." Lena teleported onto Winston's back and threw her arms around him. "Thanks big guy. I thought I was a goner for sure." Winston smiled.   
"I'm just glad you're home."


	9. Chapter 9

It took Jack everything he had to refrain from breaking down at the sight of his lost recruit. Lena immediately saluted her commander. "I apologise sir! I could not save the Slipstream."Jack put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in a deep hug. "I can't believe it." Was all he could say. Lena started to tear up. She had no idea how long people thought she was dead. Some probably accepted it. This was going to be hard for her. Jack turned to Winston. "Winston, I have no idea what to say. You saved her. We all accepted that Lena was gone. You never gave up on her..." He walked over to Winston and shook his hand. He and Winston turned to Lena. 

Jack spoke first. "Whatever you decide to do from this moment on, Overwatch will always take care of you and your family." Confused, Lena scrunched up her brows. " What do you mean?" Jack looked at the pulsing device on her chest. " We owe you so much Lena. You sacrificed your life to save all those people, including us." He motioned Winston and himself. "Your life will never be the same as it was. And this is on me." Winston stepped up. " Us."

Lena shifted her gaze from Jack to Winston. Her hands dropped to her sides. " You guys think I blame you? You really think that I'd want out?" She stepped closer to the two of them. " You saw something in me Commander Jack. You pushed for my enrollment even when the higher ups denied you! I'd like to think you made the right decision. I don't want to leave. Please don't make me. This is what I wanted." Jack fell silent. He was unsure how to answer her. This was the second time her life was in danger. How long could he let her cheat death. Lena spoke out again. "I want to be an agent of Overwatch. I know what the job entails and I've prepared myself for it. As an agent of Overwatch, I run the same risk as the others." She placed her hand on her chrono accelerator. "And weather you like it or not, I'm stuck with Overwatch." 

Jack rubbed his chin and looked down at his feet. Winston looked at Lena, who was standing with her hands on her hips. He knew this meant she would not give in to anyone. “Seems she's made up her mind commander. And it's hard to argue with that. You know she’s right." Jack snapped his head at Winston. He was about you start yelling when Lena interrupted him. "Also, I think I'm more useful now than ever." 

She winked and then zipped out of the room. Jack, still in mid yelling posture, dropped his jaw. "What? How...?"   
Winston chuckled. " She's something, isn't she?" Lena zoomed right back in with a huge grin on her face. "And I'm getting better too! Watch this!" Right as she was about to take off in another sprint. A loud rapid beeping noise interrupted her concentration. Jack reached into his pocket and brought out his cell phone. He turned his back to take the call. Winston hobbled over to Lena. " What are you going to do?" Lena was brought right back to her excitement. "Oh yeah! Okay so I call this recall and..."   
"What!?" Jack yelled. Both Winston and Lena turned to look at Jack. Whose face was contorted with fear.

-

With the summit only three days away, most of the representatives were already there. Most were staying in hotel suites in the center of the city. Ana was walking around the touristy part of the city, enjoying some time away from work. Although she was there on business, she felt no need to keep herself locked away in her room for the whole trip. She held two bags of gifts she had bought for her friends back at base. 

Ana's phone began to ring. She shifted one of the bags to her other hand to answer the phone. "Amari speaking." She paused. "Of course that's how I answer the phone! You know what kind of people call me!" She laughed. "It's good to hear your voice too habiibtii." She continued walking down the street. " I'm a little nervous, I mean it's not my first time representing for something, but this time it's important that we make peace here and now. We are close to a war, and it can be prevented." Ana sighed. "I wish Gabriela was here. Talon has gotten more aggressive. They would gain a lot from a war with the Omnics. I'm sure they'll be here at the summit." She crossed the street once the traffic cleared and continued towards her hotel. "You be careful!" She said stubbornly. " I know sweetheart, I worry about you too. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Just send me the address and I'll be there. I love you too." With that she hung up the phone.

-

Ana took one last look in the mirror. She wore a black dress that shaped her perfectly. It had a low back and the dress went just above the knee. Her thick black hair was straightened and she glared at the grey hairs she had been neglecting. She turned in her dress to see if it had anything wrong with it. Satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her purse and headed out on the street. It was starting to get cold so she walked briskly to the restaurant. 

She turned down a small alley way lit by tiny white light bulbs. The street noise seemed to fade away the further she walked down the alley. At the other end, it would let out in front of the restaurant. Ana heard her phone ding. And she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Yes yes..." She started typing. "I'm almost there Fareeha." 

"Tell your daughter you are going to be late." Ana snapped her head up towards the roof of one of the buildings. It was too late though. Widowmaker shot her rifle and struck Ana's hand. She dropped her phone. Widowmaker dropped down and reloaded. "I could of ended you right there, but somehow... It seemed fitting this way." Ana dug into her purse while Widowmaker aimed at her again and brought out her pistol. 

Ana rolled around a light pole in time to block Widowmaker's shot. Ana heard Widowmaker reload and used that opportunity to take a couple shots at her. They would of landed perfectly had Widowmaker not used her grapple hook. Widowmaker flung herself on top of the roof above Ana. Ana wasted no time taking off. She was in a bad spot. She needed better cover. She needed her rifle. Realizing she was not going to lose the assassin in heels, she kicked them off while she was running. Widowmaker unscoped and hip fired at Ana when she had clear sights. Part of Widowmaker was enjoying the chase, but she knew she couldn't risk Ana getting away. Ana made it back to the street. 

She ran out a little too far into traffic and a vehicle stopped just short of hitting her. Ana placed her hands on the hood of the car out of reflex. She had a moment to peer into the vehicle and noticed the representative of Numbani... And her two guards... With rifles! "Perfect!" She exclaimed. Widowmaker made it to the street as well. From atop the roof she scanned the street for Ana. "There!" She spotted Ana. 

Ana ran to the side door and yanked it open. "Stand back or we'll shoot!" Ana rolled her eyes. " Give your rifle you are in danger and we do not have time to..." The windshield glass shattered and a bullet landed itself between the eyes of the numbani guard furthest from Ana. The other guard jumped at the noise and turned to look at his partner. Ana reached in and grabbed the rifle in his hand ever so gently. The guard just let it happen, he was too shocked to do anything. Ana patted the gentleman's hand. Then she swing around, rifle already pointed exactly where Widowmaker was. She wasted no time pulling the trigger. The rifle let out a loud crack noise. The bullet hit the roof tile underneath Widowmaker's feet and she slid off the roof and landed hard on the ground. 

Ana disengaged and looked at the rifle closely. "Strange, this rifle has not been taken care of properly, I shouldn't have missed." Widowmaker picked herself up slowly. She lifted her head at Ana. Ana pulled the bolt handle back ready to fire another shot. Widowmaker lifted her rifle at Ana at the same time. As Ana lined her shot, time seemed to low to a crawl. 

Then Ana's eyes focused behind Widowmaker, to the tall dark haired woman who ran out of the mouth of the alleyway. 'Fareeha!?' With Ana distracted enough by her daughter, Widowmaker pulled her trigger and shot Ana. Ana's head tossed back and her body hit the ground fast and hard. "MOTHER!" Fareeha rant straight for Widowmaker. Widowmaker finished standing up and shot her grapple hook on the roof of the hotel. Fareeha tried to grab Widowmaker before she could flee, but was too late. The assassin was gone. Fareeha ran to her mother and held her in her lap. Pharah placed her hand on the wound and pressed as hard as she could to stop the bleeding. "Someone help! Call an ambulance!" Ana was not moving, but she tried to speak. "J... J...Ja...ck". Pharah understood…

-

Alarms blared across Gibraltar and agents hustled around. Jack, Winston and Lena were walking away from the lab, Jack spoke to Winston "Keep the base on lockdown until I get back. You and Torbjorn are in charge. And recall Reinhardt back here, we'll need him. Tell him...tell him what happened to her."   
"Yes commander."   
"I'm gonna take a jet into the city."   
"Need a pilot luv?..uh Sir"   
Jack looked at her. "Sure you're up for it?"   
"You know I'd get you there faster than anyone boss."   
"Alright then, let's move." Lena quickly said goodbye to Winston and the pair hurried off to the landing pad. Jack took out his phone and set it to the paging function. 

His voice rang out through the base, "This is Commander Morrison. I'm sure by now you've all heard what's happened to Captain Amari. I'm not just pandering when I say that she was probably the best soldier I've ever known, any of of you who served with her would probably say the same." He sighed. "It's been a hard time for us but we'll keep fighting like always. Watch each other's back. Let’s move." 

-

Widowmaker had to use Sombra's cloaking technology to infiltrate the Vishkar building. The new, high tech campus was the highest building in the immediate area. Below she saw the chaos from her run-in with Amari. She smiled again, the feeling of satisfaction coursing through her. The scar on her hand was still visible and the healed bones made it more difficult than before to properly fired her rifle. The comm in her ear buzzed and she eagerly spoke, "What am I still doing here?" She asked.   
"There's another target incoming." The Talon Commander said in response. "We believe Strike Commander Morrison is coming in by air."   
"Copy."   
"Report back when the mission is complete." The Commander cut the connection. Widowmaker smiled again. The two highest ranking Overwatch agents in one day wasn't bad at all. Widowmaker readied her rifle as the jet sped by the building.The plane was military grade and extremely fast. Widowmaker activated her visor which outlined the most critical systems on the vehicle. She smirked. She doubted even Amari could make shots like these. 

-

"I've arranged for a landing pad just over the Vishkar building." Jack said into his headset. He was seated in the cabin communicating with first responders on the ground and Overwatch bases around the world.   
"Sure thing boss" Lena said.   
"They've evacuated most of the area where it happened and blocked it off." Jack paused for a moment. "Her daughter is down there to. This wasn't how I wanted you two to meet" Lena frowned, hearing about what happened to Ana had hit her in the gut, she couldn't even imagine how her daughter was fairing.   
"Coming around Vishkar now." 

The jet had barely come around the pristine building when it happened. They rocked violently and the console in front of Lena began to blink red. Everything shuddered and the plane began to fall.   
"Fucking hell" Lena screamed angrily.   
"Watch your mouth kid." Jack said as he came into the copilot's seat. "What's happened?"   
"I've lost power, nothing is responding."   
"You can teleport into the building. I'll try to guide her down"   
"I'm not leaving you here."   
"That's an order kid I'll push you out of this thing if I have too."   
"No!"   
"I'm not arguing with you" Jack grumbled as he keyed his override code into the copilot console. "What are you..."   
Jack activated the eject for the pilot's seat. "Kids as stubborn as me" he said. Just then, in mid air, time began to reverse. In a flash of blue light and with a loud thud Lena reversed back into the cockpit, everything as it had been only moments before. Jack stared at her.   
"I'm never gonna fucking get rid of you am I?"   
"Not on your life. You're not going to be able to steer her anywhere..." Before Jack could protest Lean reached out to grab him and teleported them both out of the chopper. She tried to land them on the ground but misjudged and they got separated and landed hard on the ground. 

Not long after the jet crashed to the ground as well, engulfing everything near it in a ball of fire. Jack was much closer to the crash and was caught in the explosion. Lena gathered herself up and stumbled over to help him away. Jack's face was covered in deep gashes and his leg had been crushed by a flying piece of metal and he was barely able to limp away with her help.   
"I'm fine...I'm fine..."  
"You certainly are not."   
"I'll live." He said sitting on the curb. "You have to find the shooter. Top level of the Vishkar building. Has to be. No where else has a good enough vantage point."  
Lena said, "Are you..."   
"Stop staring and go damn it!" With that Lena nodded her head once and teleported into the building.

She made it through the lobby with a zip. She ran for the elevator but the skidded to a stop in front of it. She smacked her forehead. "Duh, I'll be faster taking the stairs!" She turned around and zoomed for the stairwell. She was making great time. She was nearly at the top when her watch began to beep. This watch was specially made for Lena by Winston. It would show how much juice she had left in her chrono accelerator. "Damn. I'm using a lot of power. I better cool it for now" She ran the rest of the way. 

She finally reached the top floor. 'This has to be the floor. There's nowhere left to go.' She reached for the knob but then stopped. 'Amélie is behind these doors...' she thought to herself. She was scared. Scared to see her again after all that has happened. Amélie was not the girl she thought she was. 'Amélie, or Widowmaker, had tried to kill me. My life didn't matter to her.' Lena began to tremble. 'But why did she try to save me from the Slipstream? It doesn't make sense!' she reached for the knob again. 

She held it in her grip. 'I need to stop her! Before she takes another life!' Lena closed her eyes tightly. She turned the knob. All she needed to do now was push it open. 'I need answers! I need to know!' With that last thought she pushed the door open and stormed in, pistols ready. "Hola amiga." Tracer pointed her pistols at the woman in front of her. The woman stood with her arms crossed with one hand on her chin. She had purple lines on the side of her head that looked like the ones on a computer chip. 

Tracer was taken off guard by this woman." Freeze!" She finally said. The woman put up her arms.   
"No problemo. I wasn't thinking about running away. I've been very eager to meet you."   
Tracer stepped in the room a little more towards the woman. "You must work with Talon too. Where's Widowmaker?! I know this is her work!"   
The woman chuckled. "Always on your mind huh? Yeah I bet." She sighed. "You missed her. She took off already. Our ‘special guests’ must have arrived if she took off that quickly."   
Lena's heart sank. Her answers would have to wait. Or would they? "Who are you? Why are you guys here!?"   
The woman smiled. "Hermana, I can't tell you that. But I may be able to help you." The woman walked forward and Tracer relined her pistols at her. "Relax." Said the woman. " I'm not going to hurt you. And besides, I already disabled your guns." She laughed. "They're useless." 

Tracer pointed one of her pistols at the wall and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Wot the?!" Lena started to panic. She was alone with the Talon agent, with no weapon. "Wot do you want!?" Tracer demanded.   
"I know alot about you, Lena Oxton, aka Tracer. And I'm impressed. You are like a cucaracha, impossible to get rid of. But that might be a good thing. You are more valuable alive thanks to me." The woman nodded to Tracer’s chest piece. Tracer looked down at her chronal accelerator, putting two and two together. 

"Now before you get angry with me, you should be happy to know Talon wants me to offer you a special deal..." Before the woman could finish her speech Tracer interrupted her.   
"Forget it. Don't even bother..."   
"You don't fully understand what I'm offering you amiga. You would be working side by side with Amélie. You would no longer be enemies. You wouldn't have to put her down." Tracer stood there. Lost in the words of what the woman was saying. And as kind of an after thought the woman added, "and you would be playing on a winning team. How's that sound?" The woman brought out a purple and black box, and pressed a button. It started beeping. The woman held out her hand to Tracer, hoping to make a deal and zoom them out of there.

-

"You obviously don't know me very well." Lena said definitively. Sombra made an exaggerated motion with her arms.   
"Oh come on, mi amiga where's the fun in playing fair? What's Overwatch ever done for you?"   
Lena frowned in disgust, "I joined to help people..."   
Sombra rolled her eyes. "Ay you're gonna give me a headache." She said. "Now you're gonna come with me or..."   
Behind them the door burst open and a woman with a gun came up to them. Lena saw her opportunity and struck Sombra with the butt of her pistol, snatching away the black device as well. Sombra cursed and instinctively reached for her weapon. The woman fired two shots, Sombra screamed out and fell to the floor.   
The woman addressed Lena, "Fareeha Amari." She said. "Jack sent me up after you."   
"Thanks for that." Lena said.   
Fareeha nodded. "Were there anymore of them?" She said, motioning to Sombra.   
"There was one more Talon agent. The shooter, but she's gone now."   
"You know who it was?"   
"Yeah long story there..." 

They were interrupted by another group of people that entered the hallway. Half a dozen security guards led by a woman with a dark complexion and a tight fitting white and purple suit. She was the one who spoke.   
"Satya Vaswani. Lead Architect and Director of New Projects for the Vishkar Corporation. What is the meaning of this intrusion?"   
Fareeha pulled out her identification. "We're agents with Overwatch and this area is a crime scene."   
Satya frowned. "What about this one forcing her way through our security." She said, indicating Lena.   
"Uhhh...well..."   
"Obviously your security couldn't keep two assailants from using your building to stage a terrorist attack." Fareeha said.   
Satya's frown only deepened. "I will not be accused of negligence."   
"Save that kind of talk for the lawyers. I'm sure they've arrived downstairs."   
Satay stiffened. "The Vishkar Corporation will comply with all legal investigations and inquires." "Good. We need to speak to our people on the ground." Fareeha motioned for Lena to follow her and looking one last time at Sombra she did. Fareeha brought her hand to her comm.  
“We need a squad up here, we have a suspect in custody.” Lena and Fareeha pushed past Satya and the security guards and left.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bravo Cherie." The Commander said.  
Widowmaker couldn't tell if he was trying to be condescending but she simply nodded and responded "Yes sir." The Commander turned on the television screen behind him. News reports of the incident at the Vishkar building flashed across the screen.  
"A bit more chaotic than your usual work." He chuckled. "But effective. Overwatch has been decapitated and discredited. We need only to engineer confrontation between the world governments and the Omnics." He waved his hand. "I'll summon you when I have your next assignment." Widowmaker turned to leave.  
"A bit surprising that Lena Oxton is still alive don't you think?"  
"Quoi?" Widowmaker said over her shoulder.  
"She was there, at the crash. Piloted the jet actually, then came after you but you had already been extracted. Sombra on the other hand..."  
"You did not tell me she was there." Widowmaker said.  
"What does it matter?"  
"It..I expect to be fully briefed on my targets." 

The Commander considered her carefully. "The oversight will be considered, you are dismissed." Widowmaker exited the room. Widowmaker returned to her dormitory. The room was small and stark. Recently she had removed most of her personal belongings, finding them to be mostly clutter now. She changed out of her tactical gear and sat down. On the small side table was a book titled "Un Coup de Dés Jamais " She picked it up and opened it. A scrap of paper fell out which listed a few other books on the back it read "Try these ones next luv!" Expressionless, she crumbled up the paper and tossed it into the trash. 

-

"Chaos today in New York as the city is rocked by terror attacks. Dozens of people reported killed and many more injured after an Overwatch airplane crashed in the city just outside the recently completed Vishkar Corporation building. The crash followed what appeared to be the assassination of Overwatch second in command Captain Ana Amari. Amari had just been sent to represent the organization in the UN but now her status is now unknown. Following the attack it appears an unknown assailant shot down the plane causing millions of dollars in damages. The Vishkar Corporation did not respond to requests for comment. This comes at a precarious time for the organization when some on both sides of the aisle are calling for Overwatch to be dissolved. Ambassador David Petras today brought the so called Petras Act to the floor of the UN today, an international resolution that would outlaw any Overwatch activity as the work of vigilantes. Some factions of Omnics have voiced support for the law and even Overwatch supporters agree it may soothe tensions to disband the organization. We'll keep you updated as this story proceeds. Joan Callamezzo, back to you in the studio."

-

Lena walked through the hospital's hallway to the ICU. She entered a room filled with people in bulletproof vests and suits. Lena started to feel overwhelmed but a gentle hand layed on her shoulder. Fareeha stood right behind Lena.  
"Come, I'll help you get through." She stepped out in front and led the way towards the bed. Morrison was sitting up in his bed. He had gauze on the lesions on his face but he was still barking orders. "I don't care what the news is saying! There's too much at stake!" Lena was able to relax a little bit. If he was yelling, then he was okay. He turned his head to the two women walking up to his side. "Excellent work you two."  
Fareeha went right to business. "We were unsuccessful in stopping Widowmaker." Fareeha shuddered a bit and Lena notice. Fareeha continued to speak. “She had already fled the scene."  
Jack scoffed. "Of course... I figured Talon would save the violence for tomorrow. But they are unpredictable as ever."  
Lena spoke next. "Speaking of unpredictable, we met a Talon agent that Overwatch had never seen before."  
Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What happened? Who was it?"  
Lena shrugged. "I didn't catch her name."  
“We have her in custody. Once she has woken up, she'll be interrogated." Jack looked back at Fareeha.  
"I'm so sorry Fareeha. Thank you for your assistance in this mess. But I am relieving you." Normally Fareeha would protest, but not this time. Fareeha nodded once, and then turned to leave. Jack leaned back. His mind was racing. There was just too much going on, to many people. He brought his hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No one has any clue who this woman is?" He finally said.  
Lena nodded in agreement. "There's no record of her anywhere."  
Jack let out a long breath of air. Lena could see he was starting to feel his injuries more than before. Stubborn old man probably refused sedatives. "What did she want?"  
Lena's eyes darted down. "She, she waited for me."  
Jack leaned forward again. "For you? What for?"  
"She wanted me to join Talon. At least that's what she was trying to convince me she wanted. I'm sure it was a trap or something."  
Jack looked her right in the eyes. "They are liars Lena. They use people. Ruin them. Talon works only in self interest. They will tell you anything to get you under their control." As Jack said this, Lena's mind went right to Amélie. Had she been tricked? Was she trapped in Talon's clutches? "Listen kid. I need you for this mission. You are the only one I can trust." His words broke her out of her subconscious. He continued, "The reason Ana was sent here was to make sure peace would be made. Well that peace comes in the form of Mondatta."  
Lena's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Mondatta!?"  
"Yes kid now calm down and listen. He will be giving a speech tomorrow at the summit. Everyone will be watching. And a lot of people are holding out for what he says. Most of the world wants peace between the Omnics. We just need a push from Mondatta to start heading in that direction." Jack leaned back, wincing as he did. "This makes him a target for an organization like Talon. We had suspicion they would pull something and we were right. They’re going to try to assassinate him tomorrow."  
Lena's heart started to pound. She gripped the side railing of his hospital bed. “You want me to prevent the assassination attempt." Lena had the thousand yard stare as she let those words settle.  
"I know this is a lot of pressure. This isn't how I imagined this going down. Ana was..." He stopped. He didn't have to say it. Lena knew what he was thinking. He turned his head away from Lena.  
"I can do it sir." Lena quietly said.  
He looked back. It could've been the pain he was in, or his guilt, maybe both but his eyes were glossy. This was no joke. Lena understood what her mission was. She had to stop any attempt on Mondatta's life by any means. Lena tighten her grip on the railing.  
'Even if it means putting down Widowmaker... Amélie.'

-

"The oversight will be considered, you are dismissed." Widowmaker exited the room. As soon as the door clicked behind her. The Commander slammed his fists on his computer consoles. "Son of a bitch that Sombra! What does she think she is doing!? That little hacker somehow found out about this mission! She just couldn't stay out of my business could she! And now she has gotten herself captured! Aaaaarrrrr!" He slammed the controls again this time breaking the screens and keyboards.  
"Relax" a deep raspy voice said. The Commander turned around to face the voice.  
"Don't tell me to relax Reaper. You have no idea how serious this is. I can't have her release Talon information to Overwatch! She somehow found out about Widowmaker's mission to the summit. Who knows what other classified information she knows!"  
Reaper crossed his arms. "She won't."  
"How would you know?" The Commander seethed.  
Reaper sighed. "You want me to retrieve her."  
"Retrieve her or kill her. Whatever is easiest. I'd hate to lose such a good hacker, but she has become untrustworthy and unreliable." Reaper turned to leave. He had his orders. "Once you have completed your mission, do not waste time there. It is important that everything goes according to plan. This is Widowmaker's most important mission yet." Reaper stared at The Commander a little bit longer than usual. Then he turned and exited the room. He was headed to New York.

-

Jack sat up in his bed late that night waiting for the rest of his agents to arrive. He arranged for Overwatch's mobile command center to land on the roof of the hospital and they were approaching now. Lower level Overwatch agents had already begun started administering emergency aid to the people who had been injured in the crash and started to draw up plans to help repair the city. He tried to sit up farther but pain shot up his leg. 

Reluctant as he was to admit it, his leg was tore up pretty bad. Jack looked back down at his tablet and glanced at the news. They were not being kind. He exhaled and rubbed his eyes. For once he was feeling the weight on his shoulders. Old soldiers can take it, he thought, chuckling to himself. He sat up and tried to swing his leg around but couldn't get very far. Suddenly someone burst into the room and his head shot around.  
"Lay back down this instant." Angela said in a commanding voice. Jack groaned.  
"Come on you know I'm hardier than most."  
Angela walked over to the side of his bed and set down her bag. "Keep talking like that and you're going to walk out of here with a mechanical leg."  
"Works for some people."  
Angela walked over to the other side of the bed. "Then let me know when to schedule the amputation. Knowing you you'd want to keep working through it."  
Jack laughed. "You know me pretty well Angela." He said. "Everyone is here?"  
"Yes Jack, command centers parked on the roof, Fareeha is escorting the prisoner there now, Winston is working on something to help with your face scars. Said it would help in combat too but I don't know what he meant. You know him, gets carried away."  
"Have you seen Lena?"  
"No, why?"  
"I just hope she's alright. Tough mission ahead of her."  
"She's a tough girl stop treating her like a kid."  
"Instinct." Jack grumbled. "Any news about our Talon friend?"  
"Well I patched her up before I came to see you. Quite a mouth on her. But we don't have any information yet, not even a name. The interesting thing is her technology. Winston is trying his best to disable her implants but they keep auto-repairing and she's carrying petabytes of information but he can't crack the encryption."  
"Hm she could be carrying vital information about Talon. Kind of stuff we've been after for years." "If they're able to get it out of her."  
"If. Yeah. Well tell them to keep working on it...OW"  
"It was just an injection, don't be a baby."

-

The lower level of the enormous aircraft served as a holding cell for anyone apprehended by Overwatch. Sombra sat there now shackled to the floor, around her head was a neural band connected by wires to Winston's computer. Sombra was twisted around watching Winston type furiously at the console. "No....no..." she was saying. "No, come on Mono, is this the first time you've ever seen a computer?!" She laughed and Winston's upper lip twitched in anger. "Touched a nerve huh? Well maybe cause you're not as smart..."  
She was interrupted by a slam on the table and jerked back. Across from her Fareeha had appeared and had slammed down the black box that Sombra was brought in with. "Don't look at him." Fareeha said. "What is this thing?"  
"Ohh is this the part where you try to scare me hermosa?" She said, looking Fareeha up and down.  
"I don't have to try hard. I've dealt with fanatics willing to die for what they believe. You seem like some punk who needs to learn some respect."  
"Ay come on laying it on a little thick with the tough girl routine don't you think?"  
Fareeha scoffed. "Winston tells me this is some kind of teleportation technology. Not unlike his. You wouldn't happen to know where Talon acquired classified information do you?"  
"Ha, Overwatch, Lucheng, Talon files, I don't judge they're all useful."  
"So you stole classified information?" Sombra shrugged. "You fit the description of one of the two Talon operatives who infiltrated Gibraltar the day of the Slipstream crash. Would you know anything about that?"  
"Ha! I know it was your mother who caught us on our way out. Shame about what happened to her."  
Fareeha smirked. "Don't know when to be quiet do you?"  
"Ohh is this the part where you bang on the table and pretend like you're going to do something, come on hermosa you're better than that."  
"No." Fareeha said. "This is the part where I tell you that Athena has downloaded all the information you're carrying."  
"¿Que?" Sombra snapped.  
Another voice came from the computer console. "Data download complete. Securely stored off site. Well done Ms. Amari." Athena said. "Disable the connection Winston, I'll keep the prisoner in check."  
"Thanks Athena." Winston said. Sombra glared at Fareeha  
"Puta cabrón." She muttered.  
"طفل" Fareeha responded.

-

"I know what I have to do Zen." Lena said. "But something feels...wrong." Her and Zenyatta were seated in a room at the hospital that had been cleared out.  
Zenyatta slowly replied "You would do well to follow your instincts. But you must rid yourself of doubt." He said. "A choice is only as good as the determination of the one who makes it."  
"Ugh it feels like all I've got lately is doubt. But I'm not just imagining things am I? She must feel something for me. Somewhere in there. Why else would she have tried to help me when I was on the Slipstream."  
"One can tamper with the body but not with the soul."  
"But what if I'm wrong Zen? What if there's nothing...nothing of Amélie left?"  
"Then you must be confident that did everything you could to help her." Zenyatta extended an arms and the orbs around him moved to circle Lena. "I trust you to make the right decision. You are an extraordinary person Lena Oxton."  
She laughed. "Thank luv, you're pretty extraordinary yourself. Speaking of friends are you excited to see Mondatta again?"  
“l am. I have not seen him in many years. I am glad to have improved relations with my brothers and sisters in the Shambali."  
"That's great luv! I'm happy for you."  
"And I am happy to have met you Lena."

 

-

Lena walked out of the hospital. It was still dark out. She checked her watch, it was 2:46. She sighed and started walking to her hotel. Although she appreciated Zenyatta's words, she still felt heavy with the weight of what she had to do. 'Maybe they won't attack. Maybe it won't be her. Maybe there is a way I can't stop this.' Lena's eyes started to water. So much was happening and her time alone gave her enough time to let it all sink in. She made it to her hotel room and unhooked her chronal accelerator. She set it on her bed and soothed her skin. Lena walked over to her closet. She noticed a brand new uniform inside. She felt the material before closing the closest door. She flopped on the bed. She would not be able to sleep tonight. 

-

The black smoke gathered on the edge of a tall building overlooking the hospital. Reaper formed and knelt down on the concrete edge. He brought up his binoculars to get a better look at the Overwatch jet. He checked it with his infrared. There he saw the form of a large ape with two smaller blotches. They were on the move. "There". He vaporized into smoke again and flew down from the building. 

-

Winston hobbled over to Fareeha, who was still having a staring contest with Sombra. "Fareeha, let someone else do this. Please. Go home, you need to handle your own problems." Fareeha finally turns to talk to Winston.  
"I got this Winston. I'm stronger than what everyone gives me credit for. Jack wanted me to go as well." She sighed. "No. I will stay and keep watch until I have to leave for the summit. The pilot will be back by then." Winston did not feel comfortable with the idea of leaving Fareeha alone with Sombra. But he had to agree with her. Fareeha was tough, smart, brave, she was everything her mother was. That was how he looked at it and it helped ease him into leaving with Athena.  
"Be careful." Winston took off.  
"Adios." Sombra said with a grin.  
Fareeha pulled her chair out and sat down. "So, got anything planned after this?" Fareeha refused to talk to the criminal. Fareeha sat back in her chair, rocking it back and forth. Sombra started fidgeting to move in a more comfortable position.  
"You must be pretty excited for the summit huh? A lot of important people gonna be there." Something caught Sombra's eye. From one of the air vents smoke started to quietly flow through. Sombra smirked. "Do you think, Tracer, that's what you call her right? Do you think she has it in her to stop her lover?" Fareeha stopped rocking and shifted herself forward , placing her elbows on her knees. "I'd pay to see that go down." Fareeha remained silent. But clearly upset. " Well it's been fun..." Reaper had formed behind Fareeha. "... But I got a monkey to catch." 

Fareeha straightened her back. "Excuse me..." That's when Reaper wrapped his arm around Fareeha's neck and held her in a choke hold. Fareeha's hands went right for his arm and his face. Once that was getting her nowhere she tipped her chair all the way back making Reaper lose footing. They both tumbled back. Fareeha rolled to the side and gasped as she caught her breath. Fareeha was able to get up quicker than Reaper who had just pushed the chair off of him. Reaper lifted himself and made it to his knees. 

"¡Cuidado!" Sombra yelled with a smile. Reaper looked up and took a knee to the face. The hit connected hard for the both of them. Fareeha put her leg back down but she couldn't put her whole weight on it. Reaper groaned. "Some kick lady" Reaper laughed and rose to his feet . His mask had a huge crack in it. Fareeha wasted no time with pointless banter. She reached behind her pant belt and grabbed her pistol. 

She rattled off two shots but was too slow. Reaper had turned into smoke and made his way around Fareeha and into the area where Sombra was being kept. Fareeha shot a few more shots just to see if it would do anything. It didn't. She waited for him to materialize before wasting another bullet. "Hurry up feo! Free my hands!" Reaper growled. He quickly took out one of his shotguns from his trench coat. He was running out of time. He would materialize any moment now. He pointed his shotgun at Sombra's restraints. "No!" Fareeha yelled. She ran towards the two Talon agents and Sombra panicked. " Hey hey man! Wait! Not with your shotgun!" 

Reaper pulled out his other shotgun and fired a shot at Fareeha. She quickly dodge rolled out of its range in time, but the impact in her knee caused her to yell out in pain. Without looking at Sombra, he growled at her. "Get up." That when Sombra looked down at her hands. Reaper shot her restraints off the same time he shot at Fareeha. She lifted her hands to her face for inspection. 

“Alright! Muchas gracias amor! " Sombra bolted right up and sprinted to her device on the table. Reaper stomped his way over to Fareeha, who was carefully picking herself up. Fareeha pulled her gun up with the one hand not holding her up and pointed it at Reaper. He smacked it out of her hand with his boot. Reaper pointed his shotgun inches from Fareeha's face, but Fareeha's serious expression never changed. Reaper chuckled as he pulled the trigger. But Reaper was yanked back violently and missed her completely. 

Fareeha let out a sharp breath of air when the loud gun went off. Reaper was pulled in front of an enormous jaw with sharp teeth. The beast held him up and roared right in his face. Sombra twisted her head at the sound of the deafening roar. "Mierda!" It was Winston! She ran over to help the situation." 

"Sombra! Do something!" Reaper yelled! Winston thrusted Reaper down to the ground and pinned him there with his feet. Winston laced his fingers together and lifted his arms up above his head. He brought his hands down to crush Reaper. Sombra had slid right next to him, tossed her black box over the large ape and then grabbed Reaper by his jacket, right as Winston's hands came down. Sombra warped them over the ape and landed on the other side of the Overwatch agents. 

Reaper flowed away as his typical smoke self and Sombra turned to give the big ape a smile. She lifted her hand up to show that she had Athena. Winston touched his side where he had her clipped into place. It was empty. He charged at her. She giggled, "See you later. " With that, Sombra waved her hand across her body and disappeared.

-

Far from the hospital, Sombra caught up with Reaper. "Well I guess I don't owe you shit now haha" Reaper turned on Sombra. "YOU OWE ME QUITE A LOT ACTUALLY!"  
Sombra stepped back. "Whoa amigo, what's the matter with you? We got outta there alive, no? Why are you so upset?"  
"I was supposed to kill you Sombra!" Sombra quit smiling. Reaper continued. "The Commander left it up to me to take care of you. He said do what was easiest. Ending your life while you were chained to the floor would of been a whole hell of a lot easier than going toe to toe with that stupid monkey!" Sombra grew quiet. Her mind was running just like a computer, thinking about what Reaper was saying. "You've been acting on your own, going against the organization. You are making it harder for them!" Reaper paused. Sombra finally came to a realization. She smirked. "What were you doing here Sombra? Why did you stick around Widowmaker's scene?"  
Sombra looked up at Reaper. "Don't worry about it amigo. I can take care of this myself. The Commander will see exactly what I'm capable of."  
"Don't be stupid Sombra."  
"The Commander's obsession with Widowmaker is stupid! Her reconditioning isn’t working and I can prove it!" Sombra tossed her box off the building and warped away. Reaper rubbed the back of his neck and walked off on his own.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why does it always seem you end up back on my table?"  
"The life of a soldier, doctor." Fareeha said. She sat on a makeshift medical table in the command center and Angela was dressing Fareeha wounds from her scuffle with Reaper. "Well based on all these scars you sure have had a rough go of it."   
"Comes with the territory for those on the front lines."   
"I could probably help you get rid of some of these if you like."  
"No thank you, Doctor, they're good reminders of where I've been. What I fight for."  
"Well if you ever change your mind..." Angela trailed off as someone else came into the room. It was Jack, using a crutch with a profound limp. "I'm done arguing with you Morrison. I'll have the prosthesis ready for when your leg falls off."   
Jack brushed that off, "I hear those robo-gizmos work pretty good anyway." Angela's frown deepened. "I came to talk to Fareeha about the incident last night. How're you holding up?"  
"Fine, Sir." She responded. "Only some cuts and bruises."  
"And Winston?"   
"I'm here Jack." Winston called back, hobbling over. "You all right?" Jack asked.   
"Yeah I'm fine. No damage here except a lost temper, hehe."   
"I understand the girl tried to hack into our systems?"  
"Yes, but Athena was able to keep her out for the most part. And the data we recovered from her is still safe."  
"Good, what kind of data exactly?"   
"Athena is working on the decrypt now. But it looks like loads of information about Talon, their operatives, experimental projects, facilities you name it." Jack was glad to hear it, this was the kind of stuff Overwatch had been trying to acquire for years. "Any idea how long until we're able to get it to be workable intel?"   
"As you could guess the encryption and firewalls are substantial. Could be some time."   
Jack nodded. "Well just keep at it." Winston nodded. "She's been working non-stop."  
"I live to serve Commander Morrison." Athena said.   
Jack chuckled. "Appreciate it. The rest of you, take a break. Don't kill yourselves." He started to limp away. "Jack?" Angela asked. "Where's Lena?"  
"Put her up in a hotel room. Figured she could use a breather from all this before tonight. Big day for her." He looked at Fareeha again and thought of Reaper, of the way he had felt the first time he realized his friend Gabriel was gone. "Big night for all of us."

-

Lena awoke uncomfortably. She had spent a long time the night before laying awake, thinking about what could happen that night. Finally she had drifted off for a small bit of sleep and now lay there unrested and uncomfortable. She stretched and then reluctantly got up. First she took some time and tried to meditate. She was definitely too distracted though, unable to quiet her mind, as Zenyatta called it. She gave up on meditating for the day and after showering and putting on a change of clothes, she strapped the chronal accelerator to her chest and left the hotel. Feeling like taking things slow for once, she walked rather than teleported to the coffee shop across the street. 

Once inside she ordered a small mocha Frapuccino, her usual drink. Sitting down she found that the taste didn't please her much so she just sat and stirred the whipped cream and chocolate syrup into the coffee. She sighed and slouched back in her chair. There were very few occasions in her life when she felt this low. That's when she noticed the family a table away from her: a man, woman and little girl. The girl seemed to be extremely hyper and waved enthusiastically at Lena. Lena smiled widely and waved back. Sombra had laughed at her when Lena said she did what she did to protect other people. But Lena knew that if the world erupted into war with the Omnics, it would be people and families like this that would suffer. If she could help, even a little bit, Lena knew that she had to do it. Her phone buzzed, rousing her from her thoughts. She looked at the screen of her phone. 'Call me'

-

Under normal circumstances not even Reaper would dare slams open the door to The Commander’s private office but today he did so. The Commander was seated around a table with other high level Talon operatives who looked up in shock as Reaper stormed in.   
"We talk. Now. Alone."   
No one around the table moved until The Commander said "Leave us." They shuffled out. "What is the meaning of this Gabriel?" He asked sharply.   
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not interested in playing games." Reaper said fuming.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I know you encouraged this little feud between Sombra and Widowmaker. I don't care what you do but I won't be caught in the middle anymore."   
"Well I'm sorry to hurt your feelings." He snapped back to Reaper. "But those two have contributed more to this organization than you'll ever know. If their bickering makes them better agents then so be it."   
Reaper scoffed. "I'll be sure to tell Sombra that whenever she decides to show up."   
"What?"   
"She disappeared, after I broke her out. God knows where she is now."   
The Commander's face contorted in anger. "Find her. Now!"   
Reaper grumbled and turned around. "Whatever you say...*sir*."

-

Back in her hotel room Lena was on a video call with Jack on the room's console. Lena was a little distracted by his massive facial scars and had to focus instead on what he was saying. "Mondatta is under the protection of the US government while he's here in the states." He said. "Bulletproof car, motorcade, the works. I thought about getting you on the security team but I think you'd be better off working the crowd. Keep your eye out for anything suspicious. The area will be swept for explosives beforehand and security will be on the rooftops looking out for snipers. Stop by here before you head out. Winston will rig your in-ear comm so you'll be patched into the voice line for Mondatta's security. Not strictly legal but necessary. Plus Winston has got some new gear for you to try."   
Lena saluted and said "Yes sir, will report in at 1700 hours."   
Jack nodded "And Lena... if it's her, your friend, be careful. You can try to reach out to her if you think that's best but her work lately has been brutal and efficient on a whole other level. Just..stay frosty."

\- 

The noise of the city was in full swing. People were already heading over to the summit. Although the summit would be closed to the public, there would be large screens outside the venue for them. In an alleyway between two buildings being renovated, Sombra sat cross legged on piles of cement bags. She was hard at work with the tablet. She held her hand over Athena and purples beams came from the tips of her fingers and entered the tablet.   
"Where oh where did my information go? Hmmm?" She had already been at the device for longer than she had anticipated, which annoyed her to all end.   
"Are you quite finished?" Athena mused.   
Sombra stopped hacking to respond. "Listen toots, I am going to crack you. I am the best of the best." She resumed. "It's only a matter of time."   
Athena chirped up again. "Well I wish you good luck in your hopeless endeavor. As I have already stated, your information is secured away. I am working on decrypting as you struggle."   
Sombra dropped Athena in her lap, clearly frustrated. "You know, you have more of a personality than Widowmaker." Sombra picked up Athena once more and started hacking again.   
"Speaking of Widowmaker," Athena spoke. "I am slowly getting some information on her. It is a heavily protected file, but I am chipping away at it."   
Sombra smirked. "That woman is a mess."   
Athena went quiet for a bit. "... And I have discovered information about you as well."   
Sombra shook her head and laughed. "You even have a sense of humor, ay dios mío!"   
Athena ignored the hacker's tone. "You were an orphan it seems. Probably due to the omnic crisis, I haven't finished decoding." Sombra immediately stopped laughing. Athena continued. "Your hacking skills was noticed by Talon and you are the reason for the Slipstream disaster.". "Cállate!" Sombra shouted. Sombra started to press her beams harder into Athena.   
"That's strange... Your identity has been erased? Let me see if I can..."   
Before Athena could finish her sentence, the tablet grew hot and the screen turned dark purple. The tablet started to spark and Sombra dropped it on the ground. It bounced twice then exploded. "Mierda." She rubbed her hands. "Well I hoped that worked." 

-

Widowmaker walked in front of the mirror. Talon had given her access to one of their safe houses for the mission. It was just like all of Talon's other possessions, hidden, dark and cold. Was it cold? She couldn't tell. Widowmaker took a long look at her body. She swept her hands over her arms. Her blue skin was smooth but there were scars in certain places from the injections. Her finger lingered on one of those scars on her arm. Enough time had passed and Widowmaker finally snapped out of it and began to put her suit on. Heavy footsteps came forward from the shadows. Widowmaker only glanced for a second into the mirror to see who it was. Reaper. Reaper stood and waited for her to say some comment about him walking in on a lady dressing or about his cracked mask... But nothing. 

Reaper sighed. "Widowmaker, I came here to warn you."   
Widowmaker pulled her suit up her body and pulled her long hair out of the way when she got to her back and neck. "Oh? About what? I already plan on Overwatch trying another attempt to stop this. They are fools."   
Reaper walked to her and leaned on the wall next to her. In a low voice he said, "I'm not talking about Overwatch." Widowmaker looked at Reaper. She waited for him to finish his dramatic pause. Reaper tisked with annoyance at her lack of a reaction. Man, he missed his old partner. "I'm talking about Sombra!" Widowmaker turned to fetch her rifle.   
"What about agent Sombra?" Widowmaker slung her rifle on her shoulder and went around the room looking for something.   
"She's gone missing. The Commander wants me to find her. She's working for herself now." Widowmaker stood there scanning the room. "Are you listening to me!?"   
Widowmaker's eyes met Reaper's for the first time in long time. "Oui, but why come to me about this?"   
"She wants you out of her way." He paused again. "Overwatch isn't the only one you have to worry about today."   
Widowmaker walked back over to him. She held out her hand towards Reaper. Reaper looked at it, then at her. "Amél...".   
"My helmet."   
Reaper was confused. Then Widowmaker pointed. Reaper turned his back and saw that he was standing in front of the dresser that had her recon helmet on it. He grabbed it for her and handed it to over. It was time for her to go. "Just be careful out there." Widowmaker walked past Reaper and headed towards the door. Widowmaker paused before leaving. Her hand was on the door knob.   
"Thank you." And swung the door open and left Reaper there in the safe house.

 

-

Lena could barely hear herself in the crowd. Hundreds of people gathered to hear Mondatta's speech. Despite the gravity of her mission part of Lena was still excited to hear Mondatta speak. Rarely had he ever come to the United States, focusing more on the areas where the Omnic crisis had done the most damage: spreading his message of peace and unity. She scanned the crowd for any sign of suspicious activity and saw nothing. Security guards patrolled the crowd and they had completed their sweep for explosives earlier. For now at least everything seemed fine. Her eyes scanned the skyline, spotting a few of the guards up top but nothing else. The crowd around her, of both humans and Omnics, was getting excited and some began to chant Mondatta's name. The lights dimmed, two guards took the stage follows by Mondatta himself who slowly approached the podium. Lena was surprised how small and diminutive he seemed in person but when he spoke he did it with confidence and wisdom she had come to admire in him. "Humans. Omnics. We are all one in the Iris." He said. "Before me I see the future. Humans and Omnics standing together. Each walking our own path to the same destination." 

"Complete your sweep and check back in."   
"Copy that." He replied back into his radio. He adjusted his rifle and continued walking along the rooftop. There was nothing around, as he expected. The job tonight was boring to him and robot Ghandi didn't need this much protection. He walked back toward his squad eagerly hoping the speech had started already so they could get out of there. Turning the corner he stopped dead in his tracks. The other guards were on the ground, one of them face up with a bullet hole right between the eyes. Panicking he readied his weapon and reached for his radio. At the same moment something shot in front of him. Widowmaker used her grappling hook to pull herself forward and deliver a knockout blow across the guard's face. She then recalled her grappling hook and let the herself feel the satisfaction of her kills. Widowmaker began running and leapt onto the next building. 

The hurried chatter between two of the guards was the first clue to Lena that something was wrong. The panicked look on their faces concerned her, she tapped the comm in her ear and listened in. "We're unable to reach team 7 sir. No response."  
"Try to raise them again otherwise send someone to investigate."  
"Copy that sir."  
"Sir team 5 isn't....agh!" He screamed and went silent following a small burst of gunfire.  
"What's happening?! Someone get up there now!"   
Lena took a breath and put away any lingering feeling of uncertainty. This was happening. Now or never. She hurried out of the crowd and teleported to the nearest building. 

-

Widowmaker swept the security guards legs then brought down the butt of her rifle over his head. Looking back at the fallen guards she smiled before turning her attention to the crowd on the ground. "Un jeu d'enfant." She said as she secured her grappling hook to the roof. After wrapping her leg around the cable, Widowmaker composedly stepped off the building. She fell gracefully until she was suspended there allowing her to line up the perfect shot. She activated her visor which highlighted Mondatta in the crowd and raised her rifle. Before she could get a clear line of sight, her visor alerted her that something was coming toward her across the rooftops. With a frustrated groan she looked up just in time to see Lena teleport off the building across and headed straight for her. "Thought I might see you here, luv." Lena said, just before landing a kick square in Widowmaker's chest. Widowmaker recalled her grappling hook and the both of them crashed through the window into the building. Widowmaker grabbed her rifle and tried to swing it around to Lena but Lena quickly teleported behind her. 

"Something seems different about you. Can't quite put my finger on it." Widowmaker ignored her and fired a spray of bullets. Lena teleported away and Widowmaker ran for the stairwell, her goal to get back to the roof and complete her mission. She leapt over the railing, shot her grappling hook up and quickly ascended toward the roof. Lena followed quickly teleporting up the stairs.

Widowmaker pushed the door open and ran swiftly on the roof with Lena in pursuit. In one quick motion Widowmaker crouched and turned around, scoping her rifle for a headshot. Lena leapt and barely teleported in time to avoid her bullet. "Still not one for small talk Amélie?" 

Widowmaker's face contorted in anger. Anger Lena had never seen on it before. "Don't call me that." She said in a low fierce voice. Before Lena could respond Widowmaker reached up her arm and shot one of her venom mines right at her feet. Just as the poison gas began to spray out of the device Lena zoomed away, not eager to experience that again. Widowmaker continued running and leapt to the next building. It was only a matter of time before the event security figured out something was wrong and she missed the chance to complete her mission. 

"Shooter on the roof!" Lena was saying into her comm. "Shooter on the roof, Mondatta's in danger!" The guard on the other end of the line said something but Lena didn't have time to respond. Hopefully they would at least get Mondatta out of the area. She drew her pistols and fired at Widowmaker: one of the blasts caught her in the arm and she almost dropped her rifle. Lena quickly teleported to close the distance between them and tried to kick the rifle away from her. Lena was closer now to Widowmaker than she had been in a long time and for probably the first time in her life she was speechless. Amélie's face was familiar and different at the same time. Lena still recognized her but there was coldness in her expression and a lifelessness in her eyes that unsettled her. "Why are you doing this?" Lena asked softly. 

Widowmaker struck her square in the face and Lena fell over. "Still such a stupid girl." Widowmaker said looking down at her. The next building was much higher so Widowmaker ran, grabbed her rifle and leapt.She shot her grappling hook to the building. She used the momentum to launch herself into the air. Through her visor she saw that Mondatta was being escorted into a vehicle. With incredible speed she scoped, aimed and made her shot. On the ground Mondatta quickly bade goodbye to the crowd as security ushered him into the car. He made a peace symbol to the crowd just before the bullet struck him in the head. Time seemed to slow and he fell gently back into the car as the lights that dotted his forehead dimmed and died. 

As he fell the people erupted in anger, outrage and fear. Widowmaker smiled. Lena wiped the blood from her face, sure that her nose was broken. But she didn't have time for that now and teleported up to the next building. She found Widowmaker there just...staring over the ledge. Lena zoomed to the edge to see what had happened. The crowd was in hysterics. Security guards swarmed everywhere. "No no no...no!" She turned to Widowmaker, drawing her pistols "Why?! This isn't who you are Amélie!" 

Widowmaker brought up her rifle and fired. Lena teleported behind her and readied her guns. But this time Widowmaker was expecting that and had begun to swing around and quickly snatched one of Lena's pistols out of her hands. "Stop wasting my time little girl." She said, putting the gun to Lena's chronal accelerator. 

"Adieu sweetheart."

Widowmaker fired the pistol and the chronal accelerator sparked and sputtered. Before Lena could react, Widowmaker swiftly pushed her off the building. Lena panicked as she fell when the chronal accelerator wasn't responding. Widowmaker moved to glance over the edge when she saw it. A small beeping device at her feet. She gritted her teeth, "Merde..." 

The pulse bomb Lena had planted before she fell went off and Widowmaker was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. Meanwhile Lena finally was able to get the device to respond and she was able to recall back in time. The reversing time stream deposited her on the building's edge and she took a deep breath of relief. She wiped the blood from her face again as she walked toward Widowmaker who was struggling to get to her feet, face cut and bloodied. "If you keep this up one of us is going to kill the other Amélie, please just..." 

"Stop it." She replied softly. Lena frowned and was going to speak when they were interrupted by someone...clapping? They turned and saw Sombra deactivating her cloaking and clapping condescendingly. 

"Geez we've got a real lovers quarrel over here don't we perras?"

"You again? How did you..." Sombra hopped down to their level . She chuckled at Tracer's confusion.  
"Please, like anyone can keep me locked up." Widowmaker picked herself up. She thought about what Reaper had said to her. She knew she wasn't on her side. Tracer on the other hand had a real problem. She was caught between two Talon agents who wanted her dead. Her heart started pounding. "Oh come on araña, don't give me that look." 

Tracer turned to look at Amélie. Widowmaker's expression did not change but the air around her seemed thick to Lena. Tracer took a step to the side to get out of Widowmaker's way. Finally Widowmaker spoke. "Go back to base Agent Sombra." She wiped the blood out of her eyes."This is my mission and it's about to be completed. I've been informed that the Commander is searching for you." 

Sombra laughed. "Yeah I'll get on that, as soon as I finish up here." Tracer brought her pistol up. She would be ready to give it her all. She listened hard to her chrono accelerator. It sounded fine but it had a weird hum to it. She had no idea if it would let her time warp.   
Sombra looked at Tracer. "Looks like you did a real number on her Azul. Go ahead, finish her off." Widowmaker stepped to Sombra and lifted her rifle. If it was hard to pull up her gun with her injury, she didn't let it be known. Sombra brought out her gun and fired a burst of shots at Widowmaker. She threw herself off to the side to dodge Sombra's bullets. 

"Hey puta! Not me! I said her." Tracer heard her comm start crackling. She put her hand to her ear piece and tried to listen but kept her eyes on the two agents. Widowmaker rolled out of her dodge quickly and was back on her feet. She pulled up her scope faster than humanly possible it seemed. In Tracer's ear she could hear the security team down below. There was too much static. She turned to look off the roof. Widowmaker rattled off a shot right at Sombra, but Sombra fazed out of the way in time. The bullet hit a brick wall next to Tracer's head. This brought Tracer back to what was happening behind her. She noticed Sombra was gone and that widowmaker was scanning the area for her. 

"Where did she go!? " Tracer yelled. Widowmaker didn't answer her. She reached up to her recon helmet and pressed her infra-sight. She did a slow turn of the head to scan the roof. When Widowmaker made her way to where Tracer was standing that's when she saw Sombra standing behind Tracer. 

"Lena look out!" Tracer froze at the familiar sound of her name that came from Widowmaker. Sombra reappeared and pressed her gun into tracers back. She fired four quick shots into the girl. Tracer yelled out in pain while Sombra laughed. Tracer was about to fall forward but she focused on recalling to before she got shot. 'Please work!' she begged to herself. It did! She started rewinding herself in front of Sombra. Widowmaker snapped out of whatever just happened to her and ran towards Sombra. Sombra tisked at the both of them. She held her hand out and purple beams shot from her fingertips and attached them to Tracer's chrono accelerator. This caused Tracer's recall to not finish. Tracer was pulled back to this time stream, wounds still in her back. She collapsed on the floor. She yelled out in pain as she finished phasing back. The sound of Lena's screaming made Widowmaker stop in her tracks. 

Sombra still had her hand extended with her beams hacking into Tracer's accelerator. "Looks like was was right!" Sombra laughed. "Commander's little experiment didn't work!" Widowmaker's eyes moved from Sombra to Tracer and back again. "You still remember. Oh this is great." Tracer lifted her head up at Amélie. Her vision was starting to blur but she could see the tall assassin. She tried to yell out to her but Sombra increased her beams and a new wave of pain washed over her. She cried out once again. 

"Enough." Widowmaker said. "Let her go. This is between you and me Sombra." Sombra smiled. "I'll let her go, but not for free." Lena could barely stand the pain. It was becoming too much. She was still trying to focus on their conversation.   
"What do you want Sombra?" Sombra walked forward but kept her beams strong. She walked up to the assassin, confident that she wouldn't do anything.   
"Do you remember her?" She indicated Tracer with her head. Widowmaker looked over at Lena. She winced when Sombra gave Tracer a quick pulse from her hand to make her cry out.   
"Yes, I do." Widowmaker had no emotion in her voice as she spoke. "Her name is Lena Oxton." "And you love her don't you?" Widowmaker paused. Her memories were coming back, but not her emotions. Her voice was still cold as ever when she said   
"Yes."   
"Amazing, all of your reprogramming was made useless because of one annoying girl." Sombra shook her head and laughed.   
Widowmaker clenched her fists. Lena was still in pain while this woman toyed with her. Widowmaker seethed. "What do you want me to do".   
Sombra walked right up to Widowmaker's face. "The Commander will always see you as his perfect experiment. You are going to show him how stupid he is." Sombra shoved her gun on Widowmaker's thigh and fired. 

Widowmaker shouted as she kneeled to the ground. She applied pressure to her wound. Sombra laughed hard. "That's perfect! Just like that! " Sombra made her hands into a square and created a purple box inside of it. She was filming her. The beams that held Tracer disappeared and she laid there on the ground."Say hi to The Commander Widowmaker!" Widowmaker tried to stand but Sombra kicked her head and she fell back. Lena pushed her body up on her hands and knees. Her arms shook. "Amélie..." Sombra stood over Widowmaker and grabbed her suit to bring her up to her face. Widowmaker had blood pouring down her chin from her mouth. Sombra took another photo before dropping her back on the ground. "That was a good one " Sombra pressed her gun into Widowmaker's chest. Tracer's earpiece went off again. This time it was a familiar voice.

" ...What's ... Location!? Come... Tracer! I repeat come in Tracer!" It was Jack! Weakly Lena pressed her comm and spoke. "On the, roof... Across... The summit... Help Amélie..." She let go of her comm and tried to get up. 

"Do spiders have hearts? I wonder... Now make this one your best one Widowmaker. It's the finale! " Widowmaker grabbed the weapon and tried to force it off of her. Sombra hit her across the face with her gun. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this. The Commander will see what a mistake it was to rely on you. And don't worry about your lover. I won't kill her, not until Overwatch gives me my information back that is." Widowmaker continued to try to get Sombra off her to no avail. Sombra placed her gun on her chest once again.   
"Well... this is goodbye. Adios araña." 

Lena stood finally "No! Please!" 

Black smoke flew past Lena and congregated behind Sombra. A heavy hand grabbed Sombra and turned her around violently right as she fired at Widowmaker. Reaper’s cracked mask stared at Sombra's shocked face. "Reaper!? Let go of me! I am so close!" She yanked at his hand to to remove it but nothing budged. Reaper's eyes laid on Widowmaker's motionless body. He looked back up at Sombra. Lena could hear choppers heading to her location. 

"Come on Reaps, this will be good for both of us. I'll tell The Commander we both took care of the traitor. Come on mi amor." Reaper let go of Sombra. Sombra smiled. "See, we will be..." There was a loud crack sound that echoed the whole area. It made Lena jump so bad that she fell back to her knees. Reaper stood there, lowering his shotgun to his side. Sombra's lifeless body laid too close to Amélie's. Reaper pushed Sombra away from her with his boot. 

Lena's eyesight started to darken. That's when she noticed her own blood pooling. " Oh no..." She couldn't pass out now! She had to find out where Sombra's bullet went! She had to find out if Amélie was okay! Reaper turned to look at the choppers. He sighed and then turned into a plume of black smoke. He took off with the wind…


	12. Chapter 12

Lena barely remembered the helicopter ride, only vague flashes. She didn't regain consciousness until early the next morning aboard the mobile command center, now flying with a chopper escort back to Gibraltar. "Jack." Angela said. "She regaining consciousness." Then to Lena she snapped, "Lay back down. I'm a doctor not a miracle worker."

Lena only vaguely understood what she said and groggily squinted her eyes. "Where..."

"Headed back to Gibraltar."

"Where's Amélie?"

"Down below." Jack said walking up, still with a limp. "Until we can figure out what happened she's in custody. But alive."

"She didn't...she's not..."

Jack held up his hands. "I'm sure you have a lot to say. But you're beat up pretty bad. Both of you were. Don't strain yourself until we get back to base."

Lena began to protest but again drifted out of consciousness. Jack sighed and spoke to Angela. "You're sure she's going to make it doc?"

"I think so, bullet wounds are easy to treat and she's a strong girl."

"What about the other one?"

"Her wounds are similar and she's recovering even quicker. I expect a full recovery from them."

"Good."

Winston teetered up to the two of them. "Is..is she alright?"

"I think so Winston." Angela said. "When we get back to base I'll be able to do more for them."

"Glad to hear it."

"What about the project you and Athena are working on?" Jack asked.

"Well Athena is having some trouble with the file you asked us to prioritize but we're nearly completed."

"Good anything to report?"

"I'd like to hold off on judgment until we have everything decrypted."

Jack nodded. "Good just keep at it."

-

"Terror grips New York again mere days after the the horrifying plane crash that took dozens of lives. Mass protests have gathered after what appears to be the assassination of Mondatta, widely respected advocate of peaceful human/Omnic relations. The number of assailants is currently unknown. Investigation into the attack is being handled by Overwatch who arrived on the scene mere minutes after the assassination took place. Commander Jack Morrison had only this to say", Jack appeared on the screen speaking to reporters as he headed back to his helicopter. 'The investigation is underway and very sensitive. We believe there were two assailants from an unknown terrorist organization. One of our agents attended the event as a private citizen and attempted to render assistance. I can't say more than that, anymore details at this time are highly classified. The report will be made public as soon as possible.' Jack turned and got into the chopper ignoring a flurry of questions and camera flashes from the press. The reporter appeared back on the screen and continued. "Public outcry over Overwatch's perceived negligence and excessive secrecy has reached an all time high. For the first time the backlash had also been seen in the international community. Several Omnic groups have called for the group to be disbanded and the renewed pressure has allowed the Petras Act to be brought back to the floor of the UN for consideration. We'll be back for more as the situation develops."

-

Widowmaker slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up and found herself handcuffed to a hospital style bed. Her body ached but she ignored it, looking down at the various bandages that had been applied to her. She felt cold.

'Didn't exactly expect to be back here again', Lena thought. She was in the medbay at Gibraltar. There was a television in the room turned to the news but she ignored it and tried to stand. To her surprise she felt little pain as she did so.

Just then Angela walked in. "Oh good." She said. "You've saved me the trouble of telling you not to get up."

"Oh hehe, sorry Angela I feel good though."

"Well I've treated your bullet wounds. I was going to suggest that you spend another day in bed but I know that's useless."

"Sorry..I'll take it easy...I promise. Just, what's happened? Where's Amelie?"

"She's here as well. And she's doing well. Jack would like to see you before you speak to her."

"What, why?"

"He just wants to hear from you what happened that night." Angela said. "The other one is here too. Sombra. I examined the body yesterday." Lena nodded, sure that Jack would be interested in hearing who had actually killed Sombra.

"Where's Jack?"

-

Jack and Winston were together in the lab as Athena spoke to the two of them. "The information you requested had been decoded Commander Morrison." She said.

"And?"

"The location and layout of the Talon base." A hologram of the base appeared on front of them.

"The base is subterranean." Winston said. "Deep enough to withstand nearly any attack from the surface. Any attempt to take the base would result in heavy losses."

"What about the girl..."

"Ms. Oxton." Athena said, interrupting Jack. "I think you'll be interested in this."

Jack turned around and saw Lena walking into the lab. He scowled, "Now I know how Angela feels when I ignore her advice. What are you doing up?"

"Angela said you'd want to speak to me. And I want to see Amélie."

Before Jack could respond Winston hobbled over and wrapped Lena in his big arms. "I'm glad you're alright." He said softly.

"Good to see you too big guy." She responded.

"Hugs later." Jack grunted. "I have a Talon operative here that I'm not sure I can trust." Lena frowned.

"But you don't think...didn't she tell you..."

"And I'm not sure I can trust anything she says." Jack responded. "Tell her Athena."

"Yes Commander Morrison. One of the first filed I decrypted was codenamed Widowmaker. And it details the experimental neural reconditioning process she was forced to undergo." Athena said. "In addition to ostensibly removing her memories and suppressing emotion, Talon implanted a deep seated psychological need to obey her orders."

"That's why she killed Mondatta."

"Correct. And Commander Morrison is concerned..."

"That her orders could include anything from destroying this base to killing us all." Jack said.

"But that's not...she isn't..."

"You're too close to the situation kid." Jack said. "You don't know war like I do."

"Isn't there someway to reverse the process completely?"

"Yes." Athena interjected. "But we would need technology kept only at the Talon base. There's no record of it here in Sombra's files."

"Too dangerous." Jack said flatly.

Lena gritted her teeth in frustration. "Let me see her."

Widowmaker was sitting up unnaturally straight in the bed. Her hands were still cuffed to the bed. She had barely moved and said nothing since the Overwatch agents had questioned her. The door slowly cracked open. "Amélie?.."

Widowmaker looked up at the door. It was Lena. Widowmaker stirred in her bed. Her memory had indeed returned. Her memories of her time at the university, at the Lumerico building, the Slipstream incident were all fresh in her mind, but she still felt nothing. Lena pulled out a chair that was leaning against the wall and unfolded it next to the bed. She was very gentle as she did this. She sat down and smiled a little not saying anything thing at first. Widowmaker looked over her every thing. She looked at Lena's face. It was bandaged and already turning colors. 'I had done that.' she thought to herself. She then looked at her chrono accelerator. It had burn marks and a hole in it, but the monkey must of fixed it for her. "Amélie I..." Widowmaker looked at the young girl in the eyes. " ...I am so happy you are okay!" Her voice cracked. "I've been trying to see you since I woke." Lena kept her hands in her lap as she spoke. She wanted to reach out to her but refrained. "I just, I need to know. I need to know if you are Amélie. The others, they are treating you like...".

"An assassin." Widowmaker sighed.

Lena clenched her fist. "I know that's not you!".

"And what do you know about me cherie?" Widowmaker said softly.

Lena stood up. "You care! You care about what happens to me! You tried to save me from the Slipstream and you saved me from Sombra. You are not just a Talon assassin." Lena had tears building up in her eyes. Widowmaker refused to look at her. Lena continued, softer this time. "You were not supposed to be like this." Lena sat back down and laid her head on Widowmaker's bed.

She was tired. Emotionally and physically. "They did this to you." Lena brought her hand up and placed it next to hers. "You are still Amélie, deep inside. I will find a way to help you."

Widowmaker opened her mouth to say something. But what could she say? Maybe her old self had feelings for her. Maybe it was what stopped her from killing Lena. Even when she shot her chest device, she aimed off center. What did that mean? She still had no clue who her real self was. Before the experiments.

What if she was always going to be this killer? She looked down at Lena by her thighs. She had fallen asleep. How long had she been lost in her thoughts? Widowmaker could hear her breathing from her mouth. Widowmaker watched her for a moment. Widowmaker's face softened a bit. Then something inside her snapped. She flinched her hand but it didn't go far because of the handcuffs. Widowmaker's eyes swept the room for her weapon and a possible escape route. Her eyes landed on the sleeping Lena. Widowmaker snarled at the Overwatch agent. She struggled to move because of her injuries and then, she was fine. Widowmaker blinked hard to clear her vision. Her body relaxed again. Lena hadn't woken up during her little fit. Widowmaker leaned her head back and closed her eyes. 'I am still a Talon assassin... And no one can help me.' she placed her hand on top of Lena's. 'Not even you cherie'.

-

"Intel is incomplete Commander." The Talon operative said to him. "Overwatch is being extremely careful with this. Only their inner circle currently know what happened on that rooftop. All we've been able to discover is that they found two of our agents. One was deceased and the other had been taken into custody."

"Have you been able to locate Sombra?"

"No sir, our intelligence had been tracking her but the trail has gone dead."

"And Reaper?"

"He has not reported back in." The Commander's scowl deepened and he felt his blood boil. Three of his top agents were missing. One dead and one captured. He was sure that none of them would talk. Unless... He couldn't be sure about anything. "Put the base on lockdown." He said. "Begin evacuation of essential personnel and destroy highly classified material. Now." It paid to be paranoid.

-

When Lena awoke it was pitch black outside. She stirred still groggy from sleep. Part of her still felt tired but the jolt of determination helped her ignore that. She looked at Widowmaker who had just barely dozed off to sleep. Lena took her hand and said, "I will find a way to help you Amélie. Whatever it takes." She took a breath and quickly zipped out of the room.

The base was quiet and mostly empty which she was glad for, she was probably about to break a million rules. If Athena would even help her that is. Lena zoomed into Winston's lab, expecting everything to be shut down. To her surprise the lights immediately came on as she entered.

"What?..."

"Hello Ms. Oxton." Athena said. "You took longer than I expected."

"I fell asleep...wait wot?! What do you mean."

"You want me to help you infiltrate Talon's base and find the technology to undo the damage they've done to that poor French girl."

"How did you..."

"And I know it will be of no use to tell you that it's incredibly dangerous and your probability of success is quite low. It's all here in your psych profile."

Lena's head was spinning. "I'm uh...not sure how I feel about that."

"You can thank me later Ms. Oxton." Athena replied.

"Oi m8. Well all right then what do I have to do?"

"That's the problem." Athena said. As she spoke a hologram of the Talon base appeared on the console. "The information in the Widowmaker file is incomplete. It seems the Talon Commander went to great lengths to keep some things from Ms...I don't know her name. The rude purple one."

"Sombra."

"Right. Well there does seem to be a methodology to reverse what they've done to Ms. LaCroix but I have no idea what it entails or if you'll even be able to retrieve the necessary technology."

"There must be something I can do."

"You would have to reach the main computer." Athena said. As she did a thumb drive popped out from the console. "And insert this into it. When I'm plugged into their system I'll be able to figure out what to do next."

"Sounds dangerous."

"It is. And I know that won't stop you."

"Well you're not wrong." Lena said. "How would I even get to the base?"

"Well they've gone into lockdown since they realized their agents are missing. But it appears Ms. Sombra rigged her own way in and out. Never was one for rules was she?" Athena said. "Just grab one of her teleportation cubes on Winston's desk. I can program them to take you directly to the base." Lena took a breath feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. But again she felt a surge of determination. Determination or recklessness. She picked up a black box from the table.

"Are you ready Ms. Oxton?"


	13. Chapter 13

Teleporting that far made Lena feel nauseous. Sombra's knockoff of Winston's technology didn't produce results as smooth. She drew her pistols and spun around to see exactly where she was. Thankfully there was no one around, the teleport had deposited her in what had been Sombra's personal dorm where bits of technology were strewn everywhere. Alarms were going off and an obnoxious robotic voice was announcing "BEGIN EVACUATION. BASE IS ON LOCKDOWN. BEGIN EVACUATION." Lena poked her head out the door to see what was going on. Talon agents were frantically running along the hallway some barking orders at others and some looking more panicked than anything. She gritted her teeth, it was unlikely she'd be able to get anywhere without being noticed.

Luckily the main base computer wasn't far, of course Sombra would want to have access to it. She checked her watch, thankful that her Chronal was almost fully charged and prepared to make her move. Lena burst out of the room and shouted "Hey, over 'ere ya wankers!" All of the Talon agents looked over in abject confusion. Then all of them drew their weapons at Lena who returned fire before blinking past the whole group, going faster than she had ever gone before. When she reached the end of the long hallway she looked back at the confused guards, waved goodbye and continued on.

-

Jack shot up from his bed violently due to an alarm blaring in his room."I'm awake I'm awake!" He growled. "What's the problem?!"

"I have...something to tell you Commander Morrison." Athena said.

-

The Talon intelligence officer was scrambling around computer room. Only a half dozen or so of his agents remained, the rest had been evacuated. "Everything!" He screamed at this crew. "Delete or destroy everything! Then get to your transports, The Commander wants everyone gone within the hour." The rest of the intelligence agents moved swiftly to complete their task, having been trained extensively for just such an eventuality. That's when the Intelligence Officer distinctly heard gunfire coming from outside the central computer room. "Private?!" He snarled.

"What was that?! Report!" He moved toward the door but had barely taken a step toward it when it swung open and Lena ran into the room. Before any of them could even reach for their weapons Lena blinked to each one and stuck a pulse bomb to them. "Here ya go!" She said cheerfully slapping one onto the Intelligence officer. She zipped away and the bombs exploded disabling the entire group.

"Who are you..." the officer sputtered before losing consciousness.

"Just trying to crash your party, luv." Lena said as she approached the central computer.

She looked around for somewhere to place the thumb drive "Where the bloody hell..." One of the three doors swung open and a Talon guard rushed in. Lena crouched and fired at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her shots hit the guard square in the chest but that's when the sound of the alarm changed and the voice began to say "INTRUDER DETECTED. CENTRAL COMPUTER. ATTENTION ALL SECURITY PERSONNEL. INTRUDER DETECTED."

Lena cursed quietly under her breath and turned back to the computer, finding the appropriate slot to insert the thumb drive. She did so and immediately the screen went dark. A moment later the screen flickered back to life with the stylized "A" and a cheerful voice that said, "Hello again Ms. Oxton."

"Don't have a lot of time luv."

"Of course." Athena paused. "It will take me sometime to gather the requisite data. Talons firewalls are...substantial."

"How long?"

"ETA...22 minutes."

Lena cursed again, doubting she had that much time. As if on cue the main door of the huge room swung open and dozens of Talon security started to enter the room. "Bloody hell." Almost before she could react they began to fire. Just in time she blinked out of the way and began to circled the guards, firing with both her pistols. One or two collapsed but the Talon agents reacted quickly, firing both where she was and where they expected her to be. She moved as unpredictably as she could but one of their bullets hit her shoulder. Lena cried out but recalled instantly to where she had been and quickly reached for the next pulse bomb she had ready and threw it at the group. The bomb landed on the floor in the middle of them, two of the Talon agents exchanged nervous looks before the fireball engulfed them all.

Lena let her pistols recharge just as more Talon security rushed into the room. She leapt onto a desk and ran toward them before teleporting into the air and firing down at them. They were taken off guard and Lena landed in the middle of them spraying her pistols wildly at them. As soon as they trained their weapons on her she recalled and landed back across the room. She rolled into cover and returned fire at the remaining guards. Behind her the third door opened and more of them poured into the room. Lena tried to blink away but her chronal accelerator was out of charge. "Fok." She grunted and tried to avoid their fire. One of the bullets hit her square in the shoulder and she collapsed. Ignoring the pain she rolled into cover as the Talon agents closed in on her. She gripped her guns tightly if she could just hold them off until her next pulse bomb was ready...or at least until Athena had enough info to help Amélie... Just then main door crashed open and an enormous armored figure entered the room.

"HAMMMER DOWNN!" He roared while swinging down a gargantuan hammer. The resulting quake knocked the Talon guards approaching Lena off their feet. The ones on the other side of the room began to fire but the enormous man summoned a protective shield with a mere gesture. "REINHARDT AT YOUR SERVICE." He roared over to Lena.

"Nice to finally meet you!"

"JACK HAS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOU!"

Using the cover of Reinhardt's shield Mercy entered the room, wearing a tactical suit with stylized wings that Lena hadn't seen before. Angela glided gracefully over to Lena and dressed the bullet wound. "This isn't what I had in mind for your recovery." She said. "But I guess it's my fault for expecting any different from you."

Lena couldn't help but smiled and at the same moment Fareeha, wearing her Raptura armor flew into the room and boosted up, clearing the last of the guards.

"Room cleared." She said with satisfaction. Reinhardt deactivated his shield and the group gathered around Lena.

"I LIVE FOR A GOOD FIGHT!" Lena couldn't help but smiled.

"You're all here.."

"We couldn't just let you fend for yourself."

Right as Mercy finished her sentence another group of Talon security entered. They turned to face them but scarcely had time to ready their weapons before a voice said "I've got you in my sights.."

Brutally and efficiently all the members of Talon were gunned down by Jack who then deactivated the aim assisting visor he was now wearing. "Jack!" Lena said. "I thought you'd be..."

"You're gonna turn my hair grey kid." He said gruffly, voice somewhat muffled by the visor. "But the day I let you fight alone is the day hell freezes over."

Lena couldn't contain herself and hugged him. Just then Winston crashed through the door, eyes red with rage, roaring loudly and pounding his chest. Winston saw that it was only his friends in the room and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that."


	14. Chapter 14

Widowmaker shot up to the sound of alarms. The computer in the medbay flicked on. "Ms. LaCroix?" Athena said. She looked over at the screen. "...Oui...?" She looked down to where Lena had been. She was gone. "Where is Lena?" She asked flatly.

Athena chirped up. "That is what I would like to bring to your attention. She has gone to infiltrate the Talon base. We are missing parts of your information on your condition."

"Fools. She will die there. How could you send her on a mission like that? She still has fresh injuries." Widowmaker lifted herself up, or tried. She had forgotten momentarily that she was cuffed to the bed. She yanked at her restraints hard. It just rattled. Widowmaker sighed.

"Where is ... Mercy is it? Bring her here, release me."

Athena went quiet for a sec before answering. "She is not here. She and company are assisting Ms. Oxton." Widowmaker pulled at her restraints again. She pulled as hard as she could. This caused her arm injury to reopen.

"Please stop Ms. LaCroix, I will call a nurse to come and restitch your arm." Widowmaker looked up at the screen.

"They will all be killed."

Athena was gone. Widowmaker sat there, Analyzing every way to get out and help Lena and the others. That's when the medbay doors slid open. Widowmaker automatically responded to the person.

"Release me now or..."

"Or you'll shoot my other eye?"

Widowmaker sat up straight. Ana walked in and stood at the foot of the bed. She looked a little worn than the last time they had met. She wore an eyepatch that covered a good portion of the right side of her head. Widowmaker remained silent. "Well I guess I'll start." She leaned on the bed rail. "The base was looking a little quieter than usual. Something was different. That might have something to do with you being here."

She glared at Widowmaker. "Where did they go?"

Widowmaker glared right back. Something inside her wanted to snap. The Talon agent in her wanted to finish the job she had apparently failed, but no, she couldn't let it take over, Lena was in danger. "She and the rest are infiltrating the Talon base as we speak."

Ana's eye grew wide. "Impossible, that is too risky to send Overwatch agents. Why!? Is it because of you!?" Widowmaker ignored the last part of her sentence.

"Release me! I have to go to her! Lena is going to die! They all are."

Ana shook her head. "You are still an agent of Talon. I can't risk you being set free to do more harm. I will go." She turned to leave. Widowmaker continued to fight her restraints.

That's when Athena turned back on. "Agent Amari."

Ana stepped in front of the screen. "The location of the Talon base? Do you have it?"

Athena grew quiet. "... Negative... Ms. LaCroix does. And she knows the lay out. She had informed the others before departure." Widowmaker stopped struggling when she heard the computer lie. She looked up at them. "You will need her help to get you through to the others."

Ana scoffed, "You can't be serious." Athena didn't say anything. "You're serious..." Ana turned her head at Widowmaker. 'This can't be happening.' she grabbed keys that were hanging on the wall next to the screen. Ana walked over cautiously to Widowmaker's side.

Widowmaker's sharp amber eyes locked onto Ana's. Ana reached for her arm carefully. She put the key inside the one cuff and it unlocked. Ana leaned close to Widowmaker. "If you pull anything, if I even suspect you are acting suspicious in anyway. I will put you down. Am I clear." Widowmaker met Ana's eye, her features were cold as ever.

"Understood." Ana dropped the keys in Widowmaker's free hand. And let her do the rest. Widowmaker turned her body to unlock her other hand and with that she turned her body to get up. She placed her feet on the cold ground. She looked at the bandage around her thigh. Ana looked over at Widowmaker. "Are you able to stand?" Widowmaker pushed herself up, and once she caught balance, she placed her full pressure on her leg. She turned to Ana,who looked at her with a concerned eye. "Oui."

Ana walked over to her rifle she left outside the medbay. Widowmaker looked around the room for her possessions. Ana walked back inside and watched Widowmaker search.

"What are we waiting for? Let's head out." Widowmaker walked over to Athena. "Where are my things?"

Athena blinked on again." In the lab, along with another one of Sombra's devices." Widowmaker nodded.

"Merci." She turned to Ana who was only slightly confused about how trusting Athena was with Widowmaker. "Take me to the lab."

Ana and Widowmaker ran to Winston's lab. Widowmaker's leg wound seemed to be healing way faster than normal, even for Widowmaker's standards. Her second dose of chemicals must have affected more than just her mind. Once inside the lab Widowmaker found her things laid out on Winston's work bench. She picked up her rifle and quickly inspected it. She turned her body, snatching her recon helmet as she did. She quickly scanned the room for Sombra's device. 'There'. The device was sitting on a table over near where Ana was standing. Ana's eye followed Widowmaker as she walked past her. "What is the device for?" She asked while Widowmaker picked the black box up.

"Stand here" Widowmaker commanded as she pointed right next to herself. Ana cautiously obeyed. She stood off to the side of Widowmaker. Widowmaker sighed loudly and grabbed under Ana's arm and pulled her closer to herself. "Hey watch it mujrm!" Widowmaker pressed the button and in a purple flash they were gone.

-

Reinhardt turned his shield towards the door where heavily armored agents began to fall in line. Rifles clips pulled back and they began to fire. Fareeha dropped down behind the shield. She looked to Mercy. "Keep that beam on me I'll make quick work of them." She slapped another clip into her rocket. Mercy smirked.

"You can count on me " She winked at Fareeha. Jack turned to Lena. "We will keep you protected as long as we can. Get to that computer!" Lena nodded as her chronal blinked back to life and she zoomed a short distance to the computer. She slammed her hands down on the console due to her momentum.

"Speak to me luv where are we!?" The guns going off along with Fareeha's rockets connecting made the large room loud and hard to concentrate.

"Just about finished getting past these firewalls." Lena looked back at her team. Reinhardt still had his shield up but it had cracks in it. Jack was picking agents off little by little, but their reinforced armor made easy kills not so easy. Fareeha and Angela were doing a good job at keeping the enemy at a distance. Lena's eyes went to Winston right as he launched himself into the air and on top of a group of Talon scum. Lena let out a laugh at the sight.

"Lena." It was Athena. She turned around.

"What is it luv?"

A large explosion took her attention from Athena and she looked back over at the gang. Reinhardt's shield was down and he had been knocked onto the ground. Angela flew over to him. Apparently Talon had their own rockets.

"Crud!" She was about to run over and help when Athena called out again.

"Lena wait." Lena stopped in her tracks and groaned. Her friends needed help.

"Yes yes! I'm here! What's the matter are you finished!?"

"The rest of Widowmaker's files have been moved. I don't have anything about the neural reconditioning."

Lena slammed her fist down. "Wot!?" Lena heard the sound of metal clanking and shifting and she turned around to see two turrets lift up from the ground. Their sights were aimed at the Overwatch team. Rienhardt lifted his shield again to protect the others from its bullets. Unfortunately Winston was too far from the group, there wasn't enough time for him to get over to them and one of the turrets hit him.

Winston roared and grabbed at his back where a thick needle had sunk in. He swung his arms around to clear his area of the enemy. He slowly lost the energy and fell heavily on the floor. "Winston! No!" Lena took one step towards Winston and a bullet hit the ground right in front of her. She skidded to a stop. She looked to her left. A man stood with a large handgun. He was wearing what looked like swat gear. His eyes were cold, void of all emotions. Lena got the chills just looking at him. The man reloaded. "So, you must be Ms. Lena Oxton." She cringed at the sound of her name from his lips. He used his gun to point at her chrono accelerator. "I can only assume it's you because of... That." Lena pointed her pistols at him. "Uh uh uh. Put them down Ms. Oxton. At the moment these turrets are firing a paralyzing serum. I can make them into actual bullets if I want. So don't make me want to." Lena looked at Winston. He was breathing hard but not moving. She looked over at the others. Rienhardt's shield had broken. The other went for cover but Rienhardt was hit. He kneeled on the floor. Forcing himself to keep upright. Another dart hit him and that was it. He was down.

With the others pinned, it was just her and the man. He held up a red flash drive. He waved it back and forth. "If this is what you want, then am I right to assume the agent captured is Widowmaker? Hmm? Am I right little girl?" Lena clenched her fist. She refused to look at his face. She felt cold knowing he was looking at her. 'This must be Talon's head Command. The one who did this to Amélie.' Heavy footsteps came closer to Lena. She took one step back. "So tell me little girl. Which one of my agents did you kill?"

"TRACER SHOOT HIM!" Jack yelled over the turrets. The Man pointed his gun at Jack and fired a shot. Fareeha moved in front of him and the bullet hit her armor and bounced off. The turrets immediately aimed at her exposed body and Jack pulled her down back under cover. "I'm going to ask you one more time sweetheart. Who. Did. You. Kill?" Lena took another step back.

"...S... Sombra. She's the agent that died." The intimidating man nodded in agreement, like he knew the whole time it'd been Sombra and she had only confirmed it. He ran his hand down his face. " What a waste. She was hard to control, but she was useful. Now, you lost me one of my agents. And currently, you are holding my best agent in custody..." He continued to walk to Lena, who was running out of room. "I want her back. Now, I know you think you can save her, but it pointless. You can't. She belongs to me and she will only do as I tell her." Lena was furious. "YOU'RE WRONG!" The man shouted back equally. " YOU THINK YOU CAN SAVE HER YOU LITTLE IDIOT!? SHE WAS MADE TO KILL FOR ME! YOU ARE NO POSITION TO OPPOSE ME!" He clicked his gun and aimed it at Lena. "You will tell me where she is, and I'll spare your Overwatch friends. I don't think their cover will hold much longer..."

Lena met his gaze, doing the best to ignore the cold inhuman look in his eyes. "I'd never tell you where she is. I don't care what happens to me but you'll never hurt hear again." With that she grabbed the pulse bomb just as it finished charging swung around and hurled it right at the commander. Unflinching he shot the pulse bomb right out of the air before it got close enough to hurt him as Lena teleported back to the beleaguered group of her friends.

The Commander scoffed and muttered, "Pathetic." Then he turned and spoke to his personal squad of body guards behind him. "Kill them. Now!" One of the soldiers in heavy armor rumbled a response and raised his weapon leading them into battle.

The Overwatch agents were surrounded. Jack reloaded his rifle as Lena returned to the group, shooting down one of the guards on her way.

"You trying to impress me or something?" Jack growled at her.

"Worked didn't it?"

"Now's not the time to be cheeky." Jack said firing a cluster of helix rockets at the advancing Talon soldiers. Then he called back to Fareeha "Go, now! I'll cover you."

He laid down suppressive fire as Fareeha quickly saluted him before rocket jumping into the air. She hovered there and simultaneously began to fire a barrage of rockets to take out the turrets and the approaching guards. Lena raised her arm to shield her eyes as all the rockets detonated, clearing the area. Meanwhile Angela struggled to revive Reinhardt and Winston. "Come on Reinhardt." She said, setting her staff to maximum. "Heroes never die!"

The remaining Talon agents formed a protective ring around the Commander. One of them activated a personal shield to protect the group from Pharah's rockets. Another extended the barrel of his rifle, changing into the sniper configuration. He took aim at Pharah who would be an easy target floating there. Suddenly he screamed out and dropped his rifle, clutching his eye. The bullet had shot through the sight on his rifle and sent shards of glass into his face. At the main entrance Ana saw with satisfaction that her shot had landed perfectly. She turned to Widowmaker who crouched down and began to take aim at the Talon soldiers.

"I wonder where I got that from?" Ana said to her.

"Don't be bitter Amari." Widowmaker said sharply.

At the other end of the room The Commander saw the pair of snipers and his lip curled in a smile. Lena saw them as well and was dumbfounded

"Amélie! What are you...and Ana...wot...just ...wot?!"

"Stop staring kid, ask questions later." Jack roared, and he fired back at the group of Talon, hoping to press their advantage.

"ANA." Reinhardt said as he wearily got back to his feet "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD."

"It's good to see you too Reinhardt. But we'll catch up later." Ana aimed her wrist mounted weapon and fired a stimulant needle which stuck itself in Reinhardt's neck. Instantly he felt ready for battle again.

"I. FEEEELL. UNSTOPPABLLLLEEE." Reinhardt grabbed his hammer from the ground then turned to the group of and activated the rockets in his suit and sped toward them. "CHARRGE"

Three of the heavily armored Talon soldiers were thrown back by Reinhardt's charge and then he began to take his hammer to the rest. Jack and Fareeha focused on taking down their shield, one of Talon agents stepped out of the shield to avoid Reinhardt and Widowmaker instantly took him out with a well placed headshot.

Lena blinked over to her and said, "Amélie what are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't just leave you here."

"But but...but the guy... the scary looking guy he was just like;" she imitated The Commander's voice. "Where's Widowmaker, she'll never be free she was made to kill for me." She was interrupted by a voice booming through the whole base

"WIDOWMAKER." The Commander said, speaking into a handheld device that projected his voice "EMERGENCY CODE THX-1138".

Instantly Widowmaker's face went blank. Unblinking she rose to her feet and reloaded her rifle. Lena could tell something had happened and approached cautiously "Amélie?" She said. Widowmaker didn't respond. "Amélie." She said more firmly. This time Widowmaker trained her rifle on her in one fluid motion. The Commander looked on with satisfaction as Widowmaker said "Orders requested."

"Kill the girl! Now!" Then, his voice cruelly mocking her, "Amélie."

Lena stepped even closer to her. Widowmaker's hands began to tremble. She readjusted her aim and fired. Lena winced at the sound of the rifle going off before looking over to see what had happened. Widowmaker's rifle was no longer pointed at her but across the room. The Commander fell to the ground.

Widowmaker had to steady her breathing, her mind still fuzzy. "You have no right to call me that..." she said in a low fierce voice. Lena was still cautious and said again "Amélie?" Widowmaker aimed her rifle at Lena who readied herself to teleport away. Just as quickly though Widowmaker lowered her gun. "Lena." She said flatly. Lena put her arms around Widowmaker and pulled her close. Widowmaker felt awkward but complied. "I knew you were in there love."

Jack walked around the room surveying the results of the battle. Fareeha hugged her mother practically lifting her off the ground. Angela was tending to Winston who still looked dazed and confused. Widowmaker stood away from the group with Lena. Reinhardt stood at the other end of the room in case more guards showed up. "It's all clear!" Jack called back and they relaxed. "Good work team." Jack approached the fallen body of the Talon Commander eager to confirm the kill. Lena and Amélie walked up as well to retrieve the information on the drive he carried. Jack rolled the body over with this foot "Nice work..." he began to say. Then "Oh shit..."

The Commander's body rolled over and they were all shocked. Widowmaker's bullet had indeed struck him right between the eyes. But her bullet hadn't hit skin and bone. All they saw was metal. They looked at one another and then to Widowmaker who was as confused as them. Just then the main console beeped. "Transmission incoming." Athena said. "I'll allow it through." The huge screen of the central computer went dark for a moment then the group froze when the face of the Talon Commander filled the screen.

"Do you really think I would have wasted my time in a gunfight with you?" He said, his voice booming. The entire group was looking up at him but The Commander's cold gaze didn't leave Amélie. "Don't think you've won." He said cruelly. "You will never be safe from me." He lingered for a moment before closing the connection.

Widowmaker's stared back at the now empty screen. "Brûle en enfer."

There was a moment of silence. "Ohhh" Lena said. "Wots that mean?!" Amélie exhaled a breath. Lena considered it a laugh rather than a scoff.

Jack turned to the group. They were all gathered together now. "I don't suppose we can leave the way we came in."

Lena, who still had Sombra's box,brought it out and pressed the button. And just as they thought, it did nothing.

Angela spoke. "We are clear at the moment, but I'm sure any remaining Talon agents are heading our way."

Widowmaker stepped forward. Their eyes focused on her. "I will get us out. We must hurry though. Talon will destroy this base any minute now. This way." She took off in a sprint out of the double doors.

The rest followed. Jack and Fareeha helped Winston get on his feet and once he was up, he smiled and took off with the rest. The group ran down a dark hall to an elevator. There was no way they would all be able to get on it. Especially with Rienhardt and Winston. Widowmaker turned to the agents. She pointed to Angela, Jack, Ana, and Lena. "You all are the lightest, take the elevator up..." Widowmaker pressed the elevator button and the doors slid open. "...Press this button. It will take you to the helipad. Be careful when you do make it up. There will be Talon agents evacuating..."

Lena stepped forward to stand next to Widowmaker. " Whoa whoa wait just a sec will ya?!" Widowmaker continued to speak over her. " I will take the rest up by stairs. It weaves all over the base. It will take some time to make it up, but we shouldn't be too far behind." Lena pressed herself on Widowmaker and pouted.

"I'm coming with you."

Widowmaker put her hands on Lena's shoulder and sighed. She was about to let her come, but something snapped again. Widowmaker dug her nails into Lena's shoulders. Her eyes dilated. Lena winced at the pain, but to make sure no one noticed Widowmaker's episode, she didn't make a sound.

"Okay, okay luv." She said calmly.

Lena placed her hand on Widowmaker's. Her tense hands relaxed and she snapped out of it. Widowmaker blinked hard. "Meet you up there." Lena smiled. She was worried about Amélie. The sooner they got back to base the better. The elevator doors closed and off they went. Widowmaker turned to the rest.

"Allons-y" They nodded and follow Widowmaker back down the hall. They made it back to the control room. There were a few new Talon agents in there, standing in awe at the carnage. Fareeha slapped her ammo into her launcher and fired twice. The enemy flew back. "Through those doors!" Rienhardt charged through the thick doors. His body created a large enough hole for him and Winston to come through. The lights in the stairwell flickered from the impact. Widowmaker pointed upwards. "Up about four flights and we will have to switch stairwells.". "ROGER THAT!" Rienhardt shouted and started his march up. Fareeha rocket boosted up the flights and Widowmaker used her grapple hook. Winston was making great time climbing the rails up, well like a monkey. Fareeha tried the door that led to the next floor. "Locked?" Winston asked. Fareeha pulled her helmet down. "Not for long" she blasted through with ease. The room was dark. The gang entered. Fareeha activated her helmet light. Wherever her head moved, they were able to see. They walked carefully through the darkness. Fareeha's light landed on a steel table. " ...What is..." She was interrupted by the whole building shaking. The gang steadied themselves.

Widowmaker spoke. "They have started the final stage of the evacuation. We must hurry." Widowmaker pressed on and the rest followed. Widowmaker did not want to stay in this room any longer. She knew damn well where she was. The faster she got out the better. There was an orange light up ahead. Winston hopped to it thinking it was the way out. " No! That's not an exit fool!" Widowmaker made it to the source of the light. It was a large tank. It was empty now. Winston took a step back. He looked at all the components. He was analysing what he saw. His eyes got big. "Wait, this is..." The others joined him. Winston looked at Widowmaker. She would not meet his eyes. Winston looked back at the tank. "WHAT IS THIS WINSTON?" Reinhardt asked. Winston started breathing hard. He balled his fists up and went primal on it. He shattered the glass and pounded the computer terminal. He slammed his hand through it and yanked out the motherboard. "This may be useful in your recovery... Amélie."

Widowmaker looked up at him. "Merci" was all she could say. Winston nodded.

The elevator doors opened and Jack was the first one out. He held his pulse rifle up, ready for anything. They could hear the helicopters outside. The ground shook. "Oh my!" Angela exclaimed. Lena back at the elevator. She bit her lip. Ana placed a hand on her arm. " They will be fine Habibi. We will wait for them." Jack opened the doors leading outside only a little. He could see about six helicopters left. They had to act fast if they were to leave in one piece. He turned to everyone. " We need to act now, before the rest of the helicopters leave. There look to be about 20 maybe a little bit more than that. It won't be easy, but none of this was."

Lena readied her pistols, Ana pulled her rifle's clip back and Angela gripped her staff. "I will have my hands full soon enough." She said with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Let's do this"

-

"Proceed with the operation." The Commander said to his underlings. "As soon as you're able to overload the reactors destroy the base."

"But sir the evacuation is not yet complete."

"As soon as you're able to overload the reactors destroy the base." He said again, in a low but angry voice.

The Talon agent gulped and meekly said, "Yes sir." Then hurried off.

-

"Target rich environment." Jack said gruffly as he mowed down a group of Talon guards who had barely seen him coming. He reloaded his rifle. "Conserve your ammo." He said back to his group, knowing that they were all running low. One of the enemy began to take aim at Morrison only to be stopped by swift shot from Ana.

"Is that your way of saying you need to practice your aim Jack?"

"It's not fair if I'm compared you." He said.

Around them the Talon operatives were becoming aware of the intruders and prepare for battle. Some of them abandoned their posts to flee on the leaving helicopters but there were still a significant amount of guards. Lena buzzed around fast as she could, disabling as many as she could with her pistols. She glanced at her watch and saw her chronal was running on fumes. The Overwatch agents were still outnumbered but at this point were fighting tooth and nail while the Talon agents were completely demoralized.

Those that were not picked off by Ana or Lena were shot down by Jack. Even though Angela usually preferred to focus on her service as a medic, she shot down a few of them with her emergency sidearm. More and more of the Talon operatives simply turned tail and ran. Helicopters were departing quickly they'd have to claim one quickly. They approached the nearest one, Jack activated his tactical visor to clear off the Talon agents around it. He roared back to Lena.

"Prep her for takeoff! The rest of us will keep the area clear."

"You got it boss!" She replied, zipping into the chopper. All they had to do now was wait.

Reinhardt boosted into the wall by mistake again, slowing himself down compared to the others. They were making good time though, each of them navigating quickly through the stairwells. They were almost there when they felt the ground shake. The alarm changed again to a more blaring high pitched noise and the intercom suddenly announced. "BASE SELF DESTRUCT IMMINENT. EVACUATION COMPLETE."

"Impossible." Widowmaker muttered. There was no way the entire base could have been evacuated that quickly, the destruction of the base must have been triggered remotely. "Time is against us." She called down to the others "Move!"

"Copy that." Fareeha said, keeping a careful eye on Widowmaker. Widowmaker was aware that Pharah was suspicious of her but chose to ignore it for now. Widowmaker was the first to reach the top of the stairwell, burst open the door and took a crouched position.

Immediately she could see that the others had commandeered one of the helicopters. There were not many Talon agents remaining, most headed for the last couple of helicopters. The ones that were in their path fell to Widowmaker's bullets. "Go, I will cover you." Widowmaker said to the others. Fareeha and Reinhardt boosted toward the helicopter. Winston was there in only a few leaps. The Commander was watching all of this on security feeds from the base. He saw Widowmaker hanging back and spoke into his handheld device.

"WIDOWMAKER. EMERGENCY CODE THX-1139 STANDBY AND AWAIT ORDERS." His lip curled in satisfaction.

"What was that?!" Lena shouted over the sound of the chopper.

"Not sure!" Jack called back as he urged everyone into the vehicle.

"Where's Amélie?"

Pharah replied "She covered us but...she's still on the other side of the platform!" They all looked over to where Widowmaker was still crouched, not moving.

"Oi." Lena said. "Take the wheel!" She called to Jack. Jack growled.

"Make it fast kid we don't have much time."

The building shook again and began to crack. Lena blinked out of the pilot's seat and quickly closed the distance. Widowmaker was crouched, her eyes opening and closing rapidly. She shook her head trying to clear it. Inside she knew she had to move but everything in her head told her to obey her orders and stand by. The Overwatch agent teleported to her and Widowmaker aimed her rifle ready to fire. Lena said nothing. She grabbed the rifle with one hand and with the other punched Widowmaker across the face.

"Sorry love." Lena said. "No time to talk."

"What..." Widowmaker said confused. Lena grabbed her. "Time to go!" And teleported the two of them back to the chopper. "Get us out of here!" Lena said, just as her watch chimed to alert her that her chronal accelerator was out of charge.

The helicopter lifted off the ground as the cracks began to deepen and the building shook more violently. Widowmaker stood a short distance away from the open door to the helicopter, her vision still blurry and confused. Below them the building began to crumble and imploded. The other Talon helicopters buzzed around them. That's when she saw it. One of the other helicopters also had an open door. There was a Talon sniper in the other helicopter, he had been on of the Commander's personal guard and now Widowmaker could tell he was aiming straight for Tracer. He fired. "Lena..." she said.

"Wot is it?..." she turned around but the bullet buried itself into her, she lost her footing and fell out of the helicopter. Everyone aboard the chopper cried out on despair. Winston roared loudly in frustration. Ana returned fire to the other helicopter. Widowmaker was roused from her stupor knowing that she had to act.

The only other one who had a chance to save her was Fareeha who was low on fuel. Widowmaker leaned out of the chopper as far as she could looking down at the crumbling building and Lena falling. She aimed carefully and said, "Forgive me."

The grappling hook shot from Widowmaker's arm and almost immediately connected with its target. The hook buried itself into Lena's shoulder and she screamed out in pain as it burst from the back of her shoulder and deployed. Widowmaker recalled the hook and it violently pulled Lena up, still crying out. Lena got closer and Widowmaker pulled her limp body into the chopper. She had momentarily passed out.

Widowmaker carefully placed her down on the floor of the helicopter, there wasn't much room in the crowded space. Ana and Angela quickly went to work trying to tend to the wound. Widowmaker looked on sadly, grasping Lena's hand firmly. After a few minutes Lena squeezed back and weakly opened her eyes. She did her best to avoid looking at her shoulder as they worked on it. "Fok luv," Lena grunted loudly in pain. "This is what I get for punching you in the face?" Widowmaker let out a small chuckle. Lena was sure it was a laugh this time.

-

"Breaking news! Sources are telling us this morning that the passing of the Petras Act has been finalized, the Overwatch organization has been outlawed and all Overwatch activities are to be immediately suspended. After fierce debate on the floor of the United Nations, the bill passed with a narrow majority of nations voting in favor of the legislation. Following the outbreak of human/Omnic violence and widespread outrage at some of the groups more controversial and secretive actions. Members of Overwatch could not be reached immediately for comment. We'll have more to report as this story progresses."


	15. Chapter 15

Lena stirred from sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around at what she knew what the medbay in Gibraltar. She could feel the huge bandage wrapped around her shoulder and winced at the pain. At the end of her bed sat Amélie, her head tilted as she gently dozed. Her eyes opened as she heard Lena waking up and she raised her head.

"Good morning luv." Lena said with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess. Not many people could say they love someone who shot a hook through their shoulder."

"Mon dieu. Still such a foolish girl. Ever since we met."

Lena gave her a smug look. "You know it made you fall for me."

"Tais-toi."

The monitor in the corner of the room blinked on. "Ms. LaCroix." Athena said. "Oh you're awake Ms. Oxton. I can tell you both. Winston and I have good news."

Lena sat up slowly, and Widowmaker stood. "They're ready for you Ms. LaCroix."

Lena looked from Athena to Widowmaker. "Ready? Ready for..."

Athena chirped up. "For the reversal neural reconditioning surgery." Lena looked at Widowmaker with concerned eyes. Widowmaker met her gaze with a flat stare. "Thanks to the information you gathered and Winston's retrieval of their computing systems. We are able to attempt the reversal process."

Lena was confused. How could they be ready already? Didn't something like this take time? "I don't... They couldn't of gotten everything together already?! Unless..."

Widowmaker walked over to Lena's bedside. She placed her hand on the rail. "You've been out for a while, Lena."

Lena scooted back to look at Widowmaker. "Wot?! How long?!"

"The injury you sustained was more severe than we thought. The hook..." Widowmaker paused. "It came close to hitting your heart. You've been out for almost a week"

Lena leaned back and whistled. "Oh man." Widowmaker turned to leave. Lena shot her hand out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait luv, I'm coming too."

"Cherie please, you are still recovering."

"I don't care, I'm fine! This is important Amélie. I want to be there!"

Widowmaker sighed. She reached across Lena. Her arm rested on the bed next to her. Widowmaker's hair dropped on Lena's chest as she did this. Lena blushed and sucked in her breath while she leaned over. "Wha-what are you... AHHH! SONOFABITCH!"

Widowmaker had pressed her fingers into her shoulder wound. "I don't think so." Before Widowmaker pulled herself all the way back, she stopped in front of Lena's face. "Please Cherie, stay. Recover. I will be fine." Lena darted her eyes down. She did not want to just sit by while she went through with this. But she was in an awkward position, literally, with Amélie.

"Okay luv." She quietly said. Lena lifted her hand up to cup the back of Widowmaker's head. She pulled her head towards her and kissed her softly. Her lips were cold. Lena pulled back after a few seconds. She stared at Widowmaker, hoping to see her reaction. There was none. She sighed and Widowmaker pulled all the way back. Lena chuckled to herself. She looked up at Widowmaker, "Well get on down there and let's get you all fixed up. Then we'll give it another go!" Widowmaker nodded. She turned her head to Athena. "I'm on my way." Widowmaker walked through the medbay doors and left Lena.

Lena laid all the way back and lifted her arm to her shoulder. 'Man, there would of been a better way to get me to stay.' Lena thought to herself. '... Actually no, there wasn't' she laughed. She threw her blankets off her body and turned, gently, to place her feet on the floor. Her shoulder was the one that hurt, not her legs. She smiled. She went to stand on them and her legs immediately gave out. "Oy!" She landed hard on the floor. She rolled on her back, grabbed at her shoulder and seethed. She had forgotten it had been a week of her in bed. 'This is going to be a challenge...' she blew a piece of her hair out of her face.

-

Winston was typing wildly away at his computer that was hooked up to a larger one. Angela walked around to look over at his work.

Winston ran his hand through his hair. "This is a lot."

Angela patted his arm. "You can do this Winston, you have dealt with more complicated technology before need I remind you."

He laughed. "But this, going into her mind. Undoing all this damage. I'm worried. I don't know exactly what they did differently the last time they did the procedure..."

Angela took her clipboard off the table and looked it over. "We will get it done. Believe me. She is in good hands."

The doors slid open and Widowmaker stepped inside. She eyed the medical table and the machines around the room. Angela stepped forward. "Things are just about ready Amélie. Please change into this and then meet me here. I'll walk you through what's going to happen." Angela handed over a hospital gown. Widowmaker took it cautiously. Her ears started to ring and she could barely hear her instructions. Once she left to change Winston looked up from his screen. "Do you think she's okay?" Angela sighed and gripped her clipboard.

"You can't tell with her. Not yet."

Widowmaker closed the door behind her. She was not allowed to feel panic and her body would not let her, but she definitely didn't feel herself. She let out a long breath and began undressing. She eyed her scars. She could remember the way the table felt on her skin. It was just as cold as she felt. She was left awake. Who knows why. She remembered the doctors staring at her. The head surgeon turned his head to look at The Commander. He nodded. She watched all this happen until they strapped her head down and covered her mouth. The head surgeon brought over the tray of syringes. He held one up to the light above her. "Let's get started".

A knocking on the Door snapped Widowmaker out of her flashback. " Are you okay in there?" Angela's voice was muffled.

"Oui..." She finished putting on the gown and opened the door. Angela smiled. " Let's get started!" Widowmaker laid face down. "I'm sorry you have to be awake for the first half." Angela said preparing her instruments. "It will be very uncomfortable, I won't sugarcoat it."

"Nothing I have not felt before."

"Then hopefully for the last time."

"Espérons que."

Angela picked up the first syringe and Amlie braced herself. The pain was familiar. And excruciating. But Amélie found it more tolerable this time. Something about the way Angela touched her compared to the Talon scientists. Angela treated her like a human.

-

Lena had been exercising her legs and was able to stand, albeit leaning heavily on the railing of the bed. Regaining the feeling in her legs was a good distraction. She was a nervous wreck, unable to stop wondering if Amélie would be all right. The screen blinked on.

"Ms. Oxton." Athena said. "You have a visitor."

"Sure send em in luv." Lena replied still focusing on standing.

Athena activated the door and it opened revealing Zenyatta floating at the doorway. "Hey Zen!" Lena said cheerfully, resisting the urge to run over and greet him. "It's been too long, I've missed you!" He began to float into the room.

"And I you Lena. I have thought about you a great deal and am pleased to see you are recovering."

"Aw, thanks luv, I've thought about you too. Not sure I'm doing that well recovering though." She said, indicating her still numb legs.

"Mind over matter."

"Yeah but my mind still can't get me legs to work." Zenyatta chuckled lightly.

"I understand the young girl has been brought here. Amélie."

"Yeah"

"Wonderful. I could tell that her predicament weighed heavily on you."

"You could say that again."

"It is a remarkable thing you have done for her Lena."

"She did most of the work herself." Lena said waving her hand. "I just kept getting myself into trouble."

"Causation exists only in the mind." Zenyatta said. "The two of you are bound together on your path as we are all bound together in the iris."

"Well I appreciate the thought. You should talk to her sometime, everyone could use a little spiritual wisdom, haha."

"I would very much enjoy the opportunity to meet her."

"Well I'll set that up asap."

"Wonderful." Zenyatta said again. "I understand it will be some time until her procedure is complete. Would you care to join me outside."

"Sure Zen, I could use some relaxation about now." Zenyatta extended his heavy metal hand, at once powerful and gentle, and Lena took it. The two of them slowly walked out into the open grass and began to mediate.

-

Above them in the command tower Jack was hunched over a desk, on the phone. He gripped it tightly as he growled into it, his tactical visor sitting on the desk and the news on in the corner. "That doesn't make any god damn sense. No...no...of course. Screw the international community without Overwatch, Talon will have free reign do whatever the hell they want." Behind him the door slid open. Ana walked slowly up behind him. "Yes Madam President." Jack said. "I understand. We'll begin immediately. Thank you." Jack hung up the phone and immediately sighed, covering his face. "I don't get it Ana. Overwatch has been nothing but a force for good all around the world."

"Things don't always work out the way they should Jack. When are you going to speak to the others? They deserve to hear it from you and not Joan Callamezzo."

"Soon, soon. I'm just...shocked."

"Something like this was always going to happen." Ana said. "People have always viewed us as vigilantes. It was only a matter of time before someone capitalized on that."

"Perceptive."

"Takes a woman to know it."

"Don't be so smug Ana." She smiled.

"What will you do if Overwatch is disbanded Jack?"

"Golf." He said, then sighed. "I'll probably try to find him. You heard what Lena and the French girl said he did."

"Speaking of which I just spoke to Angela. The procedure is underway. We only need to wait."

"Good. Hopefully they can help her. Girls been through enough. Her and Lena both." As he spoke the two of them got up and began to walk out together.

"What if Gabriel doesn't want to be found?"

"He was never one for subtlety." Jack said, turning off the lights.

"Even so you might only find a shotgun in your face."

"That's why I have you."

"Don't be so smug Jack."

-

Angela and Winston were analyzing Amélie's vitals after the procedure. Winston typed at the computer. "Check it again." Angela said.

"I checked it twice." Winston replied. "There's been no change in her core temperature. Not even her skin color."

Angela frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. We accounted for the changes to her body chemistry, these should have reverted to normal by now."

"They should have but they didn't." Winston said, frustrated.

"Did the procedure even work?"

"I...I don't know." Angela said. "We won't know until she wakes up."

-

Lena paced at the foot of the bed. Any semblance of calm she had gained from meditating disappeared when she heard what Winston and Angela had told her. Core temperature unchanged. Skin color unchanged. Blah blah blah. Lena didn't care about all the science gibberish she just wanted to know if Amélie was ok. She fought back tears of frustration and sat back down next to Amélie. Some of the others waited outside, wanting to give the two of them privacy. When Amélie began to stir Lena shot up, knocking the chair out from under her. Her legs buckled, still numb, but she fought to stay standing.

Lena grabbed Amélie's hand. "Amélie...Amélie...can you hear me?" With a sharp inhale Amélie's eyes opened. It took her a second to focus on her surrounding looking around blankly. Amélie blinked focusing her eyes on Lena whose face was bruised and nose bandaged, whose face was a mixture of anguish and concern, Amélie thought of the massive wound on Lena's shoulder.

Tears began to form in Amélie's eyes and fall. "Oh chéri, regarde ce que je t'ai fait." Amélie said reaching her other hand up and caressed Lena's face. Lena felt the cold.

"Wot?" Lena said smiling.

"I've done...terrible things to so many...and none worse than you." Amélie said, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know that wasn't you Amélie. You were forced to do all of that."

"I don't deserve you."

"Sure you do Amélie. I love you, everyone deserves that."

"I love you too..." Amélie said, pulling Lena close and kissing her deeply. After a moment they pulled apart, both of them smiling.

Lena inclined her head, "That time was a little better, yeah? Better try it again actually, third time's the charm." Amélie laughed. A real, joyful laugh.

"Stupeed girl."


	16. Chapter 16

The agents at Gibraltar had all convened outside on the airstrip. It was the largest area for all agents to be present. An announcement from strike Commander Morrison was about to take place. There was already speculation on what Commander Morrison would be talking about but only a select few actually knew. Fareeha stood in her suit, solemn as ever. Angela stood with her arms across her stomach, the feeling in her stomach was almost too much to bare. Winston wasn't there, he didn't want to be. He stayed in his lab. Athena had a live feed going. Rienhardt stood without his helmet. Ana walked by him and patted his armor softly before heading to the podium.

Lena finally made it to the crowd. She was pulling Amélie along behind her. Lena was careful to keep her pace slow and steady. Amélie was still weak from the surgery. "What is going on Lena?"

"Not too sure, but it can't be good if everyone is here." Amélie bit her lip. She was afraid it had something to do with her work as a Talon agent. Commander Morrison took the stage the same time Ana made it. He nodded once at her and she gave a half hearted smile. He turned to the podium and leaned into the mic.

"Most of you have served with me for a long time. You probably know I'm not the best speaker. So I'm not gonna dance around it. Early this morning the United Nations passed the Petras Act, officially outlawing any Overwatch activity or organization." There was a hush over the crowd. "I realize how disappointing that is for all of us to hear. After all the work we've all put in, all the work still going on. But the international community has spoken and we're to cease operation as soon as possible. There aren't words I could say to tell you how grateful I am for all you've done. Serving with all of you has been the greatest honor of my life. I know for some of you, me included, adjusting to private life won't be easy. But all of us can continue to serve the world as citizens and live up to the ideals of this organization. People will still need us. People will still look up to us. The world will always need more heroes."

Jack continued to speak but Lena barely heard. She was devastated, she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The last few months had been tumultuous but she had felt at home in Overwatch. The people she had met here had welcome her with open arms and had done more for her than she could ever repay. Beside her Amélie could see all of this in Lena's expression. She reached out and took Lena's hand though she barely responded. Jack was finishing his speech, "The base here will be decommissioned. You'll all have plenty of time to get your affairs in order. Report to your officers for instructions; I expect us to wind things down smoothly and efficiently. Thank you, again. From the bottom of my heart." He took a breath and stepped away from the podium.

The crowd immediately began to applause, many of them standing up as they did so. Jack saluted the crowd as he walked off the platform and the crowd began to disperse. He went over to shake hands with Ana, Fareeha and the others. Many of the Overwatch agents went up to him as well. Lena made her way over as well, Amélie following behind. Amélie felt uncomfortable, some of the lower level Overwatch agents gave her suspicious looks. She tried to ignore them as Lena walked up to Jack. "This doesn't make any sense." Lena said forlornly. "After all we've done..."

"Wasn't my decision kid. Sometimes things aren't fair."

"What about Talon, without Overwatch around..."

"I'll do everything I can to make sure the world is equipped to deal with Talon." Jack said. "Maybe this is good for you. Finish school. Enlist in the military. Hell take a vacation. Go to….France or something I don't know, god knows you two deserve it."

"That actually sounds great!" Lena said.

Amélie showed them a small smile. "That would be nice, I think."

"You know, you're alright." He said to her. "I'm glad we able to help you. Really." Then he pointed at Lena. "But you break her heart I'll fucking kill you."

"Oh my god! Thanks *dad*!" The three of them laughed. Lena looked Jack in the eye. "Really though. Thank you. For everything."

"Come on don't get mushy on me kid. You ever need me just call. I'll be there."

"Me too, tafali." Ana said stepping forward and putting a hand on Lena's shoulder.

Fareeha saluted her. "I'll keep the sky's clear for you."

Next to Fareeha was Angela. "You needn't worry about a consultation fee. I've gotten so used to patching you two up anyway."

"DON'T FORGET ME!" Reinhardt roared slapping Lena firmly on the shoulder. She winced but smiled back at him.

"All of us." Jack said. "That's what we're trying to say. We'll be there for you no matter what, whatever happens to Overwatch."

-

"Good night cheri." Amélie said. It was late and she still felt fatigued from the aftermath of the surgery.

"Good night luv!" Lena said "See you in the morning."

"Of course." Lena leaned over the railing of the bed and gently kissed her. When she pulled back, "That was pretty good. Seventh time's the charm though I think, we'll see in the morning."

"Oh my goodness." Amélie said closing her eyes. "Stop eet."

"Not on your life."

"Good night." Amélie said in mock frustration. Lena laughed and bade her goodnight one more time before zipping out of the room.

-

Winston was tinkering with the small device when it blew up in his face. "I told you it wasn't going to work."

"Don't rub it in Athena."

"Sorry Winston. But I halted work on the projected barrier shields for a reason."

"We shouldn't just give up on this, this kind of shield technology could save lives."

"You're right of course...Hello Ms. Oxton."

Lena had just blinked into the lab and was standing at the end of Winston's work table. "Hey guys!" Lena looked at Winston, whose face was covered in black soot. "Oi mate, you oll right there?"

"Hehe, yeah nothing out of the ordinary for a scientist."

Lena threw him a rag to wipe his face off. "Hahah, I guess so." She said. "Didn't see you at Jack's speech today."

"Yeah. I listened to it but I'm not too keen on crowds..."

"Aw I understand that. It might be one of the last times the whole group is together though."

Winston only sighed. "Don't remind me."

Lena frowned, she had never seen him this distraught before. "I'm sorry luv. Are you...ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. It's going to be hard to say goodbye to everyone. Overwatch was my first family. The only family I have left." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"Aw don't worry Winston we'll still be around. The base isn't closing for some time and I'll still visit you! You'll probably get sick of having me around so much."

Winston gave her a goofy smile "I'd appreciate that, hehe"

Lena extended her arms for a hug. "Come on, bring it in big guy." They smiled and the two friends shared a hug.

"Processing photo." Athena said.

Lena opened her eyes. "Wot."

"I told you to stop that Athena." On the main screen a picture of the two embracing each other appeared.

"Charming." Athena said.

"It's actually kind of nice luv."

"Thank you Athena." Winston said reluctantly.

"You're quite welcome."

-

Lena walked out of Winston's lab, finding that most of the base had shut down for the night. She took a breath and looked around, it would be hard to say goodbye to this place. She zipped over to the cliff side and looked out onto the ocean. It'd be hard to say goodbye to this view as well, she thought. The weight of leaving all this behind hit her all at once. Tears welled up in her eyes. She heard something behind her as she wiped them away.

"I thought you might be here." Zenyatta said.

"Oh hey Zen."

"Hello. I was hoping to see you again before I left."

"Left? Already luv?"

"Yes." Zenyatta said. "I will return for a time to my brothers and sisters in the Shambali. Then I will go wherever my path takes me."

"You won't stay with them?"

"Home can mean different things. Our world is beautiful and our world is broken. I would do my best to help those in need."

"I was thinking the same thing. I just…" Tears formed in her eyes again. "I figured I was set for life being a member of Overwatch, now..."

"Do not think too much of the future. Anchor yourself in the present. Despite itself the world is boundless and full of hope." He gestured to the sea. "Just look at it."

-

Amélie turned in her sleep and stretched her arm out to feel for the little Brit, but when her hand landed on the cool sheet, she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room. The digital clock read 2:45 am. Was Lena still out? A more reasonable explanation would be she went to her own room, but Amélie knew that wasn't the case. Lena had spent every night with her since she had arrived at Gibraltar. Amélie pulled her blankets off and walked to her door. She opened it and looked out into the hall. It was dark and quiet. Amélie stepped out and walked to the building's exit. Her bare feet hitting the ground was the only noise she heard until she opened the door outside.

The waves hitting the cliff side seemed distant. Amélie decided she would at least check the laboratory before giving up. It was probably cold out, but Amélie couldn't tell. She made it to the lab entrance and pulled at the doors. They were locked. The wind started to pick up and blew her hair in her face. Amélie turned to face the direction of the wind to fix her hair. That's when she eyed the hangar across the airfield.

Amélie stood in the hangar's open door. It was dark and eerily quiet inside. It was strange that the hangar door was open at this time. Amélie stood quietly and listened. After a short amount of time passed she heard a soft sniffle. 'te voilà' She walked inside and circled the remains of the Slipstream. There, in the only recovered pilot seat was Lena , crying into her knees. Amélie walked to her and leaned on the burned out controls In front of Lena. She must of known Amélie was there but she refused to look up.

Amélie spoke in a soft tone. One that Lena would never of be able to hear without the surgery. "What's the matter sweetheart? Do you want to talk about it?" Lena sniffled louder and lifted her head up.

"What are you doing out here luv? You should be asleep."

Amélie shifted her weight on her hip. "Something felt off tonight, I noticed I still had all my blankets." She laughed, Then got serious. "Dites moi, si te plâit." She kneeled down to meet Lena's face.

Lena wiped her eyes quickly and gave Amélie a quick smile. "It's hard to keep such a positive attitude going sometimes." She sniffled, "I wanted this so bad. I worked hard to be the best pilot so they would notice me. And then one day I was introduced to Jack. He told me Overwatch needed new pilots and that he'd been watching me. He was impressed. I've never been so happy. And that was just them considering me." She chuckled, then turned solemn. "And when I failed my first mission..." Amélie tensed up. She remembered that mission. "They saved my life... and recruited me." She laughed and shook her head. Amélie reached for Lena's hands and started rubbing them while she spoke. "I'm gonna miss this. Everyone. I'm not too sure what I'm going to do now." She started crying again. Amélie didn't know exactly what to say. She hadn't felt these emotions in a long time. She looked at Lena's shaking body. Then her eyes shifted down to her chronal accelerator. She placed her palm on the front on her accelerator. She could feel the warmth of the light.

"Lena, you are an Overwatch agent." Lena placed her hand on top of hers. "And whether they are together or not, you still believe in what they stand for. You will do what's right no matter where we end up." Lena wiped her face with her palms. Amélie stood up and held her hand out. Lena took it and rose to her feet. Amélie pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks luv. I know things will be okay. It just hurts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	17. Epilogue

"Did you strap the last of the explosives?" barked the man dressed in the cliché criminal black turtleneck into his mic. 

"Yeah yeah it's getting done! Jeez." The other criminal slapped the explosive on one of the support beams of the college stadium. The students there were gathering for a human and omnic peace rally. "This will show these freaks haha" 

The criminal activated the explosive and it started beeping. He turned and took off in a jog. He made it about three steps when something blew right past him. He skidded to a stop. Then something blew past him from the behind just like before. He pulled out his gun and made a complete 360 turn to find out what was happening. That's when he noticed the beeping sound was louder, and that it followed him. He stretched his neck to look at his back. the bomb was attached to his back! "WHAT THE!?" he ripped the bomb off him and ran back to the beam and stuck it back on. He turned and sprinted to the exit. 

The blue light brushed past him again but this time he heard a giggle. "Who's there!?" He shouted. The beeping was back. He ripped the bomb off of him again and threw it in the corner. He aimed his gun at the bomb. He had about 2 minutes to get out before the bomb went off. He grunted and turned to escape. "Oi! You forgot something!" Tracer slapped the bomb onto the goon and then grabbed him by the collar and she was out of there.

They reappeared on a bridge outside of the stadium. She dropped the goon on the ground. The criminal turned on his stomach and gagged.

"Oh don't worry luv, you get used to it." Tracer looked the bomb over. "How do you disable this thing?" She turned and looked down at the man throwing up. In between purging he answered. 

"You... You can't. They all will... Go off"

Tracer's eyes got big. "They?!" She looked back at the stadium. "Damn!"

She blinked towards the stadium. The goon weakly stood up. He took like one step and then was pelted by multiple explosive packs. "Phew, I think I got em all!" She knock back some of the multiple beeping packs off the guy. She grabbed him and pulled him up to his knees. "How many?"

"I... I..." She stuck a bomb onto his chest.

"How many bombs did you plant?"

"Aw man come on lady!" The beeping got faster. "13! 13 of them I swear!"

Tracer held on to the guy while she quickly counted the packs on the floor. "Fok! I only count 12! Oh no, I don't think I have enough time to look for it." She bit her lip as she look at the stadium. The goon tapped on her hand that was holding him up. She looked back at him. He was sweating bullets. His finger shook as he pointed down at his chest. "Oh! Hahaha that's right! Duh Tracer!" She tore it off the goon and blinked to the pile and swooped them all up. With another blink she was at the edge of the bridge where she tossed them into the river. Just as she did that, she blinked on top of the criminal and held him on the ground. A large explosion erupted, bringing the river water up in a huge wave that crashed down on top of them. 

Once the water ran off the bridge, Tracer stood up. "No, no, no!" 

The criminal perked up at the sound of her voice."What!? what's happening now!?" He looked at Tracer. She was drenched and was fussing with her hair. 

"I don't have time to fix it I'm already..." She looked at her watch. "...LATE! Oy!" The police cars had just pulled up. "Oh good!" She ran to the officers who were getting out of their vehicle. "He's all yours officers!" And with that she blinked away. The officers look at the criminal on the bridge as he went crossed eyed and collapsed...

-

Lena was going as fast as she could, blinking past people and quickly across the street. She had never really been a punctual person but ever since the accident it seemed like she never had time. Teleporting everywhere only let her fit more things into the day. She never, though, liked to be late for this. Walking up toward the table she glanced in the window of the coffee shop, quickly waving to the barista and again to a small girl who recognized her from the newspapers.

"You aren't that late this time."

"What?" Lena said sitting down. "I'm not...what makes you think..."

Amélie laughed, setting down the slim book of poetry she had been reading. "I just know you chéri."

Lena sighed theatrically. "You could be a real snob sometimes ya know."

Amélie laughed again, a small, delightful laugh that could always put a smile on Lena's face. Reaching out a hand she pulled Lena close for a kiss, gently caressing her face. "I've missed you darling." She said. "How are you?"

Lena grabbed the mocha frapuccino on the table and took a drink, stirring the whipped cream into the coffee. Amélie continued to drink her small cappuccino. "Pretty good actually. Stopped that terrorist attack I told you about."

"Ah, congratulations."

"Yeah, hehe shoulda seen the look on the wankers face."

Amélie smiled again then said, "Have you spoken to Jack?"

"Mm-hm." Lena said, sipping her drink. Ever since they starting seeing wanted posters for Jack Morrison, or Solider 76 as he now called himself after his days in the army, it had become harder and harder to reach him. "No good news though. Your old boss is really good at running and hiding." The corners of Amélie's mouth twitched distastefully. Lena knew her well enough to see the hints of anger and resentment in her expression. "Don't worry luv, we'll find him."

"I'm sure..." She was interrupted by a tone coming from Lena's phone.

Lena frowned, it was different from the usual ring. "Oh I have a...video message. From Winston!" Lena said excitedly. The two of them had visited Winston many times but he had never sent a video like this before. Lena held it up so they could both see.

"To all Agents of Overwatch...that's not right...to the former Agents of Overwatch. This is Winston! Haha...obviously..." They listened to his message going over the past Omnic crisis and growing turmoil in the world. It soon became clear the purpose of the message. Amélie noted the mischievous grin that spread across Lena's face.

"Are you with me?" Winston said, finishing his message. The video disappeared and in its place a prompt appeared reading "Overwatch Recall Initiated. Respond?"

Lena looked across the table. "What do you think love?"

"I think we'll both be agents of Overwatch thees time."

Lena smirked. "Fantasy of mine to hear you say that."

"Don't be foolish."

"Absolument pas!" Amélie closed her eyes at the atrocious French accent but reached out her hand and took Lena's. A moment later there was a flash of blue light and they were gone.


End file.
